


Air and Earth: Change

by heythereophelia



Series: Air and Earth [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 79,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereophelia/pseuds/heythereophelia
Summary: (Daily Updates)Keiko Beifong is the eldest daughter of Tenzin and the only child of Lin Beifong.A master Airbender, she lives with her father on Air Temple Island.The world has entered a new age.Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which has never been felt before.After a hundred and seventy years, there are new Airbender’s in the world, popping up all over the Earth Kingdom.The mysterious Zaheer is one of them, who escaped from his prison thanks to his new ability.Korra has made it her mission to find the new Airbender’s. Will she, Keiko and Tenzin be able to bring back the Air Nation?Or will the Red Lotus capture and destroy her before she finds the Airbender’s?
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Asami Sato
Series: Air and Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822555
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two later tonight around 8 or 9pm

_The world has entered a new age._

_Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which has never been felt before._

_And after three weeks, Republic City continues to recover from Korra's epic battle with UnaVaatu._

_Vines have sprouted up all over, creating pockets of wilds the spirits have come to call home._

_What other changes are in store?  
_

* * *

* * *

Korra and Tenzin venture into a dense patch of vines, Keiko follows with a group of friendly spirits trailing behind her.

The vines have overgrown a number of houses.

The Avatar sighs, “how are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?”

Korra lowers her glider and Firebends at the vines, it startles the spirits and they disappear into hiding.

The vines grow back immediately after and the spirits return.

Keiko kneels down to comfort them.

The Avatar groans in exasperation, “ugh, I don't get it. I can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of stupid vines?”

She storms off.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Tenzin assures and Keiko looks away from the spirits, standing, “why do you want to get rid of them?”

Korra turns to face her friend, who smiles at her.

“Korra, you’ve changed the world. We’re connected with the spirits again, these wilds are their home.”

“I don't think that the people who used to live here like the idea of living with spirits as much as you do.”

Korra pushes away a wall of vines and squints at the bright light. Tenzin and Keiko follow her out of the wilds.

The Avatar opens her glider, “I gotta go face the press and tell them I still don’t have a way to get rid of these vines,” she hangs her head, downcast, “this should be fun.”

She flies off and Tenzin sighs, “alright, let's go home.”

City Hall, like much of Republic City, was overgrown with spirit vines.

The press has congregated around while President Raiko stands in front of a podium with Lin Beifong beside him.

“Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?”

“Have you seen today's headline? It says ‘Raik-oh no. Polls pan pres' plans’.”

“I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen.” He points at the large vine, “there’s a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?”

Korra flies by and lands next to Raiko with a gust of air that ruffled up Raiko's hair, leaving him annoyed.

“Avatar Korra, few questions please.”

She turns to the reporters.

“Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?”

“Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?”

She steps forward to address their questions, “listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-“

“Why can't you fix this?”

“Are the vines here to stay?”

“Is this part of your New World Order?”

Korra sighs, “look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just needed a little more time to get everything back to normal.”

Raiko leans into the podium, “the Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration-“

Korra turns and addresses the President sarcastically, “oh, I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?” She grabs Raiko by the chin and bobs his head up and down, “maybe your administration could have handled that.”

Lin separates them and addressed the press, “that’s all, no more questions.”

Raiko storms back into his office, while the crowd mumbles.

As the crowd dissipates, Asami walks up to the downcast Korra.

“This is a disaster.”

“Don't worry, we'll figure something out,” Asami says, consoling.

“Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?”

“You can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated.”

“I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this, I'm the Avatar.”   
  


On Air Temple Island

Bum-Ju flies towards a tree on the edge of a cliff and Bumi follows.

"Come back, Bum-Ju!"

Bumi crawls onto a tree branch and pulls out a small pink sweater, "if you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine. I'm sorry I got mad!" Bumi inches his way further on the branch, "Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree, can we go down now?"

The branch topples over Bumi's weight, he hangs on for dear life and looks back at his spirit friend, "Bum-Ju, a little help!"

The branch breaks, sending Bumi hurtling towards the ground. Bum-Ju trills and tries to catch the man by biting his jacket but only manages to pull it off and Bumi still falls.

As he screams he waves his hands, bracing for impact.

Moments before he hits the ground...something happens.

Bumi starts Airbending.

He opens his eyes to discover his newfound ability, hovering a foot off the ground, Bum-Ju flies down, still holding onto his jacket.

"Look, I'm Airbending!"

He suddenly stops and crashes to the ground, "ah! Ow, that still hurt a lot."

Ikki and Meelo are playing with Pabu when they see their uncle running toward them, panting and sweating.

“You're not gonna believe what just happened. Where's your father?”

Ikki stands and screams loudly, “ **dad**!”

Tenzin barged through the door, visibly worried, “what is it? What's wrong?”

He steps outside and the rest of the family follows, except for Keiko who was in the meditation pavilion.

“The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred,” Bumi says, still trying to catch his breath, “okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight,” he mimes knitting, “I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit, it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt.”

Tenzin stares at his older brother, blankly, “hilarious.” He turns to the rest of his family, “time for dinner, everyone.”

They start walking away but Bumi isn’t finished.

“No, check this out. I can Airbend!” He makes multiple attempts to do so but is unable to replicate the act.

“No wait, seriously, I was doing it.”

He continues his attempt but to no avail.

Ikki and Meelo walk away when their excitement died down.

“No hold on, I just uh, maybe if I-“ he kicks the air, “no.”

They’re sitting around at the dinner table but Keiko isn’t there yet.

“I swear, I'm not making it up!”

Bumi continually makes Airbending moves.

Tenzin turns to his brother, irritated, “stop waving your arms around at the table! It's not funny anymore.”

Keiko and Korra enter the dining room, accompanied by Asami.

“It's not a joke.”

“What's up with him?” Korra asks.

Keiko sits down beside Bolin and puts a hand on his face, pulling him closer so she could kiss his cheek, “hi, Honey,” she greets and settles down, grabbing a vegetable dumpling.

Bolin hums happily from the kiss.

Korra looks at him expectantly, “Bolin?”

“Oh, right, Bumi says he Airbended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either.” He takes a bite of rice, “I gotta say, I love being a part of this family. You got the grumpy dad,” he glances at a fuming Tenzin, Bumi is still attempting to Airbend, “the wacky uncle,” Rohan starts to cry and Pema looks fatigued, “the put-upon mom,” Meelo put chopsticks in his mouth, attempting to annoy his sisters, “the crazy kids,” he rests his head on Keiko’s shoulder, “my beautiful, kind, caring, smart and beautiful girlfriend who I love very much,” Keiko smiles and runs her knuckles down his cheek.

“You called me beautiful twice.”

“Well I mean it,” he says, peppering her cheek with kisses and she giggles from the affection.

“No canoodling at the table!” Tenzin narrows his eyes at them, he’s trying not to go into ‘over-protective dad’ mode but it was becoming rather difficult, especially since he’s pretty sure Bolin has been sneaking into Keiko’s room at night ever since she moved back in from the dormitories.

He doesn’t know what they’re doing and he doesn’t want to know, he hopes for his sake and for Bolin’s sake, they’re just sleeping.

Keiko may be seventeen but in his eyes she’s still his little girl.

Bolin pulls away and glances around, feeling awkward, thankfully Asami asks him a question.

“Where's Mako?”

“Oh, you mean the brooding teenager? He's staying at the police station.”

“Still?”

“I told him we were invited to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now, but,” he styles his hair like Mako, with an upset tone, “he said he had to focus on work,” he smooths his hair back.

“Oh, did you see that? I think the napkin moved.”

“You blew on it,” Kya states.

“Wait!” Bumi ponders, “maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger,” he takes a stance at the table, “Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me.”

“Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea.”

Pema sighs, irritated, “if you're going to be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside.”

Tenzin slams his fists on the table, “no one is bending giant boulders!”

Meelo bangs on the table and grabs a plate, “Look alive, Uncle Bumi!”

Meelo throws the plate like a frisbee at Bumi who turns, terrified.

Seconds before the plate came close to his face, Bumi held his arms out, stopping the plate in a ball of air.

He opens his eyes and laughs, surprised, “I told you!”

The rest of the table looks on in shock.

“Unbelievable. You're actually an Airbender,” Tenzin says in awe.

“Wait 'till I tell mom, she's gonna love this!”

Bumi loses control of his bending, causing the plate to drop onto the table and shatter.   
  


Police headquarters

Mako was asleep under his desk when the phone rang.

He woke up and hit his head on his desk, “ow!” He crawls out and answers the phone, “police...he what? Slow down...okay, I’m on my way.”

Mako dresses quickly and leaves the office.

He arrives outside of a small shop and opens the door.

The store is filled with shattered glassware. Mako looks at the extent of the damage, “what the heck did all this?”

The shopkeeper approaches Mako, “it was my brother. He's out of control!”

Mako pulls out a notepad, “okay, just tell me what happened.”

“We were arguing about the books and Daw was yelling at me. And all of a sudden, things started flying around. He was creating this storm, like-“

“Like what?”

“Well, like he was Airbending.”

Mako looks at the shopkeeper skeptical, “sir, that's impossible. There are only six Airbender’s in the entire world and your brother is not one of them.”

The shopkeeper shakes his head, “I know what I saw. He was freaking out yelling: ‘what’s happening to me?!’ Then, he ran into the back room and locked himself in.”

Mako sighs and knocks on the backroom door, “police. Open up.”

“Go away!” Daw yells from the other side.

“Get out here, sir, or I'm knocking this door down. One, two-“

Daw Airbends, the door flew off its hinges and smacks into Mako, pinning him down.

Daw looks at the damage he has caused, visibly distraught.

“I'm so sorry!”

He runs out of the shop.

The shopkeeper approaches Mako who tosses the door away.

“I told you, Airbending!”

Mako stares at him in annoyance before slumping down with a sigh.   
  


Air Temple Island

Keiko held Rohan, who was out of his swaddle, on her hip.

She sat on Bolin’s lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rohan reaches for Keiko’s wooden necklace and babbles, holding it in his little hands.

They watch Bumi, along with the rest of the family plus Asami.

He’s still trying to Airbend.

“Ugh, I can't figure this thing out!”

Korra turns to Tenzin, “do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?”

“I suppose it's possible.”

“Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer,” Ikki says.

Kya closes her eyes and reaches towards Bumi, wiggling her fingers, “I have been noticing a change in your aura lately.”

“And you didn't tell me?”

He continues trying to Airbend when Mako and Lin approach.

“Invisible spirit monster attack?” Lin asks Tenzin, frowning at Bolin.

She wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of Keiko dating, she was too young.

Tenzin met her with excitement, ”Lin, you won't believe this! Bumi just started Airbending!”

Lin and Mako widen their eyes in surprise.

“I'm afraid he's not the only one.”

“What?”

That gets everyone’s attention.

“I got a call last night, about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere,” Mako says.

Tenzin’s eyes widen in disbelief, “you mean there's another one? Where is he now?”

Mako rubs the back of his head, “He...blew a door down on me and got away. We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now.”

As Mako and Lin start walking away, Korra steps forward, “wait, we'll help you look for him. Where should we start?”

Mako turns around, awkwardly, “oh, well, y'know, you should leave it with the police. It's...police business. Y'know. It's um...official.”

“Okay...”

Tenzin quietly removes himself from the awkward teenagers and steps in front of Keiko and Bolin, holding his arms out for his son.

She hands over the baby and Bolin’s other arm wraps around her waist, joining the other.

Tenzin was going to pretend that he didn’t see that.

“How are you doing?” Korra asks Mako, “you know, you're welcome to stay here instead of sleeping at the police station.”

“No, I'm fine. I should just...get going. So...as you were,” he salutes, “...ladies.”

Mako marches off awkwardly, while Korra and Asami look at each other in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin sits by a cliff, staring out at the statue of his father across the water.

“It's like a dream, dad. After a hundred and seventy years, new Airbenders.”

Keiko, Jinora, Meelo and Ikki pop out from the bushes and approach their father.

“Dad.”

Keiko and Jinora sit beside him, Ikki kneels on his leg and Meelo leaps onto his shoulders.

“When a new guy gets Airbending, does that make him our brother?” Ikki asks.

“Well, in a way, all Airbenders are our family.”

Ikki crosses her arms, “does that mean I have to share my room? Because I like my personal space.”

“Of course not, but we might have to get used to not being the only Airbenders around anymore.”

“I hope we have enough for an army.” Meelo leaps off his shoulders and stands tall with his hands on his hips, “I want to be Commander like Uncle Bumi.”

“Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo,” Jinora says.

“But maybe, there will be enough to fill the temples again.,” tears form in Tenzin’s eyes.

What's wrong, dad?” Keiko asks.

“I just wish your grandfather was here to see this.”

Meelo turns around, “will you be Airbender President?”

Tenzin chuckles a little, “no, but I think the new Airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation. That's a big responsibility.”

Meelo opens his arms, “don’t worry dad, we'll help you,” he hugs his father while his sisters follow suit.

Tenzin hugs his children, “I know you will.”

Keiko approaches Bolin who was waiting for her, she smiled big and bright with happy tears, “I can’t believe this is actually happening, it feels like a dream,” she says, Bolin gathers her into a hug and presses a kiss to her temple.

”New Airbenders.”

Elsewhere in the city, Korra and Asami walk up to the Satomobile.

“This is so exciting! New Airbenders in the city! I bet we can find that guy before Mako does.”

She catches the car keys thrown at her by Asami, she looks unsure.

“You know I'm not very good at this.”

Asami glances at her encouragingly, “you’re the Avatar, master of all the elements. You should know how to drive.” She flips her hair. “Besides, it's relaxing.”

Asami quickly regrets her words as she sits in the passenger's side gripping the driver's seat and the door, visibly distressed, “clutch! Clutch!”

Korra constantly jerks and brakes the car, another car stops behind them.

“That's the brake, let’s try again. You ready?”

The car behind honks at them and Korra salutes to Asami, mimicking Mako.

They laugh and the Avatar restarts the engine. “How long do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?” She asks.

The car behind turns and stops next to them, the driver glares at them before driving off.

“Well, Mako has never been the most...‘in touch with his feelings’ guy, but it'll get better eventually.”

Korra starts driving again and everything seems to be going smoothly.

“So, when I was gone, did he tell you that we broke up?”

“Yeah...sorry.”

Korra flushes, “that’s pretty embarrassing.”

“Actually, I need to tell you something about that,” Asami glances at Korra, unsure and awkward, “and I should have told you this sooner, but...while you were gone...I...kind of...kissed him. I'm sorry.”

To Asami’s surprise, Korra started laughing.

“No wonder he's so nervous around us!”

“You're not mad?”

“No! I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you, so...”

“You what?” Asami frowns and Korra glances aghast.

“I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!”

The nonbender smiles, “I'm just kidding. I knew a long time ago.”

Korra chuckles with relief, “well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us.”

Asami turns towards the windshield and exclaims, “vine! Vine!”

Korra slams the brakes and swerves the car, narrowly missing the vines in the middle of the road.

A fruithog spirit materializes on the vine and Asami gasps.

“Hey! Watch where you're going!”

Korra stands up and points at the spirit, “what are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!”

“Don't ask me, Avatar! You made the world this way; we're just living in it!”

“Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city!”

The fruithog spirit turns around, “spirits, vines. We're all the same. Seems like the Avatar would know that,” he walks away and disappears.

Korra sits back down and stares into space

“Korra, you okay?”

“I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines...” she turns to Asami, “but I'm gonna need a lot of water.”

The Avatar stands on a bridge with Lin Beifong, Keiko and Bolin.

Korra has her attention on an apartment complex that was overrun with spirit vines.

President Raiko and a small group of reporters approach them.

“I hope this works,” Korra whispers, she turns around and narrows her eyes at the President and the press, annoyed, “what are you guys doing here?”

“I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weeds. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch.”

One of the reporters holds up his pen, “Avatar Korra, do you really think-“

Korra stretched out a hand; sharply, “no questions! Just stand there. Silently!”

Korra turns back to the vines, she focuses and enters the Avatar State and begins bending streams of water around the building. When the water touches she infuses positive spiritual energies to the water, turning it into gold light. The vines slowly retreat and the press looks on in awe.

When the vines are gone, Korra stops bending and bows in respect, “go in peace.”

The crowd claps and the reporters approach her.

“How did you know what to do?”

“Will you send the spirits away now?”

Korra turns in annoyance.

“How soon can we expect public water service to resume?”

A loud splash startles everyone, the vines grow back, larger and denser than before, even spreading to the building across the bridge.

A little boy standing by the window recoils in shock.

The weight of the vines starts to bring the building down.

The reporters run away.

“Look out!” Korra grabs her glider and bodyguards escort the worried Raiko away. Bolin and Lin run forward and both bend out a rock pillar to stop the building from toppling over.

Korra barges open the door with Airbending and looks at the worried occupants.

“Let's go, people! Hurry!”

While Korra evacuates the building occupants, Keiko flew up to the window where the little boy is trapped.

She lands on a vine and manages to open the window, “come on,” she stretched out her hand and the little boy takes it. Keiko hears something above her and gasps, part of the roof begins to fall.

She pulls the child against her and opens her glider staff, she dives down and lands on the ground, away from the building, she and Korra turn and bend the air around the toppled part of the building, softening its fall as the people who used to live there run out of the way.

She stands and her mother and boyfriend walk up to her and Korra.

“I think that could’ve gone better,” he says with his hands on his hips.

Keiko watches the boy reunite with his parents and sighs, letting her head fall on Bolin’s shoulder.

The sun sets on Air Temple Island, Korra is meditating in the pavilion, Tenzin comes up behind her.

“Can't talk. Meditating.”

“You must be at the end of your rope. You hate meditating.”

Korra opens her eyes and sighs, “I thought if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone who knows something to help me, but I can't. They're gone and I'm all alone.”

She stands and turns around, “did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?”

“You didn't ruin anything. You did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed.” He walks up to Korra and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Change can be good or bad, depending on your point of view.”

Korra pouts, “I know the people's point of view. It's bad.”

“You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it.”

“Right,” she sits back down again.

Tenzin sits beside her, “on the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me. What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar.”

Korra looks away in thought, “It's scary. I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be...wiser.”

“True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are. You've started a new age, Korra. There's no going back to the past.”

Bolin runs up, interrupting their conversation.

“Mako called!”

Korra and Tenzin turn around.

“The cops found a new Airbender guy, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down!” He flinches, “ooh! sorry, did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?”

“Avatar wisdom is the thing of the past, Bolin, “ she taps him on the shoulder, “come on.”

“Oh okay. Is that a good thing?” Bolin asks, unsure.

“Depends who you ask.”   
  


Oogie flies down and lands on Kyoshi Bridge.

Kyoshi Bridge.

Korra, Tenzin, Keiko and Bolin jump off the bison. Korra walks up between Lin and Mako.

Lin speaks to the man through a megaphone, “come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action.”

Daw chatters and trembles, holding onto the bridge, while looking around wondrously, officers approach him.

“Stay back! I'm dangerous.”

One of the officers shoots a metal cable from his armour and Daw spreads his arms and air blasts the officers, blowing them off the bridge.

Metalbender cop attacks him.

“Sorry!”

The officers fire their cables at the bridge, swinging themselves down to the ground.

Korra grabs her glider and flies to the top of the bridge.

She holds out her hand, “don’t panic, I'm just here to talk.”

“Please, I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone!”

“Tell me about it. Rough day, huh? I'm having kind of a rough day myself. You mind if I sit down here?”

“Huh.”

Korra sits down above him, “look, I know you're scared, you’ve gone through a big change and its kind of my fault. But you're not alone, there are other Airbenders and they want to help you. Actually, they are really excited to meet you.”

“I don't want to be an Airbender. Please,” he reaches his hands towards Korra and shuffles his feet along the edge to her, “you're the Avatar, make it stop!”

Daw notices how near he is to the edge and he gasps, immediately pressing his back against support behind him.

“I’m sorry, I can't, but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through. Okay?”

She offers her hand to Daw.

Daw hesitates but reaches his hand to Korra.

He takes a step but loses his footing, plunging down the bridge.

“Oh! Ahh!”

Korra dives down, opens her glider and catches Daw.

The crowd cheers at the save and they land safely.

Tenzin and Keiko approach Daw.

“Daw, this is Tenzin and Keiko. They’re going to help you.”

Tenzin bows, “it is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw. I have never met a new Airbender before. Well, at least not one whose diaper I didn't have to change.”

Keiko can barely contain her joy, “and I can’t wait to teach you everything I know!” She jumps up, rising a good few feet in the air before floating back down. 

“So, is this the deal?” An officer bends the barricade open and President Raiko steps through and approaches Korra, “we have a crisis every other day now thanks to you.”

“Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to learn live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay,” she announces.

“Well, you know who's not here to stay?” He points angrily at her, “you! I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived.”

The crowd gasps at the decision.

“Don't worry, I was already leaving.”

Korra and Raiko walk away from each other in the opposite direction.

Korra looks down smiling.

“I can see my path now. There are new Airbenders there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation.”

“Don't think I'm not going with you.”

“I’m coming too!” Keiko announces.

Korra smiles at them and Tenzin continues, “it’s so exciting. Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?”   
  


In a mountainous region, a retractable bridge extends.

Several White Lotus sentries walk to the building and the bridge retracts while they take fighting stances. 

A sentry walks forward and metalbends the octagonal door open, revealing a prison cell with an inmate seated in calm composure.

“You know the drill, Zaheer.”

“Of course.” The man stands to face the wall, with his hands behind his head.

“Hope you still like rice,” he places the tray in the cell through a little slot.

“Have you ever read the poetry of the great Airbending guru, Laghima?” Zaheer asks suddenly.

“What?”

“Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the Earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground.”

“Is that how you plan to escape? With something you picked up from an old Airbender children's story?” The sentry smiles wryly.

“Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth. Laghima once wrote: ‘Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong’.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see,” he lowers his arms, “you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality.”

Zaheer quickly turns around and pulls his arms back and bends the air, slamming the sentry against the prison bars. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was going to write this earlier but this morning I apparently decided today was the day to watch the Twilight movies 
> 
> I don’t even really like Twilight

A very large, very fancy airship was being pulled in by the acolytes.

As the airship lands, the doors slide open and Asami stands in the doorway.

“Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?” She asks and walks down the ramp to join the others.

“It's perfect! Thanks, Asami.”

Asami flips her hair, “I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style.”

Meelo runs up to the ramp, “yay, airship!”

“I wanna see!” Ikki forms an air scooter and rides it up the ramp.

“C'mon, Poki.”

Poki climbs onto Meelo's head and he makes an air scooter and follows Ikki into the airship, Keiko follows, just to make sure they don’t break anything.

“While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort,” Kya says and picks up Rohan, bouncing him up and down gently.

She coos at him, “who’s excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?”

Rohan vomits on Kya's chest and she makes a disgusted face, “oh!”

Pema puts a hand on her son’s back, “aw, he likes you.”

Kya takes water from her pouch and bends the baby vomit off her clothes.

Keiko slides down the railing and rejoins her friends, she turns when she sees a shadow coming up the steps, its Mako.

Korra meets him halfway.

“Mako, I'm so glad you're here.”

“Of course, Korra,” he glances around, self-conscious, “Avatar...Avatar Korra.” He stands straight and begins to speak in a very professional tone, “once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Avatar.”

Korra raises an eyebrow and humours him, “right, the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service. Did you find any more leads?”

“There are reports of Airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map.” He takes off the tube slung over his shoulder, “you guys can take it with you,” he hands it to Korra and she glances at it for a moment and looks up at him.

“Actually, I was kind of hoping you could come, too.”

“Really? Uh,” he looks uneasy, “it's probably better if I sit this one out.”

“I know things have been weird between us since we broke up, but you're a part of Team Avatar and we can't do this without you.”

Mako turns, “I'm sorry, I can't,” and walks away.

Keiko frowns and turns to Bolin, placing a hand on his chest, “Honey, go talk to your brother, if anyone can convince him to come it’s you.”

Bolin nods, “I’ll try.”

She smiles and places a kiss on his cheek, stepping away to check if Jinora had everything she needed.

Pema Tenzin on the cheek, “I'll miss you, sweetie.”

“I'll miss you too. Once we find the Airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then.”

Ikki and Meelo come down off the airship on their air scooters, visibly disgruntled with jealousy.

“Hey! How come Keiko and Jinora get to go with you but we don't? That's so not fair!”

Meelo points at his sister, “yeah! What this girl said! Not fair!”

The adults look worriedly at each other, Keiko walks over and bends down, “because if any new Airbenders show up here they’re going to need some guidance from you two, it’s a very important job.”

“Really? Me, a teacher?” Ikki squees excitedly, jumping in place and clapping her hands, “yay!”

“Those maggots will bow to me!”

Tenzin chuckles with amusement, “go easy on them, son.”

Bolin meets Mako on the dock.

"Mako, wait a sec!”

Mako turns to face his brother, "Korra already asked, bro. I can't just leave Republic City. I have a life here, and a job."

Bolin raises an eyebrow, “a life? You sleep under your desk. And what's a more important job than helping the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization? My girlfriends civilization!”

Mako sighs, “it’s not just that,” he turns away and faces the city, “I feel like I've been drifting apart from everyone.”

“Well, drift back, we need you! C'mon Mako, we're going to Ba Sing Se, where dad grew up. What if I meet our grandma for the very first time, and she asks me” he imitates an old woman, “‘Where's your sweet brother?’ and I have to say ‘I'm sorry, grandma, he had some really important police paperwork to file’ and she starts to cry those grandma tears, and is like” he imitates his grandmother again and grabs Mako's shoulders, “‘Mako! Why? Why? I can't go on, I ca-‘“ he changes back to his normal voice, “and then she dies.”

“Okay, alright,” he pushes his brother off, “I'll come with you. I guess I gotta call Beifong. She's not going to be happy.”

”Well that Beifong might not be happy about it but I know another Beifong who will be very happy,” Bolin puts his arm around Mako’s shoulder.

As the Airship was departing they all looked out the green-tinted glass, waving goodbye.

On deck, Naga puts her head over the railing, feeling the wind on her face with her tongue sticking out.

Oogie comes up next to her and does the same.

Inside they’re all sitting around at the table surrounded by white sofas, Mako rolled the map out and was pointing to different locations around the Earth Kingdom.

“As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about Airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se.”

Korra smiles enthusiastically, “we’re going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years.”

“And it's all because of you, Korra.”

* * *

“Avatar Korra!” The mayor bows, “oh it's such an honour to have you come to our humble village.”

“Thanks.”

“I hate to get down to business,” Tenzin said, stepping towards the mayor “but is the Airbender here now?”

“Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way.”

Keiko sat between Jinora and Bolin at the table, Kuan and his family sat on the other side.

“Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he's got airbending; he's like a local celebrity.”

“I just want to say it's an honour to meet a fellow Airbender,” Tenzin says.

“Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer, who can Airbend!” He opens his arms and a gust of wind is released from his palms, sending a pie in front of Bolin to smack into his face as the other watch in shock.

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I still don't have any control.”

The pie falls into Bolin’s face, “no worries I love pie! And so does Pabu!”

Pabu licks his face and drags the pie away.

Tenzin watches Keiko grab a napkin and wipe the pie off Bolin’s face, “well, you're so much more than just a farmer now.”

Kuon reels back, confused, Tenzin continues, “Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation.”

Kuon stares at the man, puzzled, “I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn.”

“But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple,” Tenzin insists.

“Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm.”

Tenzin still pushes, “of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance. Your wife will understand.”

Kuon's wife glances at her husband and Tenzin, perplexed, “wait, what? No, I do not understand.”

Kuon's daughter tugs at his sleeve, “daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?”

“No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart,” her mother reassured.

“Actually,” everyone turns towards Korra, “this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause. Your dad is an Airbender, and he should learn about his culture.”

“I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not going with you. I might be able to Airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad, I'm no monk.”

The mayor tries to divert everyone’s attention, “okay, maybe we should just have some dessert huh? Who's up for dessert?”

Tenzin still pushes, calmly, “sir, you must understand, you're an Airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you must master.”

“You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family?” Kuan stands, “no! No sir, I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave.”

Tenzin stares, bewildered by Kuon's outburst, Keiko awkwardly bites into a chili pepper.   
  


Back on the airship, they’re having a meeting, Tenzin, Korra, Asami and Mako sat at the table, Jinora was sent to bed with Rosie to keep her company.

Bumi laid on one of the white sofas and played with Bum-Ju, Keiko and Bolin were on the sofa across from Bumi, his head was resting on her stomach while she ran a hand through his hair.

“In my head, I saw that playing out very differently,” Korra admits.

“Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us.”

Bolin turns his head towards the group and Keiko stops playing with his hair, “or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship,” he suggests and Keiko resumes.

Bumi turned to his brother, “that’s how they got me to join the United Forces.”

“No, we can't coerce people, or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely, but not to worry, there are plenty of other Airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation is all about.”   
  


A scream woke them in the middle of the night. It was a short, abrupt scream of terror. And it was coming for Keiko’s room.

They opened their bedroom doors and sped down the hall to Keiko’s room.

Tenzin opens the door and looks around worriedly, “what? What is it?”

Keiko was sitting up in bed, rubbing her face, visibly shaken, “nothing, just a nightmare,” she says, “go back to bed.”

”Are you sure?” Korra asks and Keiko nods.

“I’ll be fine.”

They all turn and look at each other with concern and slowly turn around, going back to their rooms, except for Bolin who hovers in the doorway.

Keiko holds her arms out and the Earthbender enters her room, closing the door behind him. 

Tenzin lurks nearby and Bumi who turns around and catches his little brother.

“Tenzin what are you doing?” Bumi whispers and he freezes, turning around to face his older brother.

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

Bumi raises a skeptical eyebrow, “uh-huh, sure.”

Tenzin sighs and hangs his head, “fine, I want to know what they’re doing,” he admits.

“Tenzin, she’s seventeen-“

“Exactly, she’s seventeen and she has a boy in her bedroom.”

“Oh, let them have their privacy, they’re practically adults.”

“Practically adults doesn’t mean they are adults,” Tenzin argues and turns around, he tiptoes to the door, Bumi follows with a sigh.

Tenzin heard shuffling and slowly opened the door a crack so he and Bumi could peer inside.

“Do you want to keep the lamp on?” Bolin asks, crawling into her bed.

Keiko nods, “just until I’m asleep.”

“Of course,” Bolin kissed her fingers and laid down, pulling her with him, “anything you want.”

Her head settled on his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

Tenzin backed away from the door and closed it, Bumi pulls him away.

“See? There’s nothing you need to worry about,” he says and Tenzin tries to argue, unsure but Bumi drags his little brother back to his bedroom himself by the wrist.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. 

Tenzin stands outside of a house where a mother and son stand in the doorway.

“When your son becomes a master, he'll have tattoos all over his body, just like me,” he points to his head and the mother slams the door in his face, she hugs her son who is sniffling.

Tenzin addresses aburly man in stained clothes chewing on a huge meaty drumstick.

“There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet.”

He slams the door in Tenzin’s face.

He’s talking to a wealthy woman who’s dressed impeccably well.

“I can tell that you're going to love wearing our ancient Airbender robes,” he holds up his cape to show her, “they’re very breathable.”

She slams the door.

“You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again because you won't have any,” he tells the fourth Airbender and the door is also slammed in his face, only his head can be seen through the diamond-shaped glass panel on the door, he looks disappointed.

But he doesn’t give up.

“You'll get to shave your head!”

Another slammed door.

“Your best friend will be a giant bison!”

Back on the airship Tenzin groans.

“Ugh, I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?”

“It's okay Tenzin, I still want to be an Airbender,” Bumi says.

Korra stands up, “okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding. It's time for a little tough love,” she punches her palm.

“Uh...shouldn’t we let Keiko try?” Asami suggests and Keiko shakes her head.

“No, the one guy I talked to kept touching my arm and asked me if I came with the offer,” she made a disgusted face, leaning into Bolin, wrapping her arms around his middle.

“And you turned him away?”

She looks at her dad, “yes. Dad. He was creepy,” she said curtly.   
  


On a large boat made entirely of wood in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean.

Two White Lotus sentries stand in the two guard towers built to watch over the single wooden cell on the main deck.

Inside the cell is Ghazan, a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, he is currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison.

A speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem heads toward the wooden boat.

“Finally. Our shift change is here,” one of the sentries says and they approach the boat.

To their surprise, there is only one White Lotus member in the vessel.

“Hey, where are the other guards?”

The White Lotus sentry in the speed boat looks up and shows his face.

“Zaheer?!”

Zaheer uses Airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat over the White Lotus' attack. He knocks the two sentries overboard.

As more sentries start coming out of the guard tower, Zaheer blasts two more overboard.

A third sentry Waterbends at Zaheer, who evades the attack.

Ghazan tries to watch what is happening through the many wooden beams of his cage.

Zaheer avoids another Waterbending attack and jumps over Ghazan's cell.

He throws a handful of rocks into Ghazan's cage.

Ghazan smiles.

Zaheer knocks over another sentry and launches himself up onto the platform between the two guard towers.

In his cell, Ghazan bends the rocks in a constant circle.

He heats the rocks up to the point where they become lava and forms a five-pointed shuriken with it.

Ghazan slices the wall of his prison using the lava and kicks a section of the wood out, knocking down one sentry.

As Ghazan exits his prison, he knocks the last sentry overboard.

Zaheer and Ghazan clasp hands.

“It's nice to see you again, Ghazan.”

“Thanks for busting me out,” Ghazan crosses his arms, “where did you pick up the new skills?”

“I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four around 11pm


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu's mother opens the door, revealing Korra, Bolin and Mako waiting outside.

“Oh, are you the Avatar?”

She led them into the house, “when my son got Airbending, my husband and I were so happy. We thought this could open a lot of doors for him, maybe he could finally move out of the basement,” she chuckles.

“How old is he?”

“He's twenty-two, and you know, still just to figuring his life out.”

“Well, I have a great opportunity for him. We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple.”

Ryu's mother squeals, “ah, that sounds wonderful! I'll get him.” She turns and yells down the stairs in an annoyed motherly voice, “Ryu! Get up here!”

Korra, Mako and Bolin exchange thumbs up with one another.

Ryu enters the dining room. His clothes are a little dirty and he has a pink slipper on only one foot.

Korra outstretches a hand, “hi, I'm Korra.”

Ryu stares at her hand, “so, you're like the Avatar or something?” He looks to the side and refuses to shake hands, “big deal.”

Korra lowers her hand awkwardly, “Uhh...I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity.”

“Yeah, I heard you talking to my Mom,” he turns away, “and I'm not interested.”

Korra frowns, “well, you're gonna be interested!”

Korra grabs Ryu by the collar, she Airbends a chair out from under a table and throws Ryu into it.

“You're an Airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world.”

“Whatever. I didn't ask to become an Airbender, you know.”

Korra huffs, irritated, “well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar.”

Her friends and Ryu's mother keep looking back and forth between Ryu and Korra as they speak.

“But I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties.”

Ryu still looks away from her, “so? You don't have to.”

“Yes, I do have to.”

Ryu looks at Korra, “no, you don't,” he looks away.

Korra puts her hand on her hip, “yes, I do.”

Ryu glances at Korra again, “no, you don't.”

“Well,” she sighs, “if I didn't embrace my role, then our entire world could be thrown into chaos. Think about that. Is that what you want?”

“Maybe.”

“No, it's not!”

“So what? Who cares?”

“Everyone cares!” Korra shouts, growing angry.

“I don't care.”

Korra slams her hands on the table, “yes, you do!”

“No, I don't.”

“Well, you're about to care,” she grabs Ryu by the collar, “you little slacker, because you're coming with me!”

Korra walks towards the door, dragging Ryu out of the chair.

“Stop pulling on my collar! You're stretching it out! Mom, are you just gonna let her take me?!”

Ryu's mother follows them enthusiastically, “I think it's a great opportunity.”

Ryu plants one leg on the door to stop Korra from pulling him out of the house.

Ryu's mother joins Korra by pushing on her son's back but he doesn't budge.

“Just try it for a week and see how it goes.”

“No! Let me go!” Ryu slams his hands on the door frame and Airbends which causes him to fly out of his jacket, tearing it in two pieces which Korra now holds in her hands.

“That's it!”

Korra tries to walk back into the house but Mako and Bolin each grab her by the arm and start to pull her away.

Korra struggles.

“Korra, enough! Let's get out of here!”

“So nice to meet you! Good luck with your son!” Bolin calls.

She shoves her son angrily while Ryu looks at her with surprise.

On the airship, Team Avatar looks disheartened. 

“Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there,” Tenzin says.

“I don't know what to do. I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us.”

“Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited. You need to add a little razzle-dazzle,” Bumi suggests.

“Yeah, razzle-dazzle!”

Keiko turns to Bolin, “what do you have in mind, Honey?”

“Well I was thinking we could put on some sort of Airbending street performance!”

Bumi was all for the idea, “I was gonna say we could cover Keiko and Tenzin’s capes in sequins, but that's even better!”

Korra turns to Tenzin, “it sounds ridiculous, but it might work.”

Tenzin sighs, “I'm willing to try anything at this point.”

Bolin fist pumps the air, “yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!”   
  


A volcanic prison somewhere in the Fire Nation.

It’s littered with White Lotus sentries.

There is a single cell surrounded by platforms where the sentries walk, it’s positioned above a vast pit of lava, suspended with wires floating high above the bubbling lava below.

It holds Ming-Hua, a woman with long, black hair and no arms.

It was quiet until...

“We're under attack!”

“Look out!”

Ming-Hua looks up in interest and sees a large blast of fire from one of the sentries.

Two are thrown off of their platforms with blasts of air.

Up on the platform, Ghazan throws a barrel out over the cage.

Zaheer, dressed as a White Lotus member, slices the barrel open with his bending and water gushes out.

Ming-Hua spins and bends the falling water into a pair of tentacle-like arms, occupying the space where her nonexistent arms would normally be.

She knocks open the door of her cage and begins to climb.

She launches herself up to a platform and throws a White Lotus member off.

Ming-Hua dodges a fire blast and propels herself to a higher platform.

She lands on the second-to-highest platform and freezes the end of her water arm into an angled piece of ice and uses it to hook the neck of a White Lotus and hurl him off of the platform.

She simultaneously grabs another White Lotus member and slams him hard on the metal platform.

Zaheer and Ghazan run up behind her.

“I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again.”

“Great to see you too, Ming-Hua.”

Ming-Hua turns to Zaheer, “I'm flattered. You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours.”

“We're getting her next.”   
  


Back on the airship, Keiko fixes Bolin’s fake moustache.

“You look ridiculous,” she teases.

Bolin’s hands come up under her cape to grip her full hips, moving up to hold her slender waist.

“You think so?” He purrs.

Keiko wraps her arms around his neck, “mm-hmm.”

“What are you going to do for our big Airbending extravaganza?” He asks, his hands inching up higher, the pads of his thumbs teasing the slight swell of her chest and she lets out a little breathy moan.

“We-well I thought maybe a little spiritual projection, do-do you think you could work with that?”

“Not to worry Babe, I got it all under control.”

They were about to kiss when someone clears their throat awkwardly, the couple turns to find Asami standing there, looking at a wall.

“Uh...it’s showtime,” she says and the two of them step away from each other.

“Ah...right,” Bolin grabs the megaphone and they leave the room.

In a town, made up of sandy-coloured rock, a small crowd has gathered to watch the airship.

Bolin speaks through his megaphone, “come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders! The Airbending show that will leave you breathless...with wind! First up, the tattooed master himself, you know him as the son of Avatar Aang, he shaves every hair on his head, every single day!”

Tenzin unclips his cape and turns to face the audience.

“It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!”

Tenzin bends a large wheel of air and drives it around in front of the awed crowd.

The crowd begins to cheer as Tenzin stops in the middle of the half-circle created by the audience and throws his hands up in the air.

“Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet. I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped Firebending convict has been spotted near here.”

The crowd begins to murmur nervously.

Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a Firebender with a red scarf-“

Mako stands in the crowd with his arms folded. At his cue, Mako straightens up and begins to walk out of the crowd.

Someone points at Mako, “I see him! He's right there!”

“I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire,” he says very stiffly

Mako pauses before letting out a small blast of fire from his fist into the air.

The crowd gasps.

“Oh no! Who will help us?”

Korra steps forward, “I will. With my Airbending skills!”

Keiko stifles her giggling and Bolin turns to her, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, “I’m sorry, but this is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Korra ensnared Mako in an Airbent tornado.

She lets him go and he falls, but she catches him with another Airbending blast and brings him up in another tornado.

Mako was no longer stiff but was slightly panicking, “ah! Hey! Let me go! This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!”

Korra laughs and turns to Asami, who also starts to chuckle.

Oogie soars through the air and does a barrel roll.

Bolin brings the megaphone to his lips, “with the power of Airbending, even this beast can float!” He whispers, “like a feather.”

Bumi begins to show off some air blasts.

“Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice!”

He pulls away from the megaphone, “you’re up Babe, acrobatics or spiritual stuff?”

“Spiritual projection, but I need it to be quiet.”

“Got it,” he lifts the megaphone, “ladies and gentlemen this next act requires everyone to be very silent as the lovely Master Keiko will attempt to separate spirit from body!”

The crowd whispers among themselves snd quiets down.

Keiko sits in the middle of the square and starts meditating.

A few moments go by and a blue aura forms around her, suddenly a projection of herself floats away from her body and the crowd gasps, she hovers in the air and the townspeople clap with amazement.

“Isn’t she incredible folks?”

Keiko’s spirit reenters her body, she stands and bows before joining the others.

Jinora flies over the crowd on her glider. The whole crowd frightfully gasps.

“No no, don't worry folks. She might be young, but she is in full control!”

Jinora softly lands on the peak of a tall fountain.

The entire crowd begins to cheer.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an Airbender, please, send them our way! Master Tenzin, Master Keiko and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!”

Korra shrugs and smiles at Tenzin.

The crowd begins to disperse.

A young boy named Kai runs up to the group.

“Hey!” He waves at them, “hello. If you're looking for Airbenders, you just found one.”

Kai proceeds to demonstrate his abilities.

“I wanna join you guys.”

The group becomes excited.

“Get outta town!” Bolin shouts, his fake moustache tilts.

Korra walks up to Tenzin, “we got our first recruit.” She turns to the boy, “just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?”

“Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what-do-you-do, I'm in. Let's go right now,” Kai says without a thought.

Bolin jumps for joy, “this is going to be so great! You going to love it, er...ah...real quick, what's your name?”

“Kai. So when do we hit the road?”

Tenzin raises his hand to stop the boy, “hang on a second Kai, where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission.”

Kai looks down, “my parents are...gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I will not apologize for that scene


	5. Chapter 5

“You're an orphan?”

Kai nods, “it happened about a year ago. My home town was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry they would protect me and they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and pap meant everything to me, they were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me.”

“Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore,” Bolin turns to the rest of the group, “right guys? Tell him.”

“I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them...” Tenzin puts his hand on Kai's shoulder, “but we are here for you.”

“We'll keep you safe, come on.”

Bolin wraps his arm around Kai's shoulder, “when you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path. That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother.”

Kai smiles at Bolin and they join the others on the airship.

Keiko removes Bolin’s ridiculous fake moustache and stretched up onto her toes to kiss him.

“That idea of yours worked,” she says, “we may have only gotten one recruit but one is better than none.”

“Guys! I think we got trouble,” Mako calls out while staring at the window.

Outside a group of motorcyclists pulled up outside the airship.

Their leader gets off his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. He walks up to the airship and takes his glasses off.

“Release the boy, or we'll take him by force!”

The sheriff clenches his fist and his deputies bends a rock from the ground and gets into a fighting stance.

“The outlaws! They're here...uh, let's get out of here.” Kai grabs onto Korra’s arm and attempts to pull her away.

“Korra looks down at Kai, “we are not running away from anyone.”

She opens the doors and steps onto the ramp.

“If you want Kai, you'll have to go through me!”

The deputies launch rocks at Korra.

Korra pushes herself off and out of the airship with Airbending, blocking each of the rocks with her glider.

Korra lands on the ground and pushes herself up before kicking her legs out and Airbending the Sheriff and his deputies off their feet.

The Sheriff lands near a fountain and he quickly stands up, bending a piece of rock with him and he sends to Korra. She quickly bends up a column of earth to intercept the projectile.

The Sheriff sends another rock chunk at Korra and she stretches a hand out, bending the rock into dust.

She bends the ground, knocking the sheriff off his feet backwards to a nearby fountain where the rest of his deputies remain unconscious on the ground near him.

She stomps up to him and points authoritatively, “Your days of harassing an innocent boy is over! You outlaws are going to prison!”

The sheriff looks at Korra surprised, “outlaws? Innocent boy?” He glances down at his badge and gets to his feet, “I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies.”

The rest of the group exits the airship and glance at one another.

“And this kid you’re protecting is a thief, whatever he told you was a lie, we've been chasing him for months.”

Korra’s expression of shock changes to anger and she looks back to her teammates, “where’s Kai?”

“Right here.”

They turn to Mako who holds Kai by the collar in one hand and the satchel in the other.

“I found him slipping away.”

“I was going to the bathroom!”

Mako lifts up a satchel for emphasis, “with your sack of gold?”

Mako throws the satchel at the sheriff’s feet, jewellery spills out along with some gold pieces.

Kai holds up his hands in defence, “I told you, I found this on the road.”

Mako narrows his eyes, “enough with the lies kid. I want the truth.”

They turn towards the sheriff.

“The truth is, he's the outlaw.”

Two deputies step forward, forcing Mako to let go of Kai. They stand on each side of the boy, grabbing hold of his arm.

“He's spent an entire life in an orphanage until he got adopted by a real nice family six months ago and how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since.”

“Is that true?”

Kai looks up at the Avatar with pleading eyes, “the person who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got Airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like Airbending choose me for a reason.”

Bolin looks at Kai sadly and grabs Keiko’s hand.

“Like I'm a new person. I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me!” He drags his feet on the ground as they lead him away.

One of the deputies picks up the sack of gold and he walks off with the Sheriff.

“Are you taking him back to the orphanage?” Bolin asks.

“No, he’s headed to jail.”

Keiko looks down and thinks for a moment, she lets go of Bolin’s hand and steps forward.

“Wait!”

Everyone turns to her with surprise.

“You got the families life savings back, now let us take the boy.”

“Keiko,” she turns and looks at her father, “do you really want the first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?” He asks and Keiko she smiles softly, “I believe there are some people who deserve a second chance, he just needs some guidance, that’s all.”

“Do you want this kid or not?”

Tenzin scratches his beard in thought, “yes, you can release the boy into our custody.”

The sheriff sighs and they release Kai.

Keiko holds out her hand for him to take but he hugs her instead.

“Thank you.”

When he pulls away, Keiko squishes his face in her hands, “don’t make me regret it.”

Bolin approaches them with Jinora in tow, “welcome to the family, little bro!”

Bolin hugs Keiko and Jinora hugs Kai.

Bumi gives Tenzin a hug, much to his brother's disdain.

They turn to board the airship and Mako pulls Kai aside.

He bends down to his level, “I just want you to know, I'm going to be watching you, kid. I know exactly what you're all about because I've been there before. You don't have me fooled.”

Kai takes a step back with both hands out in front of him in a protective gesture, “whoa, hey, lighten up,” Kai puts his hands in his pockets, “I'm turning over a new leaf. Making a change. Don't you worry about me.”

Kai walks up the ramp, Jinora was shyly waiting for him.

“Hi, I'm Jinora,” she blushes and turns away, “if you need any help with Airbending I could show you what I know.”

Kai tugs on his suspenders, “thanks.”

Tenzin appears in the doorway.

“That's real nice of you,” Kai continues.

“Jinora!”

The two children are startled and they look at him.

“We're leaving now.”

Jinora smiles at Kai and they board the airship.   
  


“So...” Asami starts, climbing onto the bed where Korra and Keiko were already sitting, they’re in their pyjamas.

“I couldn’t help but notice how...close you and Bolin were this morning,” she teases with a raised eyebrow.

Keiko narrows her eyes in confusion, “he’s my boyfriend, we’re dating.”

Asami shook her head, “no, I know that, what I meant was you two seemed close in an intimate way.”

Keiko looks down and mouths, “intimate?”

The nonbender sighs and Korra glances at Keiko, “uh...what I think Asami is trying to get at is...” the Avatar blinks, “actually I have no idea what she’s getting at.”

Asami tries again, “Keiko, have you and Bolin...” she makes suggestive gestures with her hands and Keiko blinks, eyes going wide.

“Umm...” she looks away awkwardly, “no...we...haven’t been doing...uhh...I’m not...ready for that...yet,” she says, pressing her lips together and quickly glances between Korra and Asami.

“Well have you thought about it?” Asami asks and Keiko brings her knees to her chest.

“I...yes,” Keiko admits, her cheeks burned and she hid her face, “I have...thought about it but it sounds...scary?” She was unsure of her word choice, she shakes her head, “can we not talk about this?” She asks, “I’m uncomfortable.”

Asami looks at her apologetically, “I’m sorry, I was just curious.”

Keiko shrugs, “it’s fine.”

The Avatar glances between her friends and suggests, “why don’t we go down to the kitchen and make some cookies?”

The idea makes Keiko smile a little, “sure, that sounds fun.”

Bolin and Mako heard faint laughing from underneath them and looked at each other curiously.

”What are they doing down there?” Bolin wonders.

They left Mako’s room and tiptoed downstairs and pulled the kitchen doors open.

The lights were on, Korra, Asami and Keiko were having a fight, giggling and throwing flour at each other.

Mako crossed his arms in amusement, “what’s going on here?”

The girls squeak and turn around like fox antelope caught in Satomobile headlights.

When the surprise dies down, Asami grabs the carton of eggs off the counter, she glances at Keiko and Korra and smiles slyly.

The other two put on the same face and they use Airbending to close the door.

They each grab two eggs, Mako and Bolin back away slowly, suddenly afraid.

As the girls raise the eggs the boys lift their arms to shield themselves.

“No, no, no! Hey! Wait!”

“Keiko, Baby, I love you! Please don’t do this!” Bolin begs.

The girls laugh and start pelting the boys with eggs.

When they ran out of eggs the only sounds were shells falling on the floor and scattered giggling.

The boys look away from the mess and up at the smiling girls.

Mako steps forward and grabs a second carton of eggs and it was the girl's turn.

He glances at his brother and they each grab an egg.

They’re laughing and screaming could be heard throughout the airship, waking everyone else up.

Tenzin stomps down the stairs, muttering to himself.

He’s followed by Bumi, Jinora and Kai.

When he reaches the kitchen he slams the doors open and his eyes widen at the mess.

The teenagers stop and look at him.

They were covered in both eggs and flour.

Mako and Bolin held eggs in their hands while Korra and Keiko had their hands shoved in the bag of flour Asami was holding.

“What is going on in here?!” Tenzin demands and Keiko takes her hands out of the flour and shrugs innocently, “we’re baking!”

Bumi starts laughing behind him, Jinora and Kai look up at Tenzin and ask, “can we bake too?”

“No,” he says flatly and turns back to the teens, “clean this up and go to bed!”

He closes the door and starts to walk away.

The laughter starts up again and his face turns red and his eyebrow twitches.

He groans and stomps back upstairs.

* * *

At Ming-Hua’s prison in the Fire Nation.

An old man with a white beard and red scar on the left side of his face stares down at the empty cell.

“They came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry, Lord Zuko,” the White Lotus sentry hangs his head in shame.

“How could you let this happen?”

“They caught us by surprise. And Zaheer is an Airbender now.”

Lord Zuko’s eyes widen in shock, “no! This can't be. Do you have any idea the power these criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender. Put them all together, they could take down the entire World. And now you're telling me their leader is an Airbender?”

“We can track them...”

“We don't need to track them,” Zuko turns away from the sentry, “I know exactly where they're going.”

Zuko begins to walk away and the White Lotus sentry follows.

Zuko steps outside, “notify the new Chief’s of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent.”

Waiting for Zuko sat a big imposing red dragon.

“And send word to Lin Beifong in Republic City. The Avatar must be protected.”

The dragon lowers his head so Zuko could climb on.

“Where are you going?”

The dragon lifts its head and lets out a roar, spreading its wings.

“To stop them.”

The dragon flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six around 9 or 10 pm


	6. Chapter 6

“It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se.” Korra says, “what’s the Earth Queen like?”

“I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite...demanding.”

Korra looks concerned briefly before turning her attention to the lower deck where Bumi wasn’t really practicing his Airbending but sparring with Keiko.

She had her cape off and was standing in the middle of the lower deck with uncle Bumi, who was darting around on the balls of his feet, punching the air with boxing gloves on.

She didn’t have gloves.

"Since you're small, I'll go easy on ya," he assures.

Keiko sighs, “I’ll be fine, uncle Bumi, don’t hold back.”

"Alright then, little lady, bring it on."

“Can you please not call me that? I don’t like it when people bring up my size, it makes me feel like a little girl,” she grumbles.

Jinora laughs suddenly from something Kai said and she looks in her direction.

"Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent."

Bumi goes to take a swing, Keiko turns back in time and grabs his hand and twists it. He has half a second to look at her shocked before she flips him over with her legs.

Bumi is slammed onto the deck with a yell, Keiko gets off her uncle and gets to her feet, she helps him up and looks around, everyone is staring at her in surprise.

"What?" She asks.

"Where," Bumi wheezes and coughs.

"Oh! I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She asks, concerned.

Bumi waves her off, clearing his throat, “where on Earth did you learn to do that?"

"Uhh..."

Before she could answer Bolin sees something in the distance.

“This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where dad grew up! Look! Look!”

“Okay, calm down, I’m looking.”

Keiko grabs her cape and jumps up onto the upper deck, from up here she could see Ba Sing Se grow closer as they approach the city.

They pass by the outer wall into the agrarian zone.

Korra peers down excitedly, “I wonder how many Airbenders are down there.”

The Lower Ring is dirty and crowded with shacks and apartments, smoke streams out of the chimneys.

Below they could see a beggar on the ground and a group of people collect water from a polluted stream.

“Ugh.”

They reel back in disgust.

“The Lower Ring looks terrible.”

Bolin claps a hand over his nose and looks like he's about to puke.

Mako pulls his scarf over his nose.

“Yeah, I can smell it from here. No wonder dad left.”

Keiko waves her arm in the air and bends the smell away.

Mako, Korra and Bolin take a deep breath of clean air.

“Thank you,” Bolin kisses her cheek.

“You’re welcome,” she smiles and keeps bending until they reach the middle ring.

The airship passes by the beautifully manicured gardens of the Middle Ring.

When they reach the Upper Ring the airship passes the golden rooftops of the royal palace towards what is assumed to be a docking area for airships.

Kai and Jinora look very enthusiastic at the sight while Bumi appears to be bored.

“Wow. Now, this is more like it,” Kai says.

A guard uses flags to guide the ship into a landing spot, a propeller of the airship as it slows its revolution.

The ramp lowers and Team Avatar exits the airship to meet someone who is already stationed at the bottom to receive them.

“Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin and Master Keiko,” he bows, “it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun.”

“Thank you.”

Bolin walks up to them with Pabu on his shoulder, Naga and Oogie follow.

Bolin inhales deeply, “ahh, it’s got that Upper Ring smell.”

Gun looks at Bolin alarmed, “oh, no. The Queen hates animals. We've got to get them out of sight.”

Bolin rubs his head and turns back to Naga and Oogie, “well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt. These two are gonna be a little tougher.”

“Come with me, hurry. I'll take you to your quarters.”

They follow Gun, their accommodations were past a beautiful lotus pond with koi fish swimming in it.

He leads them over the bridge, “now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough. That's very important.”

Keiko looks left and could see a bit of construction in the distance.

“And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that.”

Korra looks a little bored with the list of rules.

“If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat.”

“Seems like an awful lot of rules.”

Gun lowers his head dejectedly, “oh, you have no idea, and I’m the one who gets in trouble when people don’t follow them.”

Kai has his arms behind his head as a rich lady walks by. He glances at her for a split second before looking forward but ends up doing a double-take and looks at the richly dressed woman again, staring directly at the money pouch on her hip.

“And please, for my sake, just try not to upset Her Majesty.”

Kai sneaks off.

Gun gestures his arms out in a ‘ta-da’ motion, “here we are.”

Team Avatar takes a moment to admire their temporary lodgings.

“Ooh, very swanky,” Bolin shoves his hands in his pockets.

Gun leads them inside, it’s finely furnished in greens, browns and golds.

“Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable...” he points sternly to Bolin.

Bolin looks at Gun with surprise, “hey!”

“And keep those animals out of sight in the backyard!” He puts his hands back into his robes again, “Avatar Korra, if you'd follow me,” he turns and heads out of the door, “we don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting.”   
  


The Earth Queen standing at the balcony, overseeing the work being done to her garden.

Gun approaches her, “Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra.”

The queen thrusts both arms out from her sleeves, she wears ornamental golden fingernails on her last two fingers, “you’re ruining the koi pond! It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries!” She shakes her fist with anger and points sternly to the worker on the ground, “guards, take that buffoon away!”

Two Dai Li agents proceed to take the gardener by his arms while a woman, presumably his colleague, looks on helplessly.

“And get me someone who knows what they're doing! You!”

The woman takes a step backwards in fear.

“Rip everything out and start over!”

The woman gets into a bending stance and bends the ground.

The ground that once had the topiaries is now bare, barren earth.

The Queen doesn't look amused.

“I am surrounded by idiots,” she looks to the side and turns around to face Korra, “so, I finally get a visit from the Avatar. Let me guess, you want something.”

Korra awkwardly takes a step forward, “well, actually, Your Majesty, I was hoping you could-“

“I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favours after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom,” she turns away from Korra slightly, “he and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire.” She returns her attention to Korra, “the United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory.”

“Well, I- I'm not sure what I can do about that.”

“Not that you care.”

Korra is surprised by the Queen's rudeness.

“But what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside and now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes.”

I'm very sorry for your troubles, but actually-“

The Queen interrupts Korra again, “that topiary is supposed to be an eel-swan, not a turtle-duck!”

Korra gives the Queen a ‘really?’ expression while Gun raises his sleeves up in front of his face and cowers.

“No!”

Korra and Gun are startled by her outburst.’

“To your left! Your other left!” She turns to Korra, “do you have these problems with your servants?”

“I don't really have servants.” Korra turns serious, “but, Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new Airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se.”

The Queen glances at Korra, skeptical, “Airbenders in Ba Sing Se? Where did you hear that?”

“Before we left Republic City, we got some reports.”

“Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me,” she turns to face the Avatar.

“Oh. Of course. What is it?”

“I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town South of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here.”

Korra looks both reluctant and suspicious but she bows respectfully anyway, “yes, Your Majesty.”

Back at their apartment, Tenzin is seated while Jinora, Asami, and Mako are standing, Bolin and Keiko are on the second floor by the stairs.

“Hey, has anyone seen Kai?” Jinora asks.

Tenzin stands up and looks around, “Kai?”

Bolin calls out as he walks down the stairs, “Kai! Little bro?”

Bumi opens a set of doors, “he’s not over here.”

“I don't think I've seen him since we landed,” Asami says.

Mako groans “I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again.”

Jinora walks up to Mako, “we have to find him.”

Mako crosses his arms, “what’s the point? He obviously doesn't care about us.”

“But he's my new little brother, he’s probably lost and scared,” Bolin says, worried.

“He is just a little boy,” Keiko says while coming down the stairs, “he's our responsibility.”

Tenzin nods in agreement, “besides, he's the only Airbender we've recruited so far. We can't lose him.”

Mako frowns slightly, “fine. Bolin and I will find him.”

Before they left, Keiko kisses Bolin, “be careful, Honey, and try to find Kai before dark.”

“Don’t worry,” he strokes her cheek with his thumb, “we’ll be back with Kai before dinner, I promise.”

Keiko nods and closes the door behind them.  
  


They searched the Upper Ring.

Bolin walks up to the railing on the bridge and looks down into the pond.

“Kai! Did you go fishing?”

Mako doesn't look amused by his brother's antics.

“You under the bridge?”

A gust of wind comes out of nowhere and blows a rich man's robes up and his hat flies upwards, his hat flew off his head and lands on the ground.

He pushes them down and looks a little dishevelled.

Someone picks up his hat and hands it to him.

It’s Kai!

“Here, sir, let me help you,” he begins to pat the man down.

“Oh, thank you, young man.” he puts the hat back on his head, “what a strange sudden breeze.”

“Yeah, that was really weird,” Kai agrees, he finishes walking around the man and pockets a wad of notes into a pouch sitting on his back.

“Thanks for your help.”

The rich man walks off and Mako frowns at Kai, angry.

“Kai!”

Kai turns and gives a nervous salute and he starts running.

“Get back here!”

The crowd looks on in shock as Mako and Bolin start to chase the boy.

“Kai, it's us! Mako and Bolin! Your new family!”

A man pulling a rickshaw stops abruptly as Kai runs past him and ducks into an alley.

Mako follows after him closely.

Kai turns onto a street occupied by two carriages, he slides under one carriage to flee. Mako runs up the side of a building and jumps over the carriage.

Kai looks up at Mako, he quickly does a tuck and roll to avoid Mako's legs and the boy quickly darts into a dark alley.

“Excuse me,” everyone looks to Bolin he tries to gingerly scoot past two carriages, “pardon me. No, no, carry on.”

Bolin starts running once he clears the obstacle.

Mako and Bolin chase Kai onto a train platform.

Kai emerges from the staircase and heads towards a train.

Inside the train, Kai casts a glance behind and meanders through the crowd.

He bumps into Mako and he gives a startled yelp with his hands in a surrender position.

Mako looks at the boy sternly, “what are you doing running around robbing people?”

“I was just practicing my Airbending,” he says in an innocent tone.

“Yeah, right,” Mako puts a hand on Kai's shoulder and attempts to pull him away, “let’s go. You're in big trouble.”

The Firebender has actually only grabbed Kai's outer coat and the boy bends down, allowing Mako to pull the fabric off him.

Kai manages to swing his arms around, pulling the coat back to him as he lets out a gust of air, pushing the brothers backwards.

The commuters are flabbergasted by the commotion.

Kai smiles and puts on his coat as he exits the train.

The doors slide shut on Mako and Bolin, leaving them trapped on the carriage.

“Hey!”

Kai gives the brothers a cheeky wave and Mako turns to Bolin.

“Your little brother, huh?” He frowns.

Bolin chuckles nervously, “yeah, just lovable little scamp, isn't he?”

“Reminds me of my little brother.”

The train slowly pulls out of the station.

“This is the express line to the Lower Ring. Next stop, Po Kong Station.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering I will be doing more with Keiko’s combat skills, it won’t be just a one time thing that happened in book one, she just didn’t have any fight scenes in the second book


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapters might be later than usual, I just discovered the Lord of the Rings movies are all on Netflix at the same time

The train pulls into Po Kong Station, which was poorly kept and falling apart.

The train doors are opened and the brothers are pushed and shoved out by the passengers.

“Alright, let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring.”

The cross the platform where another train sits with the conductor standing watch.

A woman walks up to him, showing the man her ticket stub. He nods and the woman steps on board. The brothers attempt to follow after her but the guard raises his arm up to stop them.

“Passports and tickets.”

Mako and Bolin rummage through their pockets.

“We can pay, hold on...where’s my money?”

The brothers widen their eyes and look at each other.

“No. Kai wouldn't-“ there's an awkward silence before Bolin finally realizes his mistake, “aw, man!”

“Alright,” he shoves the brothers away, “beat it you two, before things get ugly.”

Bolin stumbles backwards and Mako gets into a fighting stance before he notices two Dai Li agents standing nearby, glaring at them.

Mako stands up straight and sighs, “c’mon,” he says, pulling Bolin away.

They walk down a dirty street, run-down with worn-out shop signs.

“The bad news is, we're stuck here. The good news is,” Bolin claps a hand on Mako's shoulder, “you can go the bathroom wherever you want.”

Mako looks at him with a blank stare and Bolin releases his hold on Mako, looking a little dejected.   
  


Asami stood at the helm, steering the airship as they took off.

Korra stands nearby.

“Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?” Asami asks.

“There are royal guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I think Her Majesty just likes ordering me around.”   
  


It’s grown dark and Keiko waits by the front door, staring anxiously out the window.

Tenzin comes up behind and places a hand on her shoulder.

“They should’ve been back hours ago,” she says without turning around.

“I’m sure their fine, it’s getting late, you should get some rest.”

Keiko shook her head and walked across the room, she grabbed her staff.

“No, I’m going out to look for them,” she announces and opens the door, taking off into the night sky.   
  


In the morning down in the Lower Ring, the brothers spent the night, Mako was slumped upright against a crate with one arm that he uses as a pillow and he has a banana peel on his head.

Bolin on the other hand, is lying supine on the floor with newspapers over him like a blanket. The Earthbender sits up as he wakes, shaking the loose papers.

He yawns, “man, oh,” he tries to stretch his shoulders, “I think I slipped a disc sleeping here. It's been a while,” he reaches behind him and pulls out a can from his coat, “since we spent the night on a trash pile.”

Mako wakes up and wipes away the drool on his chin.

“It's about how I remembered,” Bolin tosses the can aside.

Mako stands up, “I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night,” he flicks the banana peel off his head.

Bolin gets to his feet and looks out of the alley, “I'm worried about Kai. He's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably really scared.”

Mako put a hand on Bolin’s shoulder, “he’s probably still in the Upper Ring,” he assures, “we need to find a way to get up there.”

Bolin nods and they set off.

Mako and Bolin walking along the street somewhere, they turned left from the alley and seemed to be wandering, they didn’t have a clue as to where they were in the Lower Ring, whether they were moving further upwards towards the Middle Ring or downwards towards the Outer Wall.

But as they go, Bolin’s stomach starts to rumble.

“Whew, I'm getting hungry,” he gasps as he sees a fruit stall, “we might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old,” he gestures his hand out to the fruits, “fruit stand scam. Come on.”

Mako is reluctant but Bolin grabs him by the arm and pulls him towards the stand.

The fruits have numerous flies buzzing around and some of them are clearly rotten and mouldy.

“You remember how it goes. I push you into the stand, you scream, I pretend to faint.”

“I don't want any part of this. Besides,” he gestures to the festering produce, “look at this fruit. It's disgusting. We don't want to steal this.”

A teenager stands up from behind the stall, he looks a little like Bolin.

“Hey, you trying to steal my fruit?” He points to Mako accusingly.

“No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit.”

“Oh,” Tu presses down on the fruit and it gives way easily since it has most likely turned to mush from the decomposition, “you too good for my fruit? This is the best fruit on the block.”

Mako raises an eyebrow, “so, you want me to steal it?”

Tu raises his left arm up with his biceps flexed, “just try it, buddy,” he kisses the bicep, “go ahead.”

Bolin turns to Mako, “I'm confused. Are we stealing the fruit or not?”

“I knew it!”

Mako and Bolin turn away and attempt to flee.

“Thieves!”

Tu leaps out from behind the stall, over the fruit and tackles the brothers to the ground with one in each hand.

They land at someone's feet and look up to see a middle-aged man with a basket of fruit in his hands.

“What's going on here?”

Tu: shoves an elbow into Mako's back and presses his palm down on Bolin's back, “dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit.”

Chow takes a step forward and frowns. His eyebrows then raise up and his expression softens.

“Bolin? Mako?”

“How do you know our names?” Mako asks.

“Yeah, I mean, I'm famous, so I get that, but how do you know his name?”

“You look just like San.”

Mako and Bolin look at each other with surprise.

“Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are. They're your cousins, my brother San's kids.”   
  


Chow and Tu lead Mako and Bolin back to their apartment.

“Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports pages with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!”

Bolin grits his teeth as he speaks, “yeah, they're not really comedies, but, uh-“

“Yeah,” Tu crosses his arms irritably, “I could probably be a Pro-bender, or an actor, or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like here on the streets,” he flexes his muscles, “you gotta be tough.”

Bolin glances at his brother, “oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets. We were homeless, then we were kind of in a gang, then we lived in a gym.”

Chow grabs them by the shoulders, in the apartment, they all turn their heads towards the door as it’s kicked open.

“Hey, everybody! Look who's here! San's kids, Mako and Bolin!”

“No way.”

“Come in.”

“Welcome.”

Mako and Bolin wave shyly and the family members stand up to greet them.

A graying elderly woman walks towards the brothers.

“Is it true?” She clasps both hands together with hope, “after all these years?”

“Boys,” Chow walks to his mother and rests a hand on her back, “this is your grandmother, Yin.”

“Oh, it is so wonderful to finally meet my long-lost grandchildren.” She rushes up to them to hug them both and they return the affection by embracing her as well. Yin pulls away and speaks, “where is San and your mother?”

Mako and Bolin look at each other with surprise.

“Wait, you mean, you don't know?”

Yin's hopeful expression fades away.

“I'm sorry. They were killed when we were little.”

The family’s expressions fall and they look around, downcast.

Yin glances at the floor and tears well up in her eyes at the mention that her son and daughter-in-law are dead. 

Suddenly something swoops down and almost knocks Bolin over.

In his arms is a small young woman with long brown hair, she wore a scarlet cape and held a wooden staff in her hand.

When she pulls away she looks at Bolin with relief.

“There you are,” she puts a hand on his chest, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“All night?”

“Well...you didn’t come home and I got worried and this is a big city you know, I couldn’t help thinking what if you were lost or-or worse-“

Bolin lifts her chin and cuts her off with a peck.

“Babe, I’m fine,” he smiles, “more than fine, we found our family.”

“You what?”

Bolin steps away from Keiko and puts a hand on her back, Keiko stared at everyone sitting in the room, there had to be at least twenty people in here.”

Bolin gestures to the small elderly woman and introduces them, “this is my grandma Yin, grandma this is my girlfriend Keiko Beifong.”

It was already silent but it felt piercing now at the mention of her family.

Yin’s eyes widen in shock and she steps forward, “Beifong? As in _the_ Beifong’s?”

Keiko nodded and Tu spoke up.

“How did you land a noblewoman, Bolin?”

Keiko turned to Tu and shakes her head, “oh, I’m not really a noblewoman,” she puts a hand on her chest, “I’m just a simple Air Nomad.”

She shows them her tattooed hands and forehead.

Yin smiles, “well, whatever you are, you’re more than welcome here,” she takes Keiko’s hand, “come, tell me about yourself and how you met my grandson.”

The doors close behind them.   
  


Northern Water Tribe

Eska and Desna sit on their thrones, they rest their heads on one arm, bored out of their minds.

Their interest is piqued at the sight of the guests and they stand up.

It’s Zuko and Tonraq.

“Lord Zuko, uncle. This is a surprise.”

Eska rolls her eyes, “finally something interesting happens. Ruling the tribe is so tedious.”

“Then you should enjoy this,” Zuko’s expression turns serious, “we need to check on a secret ice prison in the Western tundra.”

The twin's lips quirk up in small smiles.   
  


In the Western Tundra, a blizzard was currently ongoing and in the distance is the shadow of the secret prison.

Two White Lotus sentries stand guard at the entrance, the heavy metal doors open and they step inside.

“Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?” Eska asks, looking around.

“I'd like to put my tailor in here. He never gets my cuffs right,” Desna lifts his arms up and looks at his sleeves, “they’re so creasy.”

Two more sentries stand guard as the elevator is brought up.

The doors open and they step inside, first the twins and then Zuko and Tonraq.

The doors shut and they begin their descent.

“We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner. She's a powerful Firebender named P'li who can create explosions with her mind. Ironically, I hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar myself once.”

Tonraq's eyes shift to the side towards Zuko and he raises an eyebrow.

There’s a few seconds of silence before Zuko turns towards Tonraq with a defeated expression.

“Didn't work.”

Eska speaks up, “don’t feel bad, I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding, it happens.”

Tonraq look back at his niece with an unamused expression, the elevator comes to a stop and he turns serious, “let’s just focus on keeping this woman in prison.”

The elevator doors slide open and light fills the cabin.

It’s an empty chasm with a piece of land in the middle.

Two White Lotus sentries are guarding the single cell in the ice.

The group steps onto the bridge and it begins moving to the other platform.

“The intense cold prevents her from Firebending,” Zuko explains.

“There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here.”

“That's what we thought about the other three prisons.”

They step off the bridge and approach the cell.

Inside P’li shivers.

“Must be something exciting going on. No one interesting has visited me in thirteen years.”

Tonraq shoots the woman an icy look, “don’t get used to it.”

“He's out, isn't he?” P’li says, bending forward so they could see her and she smiles, “mmm, I'm feeling warmer already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight around 10 - 11pm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, I’ve added Kyoshi in the tags
> 
> Korra may not be connected with her past lives anymore but their spirits still exist in the Spirit World

The airship has landed in a barren town.

Korra and Asami have disembarked and are heading towards a building to collect the tax money.

Korra looks around, the townspeople scurry away with their children and shut the windows and doors.

“I don't like the looks of this. Let's hurry up and get out of here,” Korra says.

Two guards tug and slide a door open.

“You here to pick up the tax shipment?” One of them asks and Korra nods, gesturing to the airship behind her.

“Go ahead and load it on the airship.”

Four guards load up sacks of coins into a wheelbarrow, the guards wheel the tax towards the airship.

An explosion is heard and a red flare shoots towards the sky.

The guards who have noticed the signal and they glance around worriedly, Korra and Asami look concerned.

The revving of motorcycle engines is heard in the distance.

Motorcycles jump over a wooden fence.

Some of them are carrying weapons like spears and spiked maces. They ride forward with a metal truck behind them.

Asami puts on her electric glove, “so much for our escorts.”

“Maybe we should've brought everybody else.”

The gang circles around the girls for a while before braking harshly, sending clouds of dust up into the air.

A shirtless, muscular man walks towards them, he wears shoulder armour and elbow guards on his right arm and green streaks in his hair and beard.

“Step away from the gold, ladies, and you won't get hurt.”

Korra and Asami glare at the man and stand their ground.

Korra raises an arm up, defensive, “sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se.”

“Aw, we love gals with spirit. Suit yourself.”

Gombo attempts to kick Korra's head but she ducks in time and cartwheels, sweeping the man of his feet.

Korra then bends a trail of Earth towards the bikers and pops up two columns from the ground, sending the motorbikes flying into the air.

A biker tries to escape but is thrown into the air. Korra bends another trail of Earth.

A biker holding a pipe in his hands rides towards Asami who frowns before rushing forward.

She leaps into the air and wraps her legs around the biker's torso, she forcefully throws the biker of his seat and the motorbike gets flipped over from the force.

Asami lands and stands in an attacking posture as another biker heads towards her.

However, a wall of earth appears in front of him and the biker collides into it.

One of the bikers heads towards a sack of gold and one of the bags is splayed open, spewing gold coins onto the ground. The passenger uses his spear and pierces through a gold sack, carrying it along with them.

Korra stops them by bending a gust of air and knocks them away.

Asami runs towards a pair of gangsters and the passenger swings his spear at Asami.

She jumps up, over the spear and past their heads and extends her gloved hand, touching the passenger's shoulder, electrocuting him. The man screams and falls off the bike, dropping his spear.

As Asami lands on the ground, she seizes possession of his spear. His companion in front swings his bike around to face Asami.

Korra dodges a couple of kicks, Gombo swinging his legs around in an attempt to land a hit on Korra.

The Avatar continues to bob and weave before kicking out a column of Earth at him and he is knocked back.

Gombo gets up and runs off to the truck and jumping onto the side, holding onto the barred window.

“Retreat! Retreat!”

A lone biker looks afraid and he revs his engine to turn away. Gombo and the rest of the gang inside the truck drive off with the back doors splayed open.

“You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar! That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!”

“Why do I get the feeling he's right?” She turns and faces Asami, looking doubtful.   
  


Inside the throne room in the palace in Ba Sing Se, Gun and Korra stand before the Queen.

“Your Majesty, the Avatar has returned with the tax payments.”

The Earth Queen looks quite relieved.

“Finally. Secure it in the vault.”

Gun bows, “it’s being done as we speak.”

Korra takes a step forward, “so now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the Airbenders here in the city.”

Gun looks towards her with a shocked expression.

The Queen looks bored but attempts to look innocent.

She shifts her eyes around and places her hands together, “the Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow,” she shoos Korra away.

Korra narrows her eyes, angry, “you make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries and then you just want to send me away?”

The Queen has one hand on her chin, judging Korra quietly.

“We're not going anywhere until we find some Airbenders! We know there are some here!”

The Queen points to Korra, “get her out of my sight!”

Korra turns and walks away as Gun follows. She turns back suddenly to point at the Queen. Gun is startled and falls flat on his behind.

“This isn't over! I'm going to find the Airbenders!”

The Avatar storms out loudly with her boots beating against the floor.

Inside Yin's apartment in the Lower Ring, a spread of food is laid out on the table.

Bolin gobbles up the food greedily.

Everyone was seated around, Yin noticed Keiko wasn’t eating and frowns.

“Aren’t you hungry, dear?”

Keiko smiles at the woman, “I’m sorry, I just...can’t tell what’s vegetarian friendly and what isn’t.”

“Oh,” Yin tuts and starts making a plate for her, “I should apologize, I’ve never met someone like you before.”

Keiko smiles reassuringly at the elderly woman and takes the plate, “it’s alright, no harm done.”

Yin sits back down and Bolin stops eating, “this is so great. We've never had a family before. Now we've got...” he picks up his spoon and starts to count around the room, “one, two, five, eleven...a big family! Yeah!”

Mako turns towards his uncle, “so why did dad leave Ba Sing Se?”

“Oh, he always had big dreams.”

Yin turns her head towards her son.

“He couldn't wait to get out and see the world. Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand, but San was determined to leave and they had a huge fight. And that was the last time they ever spoke.”

Chow glances at his mother who looks upset and hurt, “oh, um, sorry, mom.”

Yin opens her eyes and looks at her grandchildren softly.

“Come with me,” she stands, “I have something to show you.”

Yin sits on the futon with a small chest on her lap and the brothers walk up to her.

“This is the only letter we ever got from San. She has the letter and a photograph in her hands, “we ever got from San. It says he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation and had” she pats the futon as a gesture to ask them to sit down, “two wonderful sons.”

Mako and Bolin take her non-verbal cue and take a seat on each side of her.

“He sent this picture of you all on his birthday.”

Mako looks at the picture sadly and Bolin has a surprised look on his face. On the left, their father is seated on the chair smiling at the camera while a young Bolin is on his lap, fidgeting a bit as his eyes are not looking at the camera. On the right, their beautiful mother and Mako are standing and the mother has her hands on Mako's shoulders. Both are smiling at the camera.

“Look, Mako. Dad's wearing your scarf.”

“I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother, Yin looks at Mako fondly, “but you have her eyes.”

Mako gives a wistful smile while Bolin has tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy.”

Bolin sniffles and wipes away the tears with his hand.

Mako looks at his grandmother sadly, he tugs a bit at his red scarf and glances at it with nostalgia. He then pulls it off his neck.

“I'm sure they would want you to have this.”

He gently places the scarf on Yin's shoulders and his grandmother smiles.

She looks at him for a short while before embracing her grandson. Bolin joins in the group hug with Yin sandwiched in the middle.

When the boys let go, Yin then reaches into the box again, looking for something.

She chuckles a little, “Bolin there’s something I want you to have.”

Yin pulls a ring from the box, it was simple, a silver band and a single emerald nestled in the middle.

“This is the ring your grandfather gave to me when he proposed, it’s been passed down for generations, I want you to have it,” she takes Bolin’s hand and places it in his palm, she closes his hand, “to give to Keiko when the time is right.”

She gives his hand a pat and stands up, Bolin watches her go and opens his hand, staring at the ring, he glances at his brother unsure.

They step back into the dining room where Bolin finds Keiko having her hair braided by one of his cousins.

He smiles gently and sits back down at the table, putting the ring in his pocket.

“You know, San would have been so proud of you guys. Travelling the World with the Avatar, he would have loved that.”

“We actually need to get back to the Avatar in the Upper Ring,” Mako says and explains the situation.”We're supposed to be helping her find Airbenders in Ba Sing Se.”

The family gasps and one child hides behind his father’s shoulder.

The room falls silent and Keiko stands and sits beside Bolin.

“What?” She looks around worriedly, “what happened?”

Chow relents and tells the tale, “one of our neighbours started Airbending about a week ago. A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up.”

Mako takes the information seriously while Bolin and Keiko are in disbelief.

“No one's seen him since.”

Tu leans against the wall and looks out of the window, “they say the Earth Queen's locking all the Airbenders up somewhere and using them for experiments.”

“Tu!” Yin stands up, “don’t talk like that about Her Majesty.” She turns around and looks up at a portrait of the Earth Queen hanging on the wall. Yin blows a kiss towards the picture and places her palms together to pray, “long may she reign.”

Keiko glances at Bolin with worry and concern.   
  


It’s the middle of the night, Bolin and Keiko share a bed while Mako sleeps on the floor.

Shadows pass by the window, blocking out the moonlight.

Two Dai Li agents swoop down into the bedroom, they witnessed Keiko Airbend, using that glider of hers to fly around.

She was only a visitor to Ba Sing Se, but they had to follow the Queen’s orders.

Round up every Airbender in the city.

Carefully one of them pulls the girl away from the Earthbender and carries her sleeping body over his shoulder.

They slip away silently like they hadn’t been there at all.

When they’re far enough away from the apartment complex Keiko slowly wakes up and groans.

“Wha...?”

She looks around, watching the apartments grow smaller as she’s taken away.

She looks left and sees a Dai Li agent, one of them is carrying her.

She starts to wiggle, trying to free herself from his grip.

“Let me go!” She shouts and they stop, one of them gets in her face.

“Be quiet!”

Keiko glares and opens her mouth to scream but a rock hand covers her mouth, more bind her hands and feet.

They take her to a dark concrete room, one slides the door open and the other tosses her inside.

Her robes are gone and she now wears the clothes of a prisoner.

One of the agents looks harshly at Keiko while the other smiles.

“Welcome to Her Majesty's army.”

Keiko turns around, there are other people of various ages wearing the same outfit as her, scattered throughout the cell, she sees Kai in the corner and rushes for the boy, wrapping her arms around him, she turns back to the Dai Li agents.

“First Airbending Regiment. From now on, you live to fight for the Earth Queen.”

The door slides shut and leaves her in darkness.   


In the morning the brothers wake up, Bolin doesn’t feel the comforting weight of Keiko’s body, he sits up and finds she’s nowhere in the room, “Keiko?”

He gets out of bed and opens the door, “Babe?”

He looks through the apartment but can’t find her.

His family is already in the dining room, looking sorrowful.

Yin holds Keiko’s staff in her hands.

Bolin approaches cautiously, “that’s her staff...so she didn’t go far.”

“Bolin,” Chow places a hand on his shoulder, “we asked one of our neighbours, she saw two Dai Li agents take her away, she’s gone.”

Bolin looks at his uncle in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten between 10 - 11pm

Keiko sat in the dark with Kai by her side, who hadn't left her side since she was tossed in.

She was meditating into the Spirit World, she needed guidance, from her grandfather preferably.

When she opened her eyes she was in a green field somewhere with trees so tall they didn't seem to have an end. She took a few steps and looked around, then she bumped into someone.

She would've fallen if they didn't grab her arm.

Keiko looked up and she saw Kyoshi.

The giant woman set Keiko on her feet and she stared at her, astonished.

“Avatar Kyoshi...”

Kyoshi smiled a little, “you sound surprised, were you hoping for someone else?”

“My grandfather.”

“I’m sorry, Aang is a bit preoccupied at the moment, he’s playing Pai Sho with Gyatso.”

“G-Gyatso? There are other Air Nomads in the Spirit World?”

Kyoshi sat down on a stump, “of course, where else would they go?”

Keiko followed Kyoshi’s lead and sat down beside her.

“I see you are an Airbender like your grandfather,” Kyoshi observed, gesturing to her tattoos, “but you wear a prisoner uniform, what happened?”

Keiko looked down at her shoes, “after Harmonic Convergence, new Airbenders started popping up all over the Earth Kingdom so my father and I along with the Avatar and others set out to find them and our search led us to Ba Sing Se where most of the reports came from but when we got there someone told me his neighbour started to Airbend and the Dai Li took him away. They came for me too, tossed me in a dark room somewhere underground, the other Airbenders are here with me, they’re scared and I don’t know what to...” she closes her eyes takes a deep breath, “the agents that took me said we now live to fight for the Earth Queen, First Airbending Regiment of Her Majesty’s army.”

She looked up at Kyoshi who closed her eyes in shame, “There aren’t many things I regret during my time in my lifetime but creating the Dai Li...that is my biggest regret,” the spirit reaches forward and covers Keiko’s hand with her own, “I am sorry.”

Keiko smiled weakly, “it’s alright, I’ll get us out...somehow.”

Kyoshi smiled at her, “the more I look at you, the more I see. You are as much a part of the Earth Kingdom as I am. An Airbender you may be but within you I can see you are as strong and as enduring as an Earthbender.”

“Strong...” Keiko repeats and shakes her head, “I don’t see myself as strong, I’m too...soft.”

“Being soft, young Airbender is not weakness, it is a different type of strength, your strength. You are caring and good-natured, you are the light that brought back the light sprit. But underneath it all I can see a fighter in you and whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, you are a fighter.” Kyoshi points to her chest, “here, in your heart is someone who will do whatever it takes to protect those around you.”

“Except for taking the life of another of course,” Keiko reminds her.

Kyoshi rolls her eyes, partly amused, “what it is about you Airbenders.”

Keiko smiles and laughs a little, Kyoshi looks at her seriously and her expression fades.

“Keiko, those Airbenders trapped in the dark with you are your people now, get them out, keep them safe.”

Kyoshi’s spirit starts to fade, “until we meet again, young Airbender.”

Keiko watches her spirit disappear and returns to her body.

“Keiko?”

She turns to Kai’s shadow.

“What’s going to happen to us?”

Keiko reaches out for the boy and hugs him close, “nothing, I won’t let anything happen to you,” she looks around towards the other shadows, “any of you, I promise.”   
  


Tonraq, Eska and Desna stand guard outside the prison. Zuko's dragon lands before them with a roar.

“Did you see Zaheer?” Tonraq asks.

“The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way.”

Zuko glances at a cloud of smoke and snow at the nearby hills.

“That's not a snowstorm. That's him.”

In the cloud of snow, Zaheer standing on the roof of a truck while Ghazan drives. He bends air around them, creating the illusion of a storm.

When they’re close enough Zaheer jumps off the truck followed by Ming-Hua.

They hit the ground running.

Tonraq, Zuko and the twins charge forward to confront them.

“I put you away once Zaheer, and I'm gonna do it again!” Tonraq jumps up and bends at Zaheer.

Zaheer slides down on the ice to avoid the attack while the others keep running forward. Tonraq bends a pillar of ice but Zaheer cartwheels to the side.

The Chief then sends dual water spirals at Zaheer who leaps over Tonraq and the latter turns to face him. Zaheer bends backwards and an arc of water sails past his head, mere inches from striking him.

Zaheer runs forward and he airbends, knocking Tonraq off his feet.

The twins are mirror images of each other.

They shoot ice at Ming-Hua who dodges every sliver of ice thrown her way.

The twins look at each other for a moment and bend large shards of ice from the ground in an attempt to stop Ming-Hua from getting any closer.

Ming-Hua effortlessly swings across the spikes.

On the other side, Ming-Hua bends a column of ice at Desna who jumps out of the way in time but Eska is knocked aside. She partially encases the twins in ice.

Ming-Hua as she leaps into the air and her ‘arms’ form an ice drill which tunnels into the chasm. She grabs onto one of the metal structures in the ice and evades the attacks of the White Lotus sentry. She jumps down on top of the guard, knocking him out.

The remaining guard begins to bend water at the fugitive but she grabs hold of him and throws the sentry against the wall and encasing him fully in ice.

Inside the cell, P’li looks a little frightened having heard the commotion.

Water fills the prison doors and turns to ice, pushing the door out of its hinges.

The ice turns back into water and retreats.

The door gives a whine as it hits the ground.

Ming-Hua casually strolls in.

P’li stares, surprised, “Ming-Hua.”

“Let's get you out of here.”

She cuts the chains binding P’li, the broken links fall and P'li stands and lifts the metal mask covering her forehead, revealing her third eye tattoo.

Ming-Hua scales the ice wall with P’li on her back.

“We could have just taken the elevator.” She says dryly.

Ming-Hua ignores her and she keeps climbing.

“Show off.”

When they reach the outside, Zuko’s dragon lands before them and roars, breathing fire at them. P'Li intercepts the flames, causing them to pass around them harmlessly in a bubble. P'li within the vortex of flames, smiles.

“I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm.”

When the fire dissipates, P’li breathes in and fires from her third eye at the dragon, the beast howls in pain.

At the same time, Zuko dodged a rock and shoots flames at Ghazan.

Another boulder flies Zuko jumps out of the way, attacking Ghazan again.

Ghazan jumps and bends one of the boulders from the back of the truck.

Zuko bends again and Ghazan taking refuge from behind the boulder as the fire collides against the rock.

Ghazan separates the boulder into two different pieces and sends them flying to Zuko.

He manages to send the first stone away but his hit by the second, he’s knocked back into the snow.

Zaheer lands behind Zuko followed by Tonraq who chases after him by propelling himself with a slab of ice and raining more ice chunks on Zaheer. 

Tonraq turns and looks at P'li.

The woman immediately bends with her mind towards the Chief.

He quickly brings up a thick sheet of ice to protect himself but is blown back when the explosion collides with the ice.

The fallen Chief rolls in the snow, unconscious.

Zuko groans and pushes himself up, the sound of an engine starting catches his attention.

He watches the truck roll away.

Inside, P'li and Zaheer locked in an embrace.

“I thought I would never see you again.”

“I never doubted.”

They kiss and Ghazan glances at the couple, visibly uncomfortable.

“Really? Right now?”

* * *

Inside Yin's apartment, the doors bursts open to reveal Tu, holding something in his hand as he walks into the house confidently.

“I got them! These passports should get you into the Upper Ring.”

Bolin steps, “thanks Tu, you're the best cousin a guy could have.”

The rest of the family behind look a little downcast at his proclamation. Bolin realizes his gaffe and turns around to address them.

“And my other cousins as well. Yeah. Yeah, you're all the best.”

“Thanks. I know this wasn't easy,” Mako says and takes the passports, handing one to Bolin.

Yin steps forward and hands Keiko’s staff to Bolin, who takes it and runs his fingers down the wood, a lump forming in his throat.

“I’m sorry we have to leave so soon,” Mako addresses the family, “but if it's true the Earth Queen has Keiko and is forcing Airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it.”

Yin who reaches forward and holds Mako's hands.

“I love you both. Come visit again.”

Yin hugs Mako and Bolin joins in by hugging her from the side. Tu joins in the group hug as well by embracing Mako from behind.

“We will, grandma.”

The other members of the family stand and hug the brothers too.

“I love you too, grandma,” Bolin says, “and Chow and Tu and Meng Meng and Chow Junior and there he is, Big Ti and Little- Little Ti and Medium Yu and...and- and what was your name again?”   
  


Underground in a training camp somewhere in the city, Keiko stands with the other Airbenders as a Dai Li agent addresses them.

“You are the property of The Earth Kingdom.”

Keiko glares at the sergeant while he speaks.

“You'll become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your duty to serve The Earth Queen.”

The benders farthest from her fire two attacks at their opponent.

One dodges and sends a volley of air back while the other at the back intercepts the air and sends it flying back.

She watches them, the one closest to her gets smacked by a gust of air by Kai across from him.

Keiko looks at the boy she was paired with and he attacks her, she swiftly evades his attacks and raises her leg to retaliate but stops.

“Go easy on me!” Yung who has both arms raised in front of his face protectively, “I-I'm not that good.”

Keiko lowers her foot and smiles reassuringly at Yung, she punches a weak blast of air at him that barely tickles his arm as he moves to the side.

He laughs a little.

The Dai Li agent stands behind Keiko.

“Never show mercy! Now attack your opponent and this time, like you mean it!”

He gives Keiko a shove and she looks at Yung remorsefully, she punches the air and Yung gets hit head-on in the torso and is flung backwards into the wall behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Keiko apologizes and went to take a step further to help him up but is held back.

“A soldier never apologizes to the enemy.”

Keiko freed herself from his grasp and turns around, glaring at the Dai Li agent, “I am not a soldier!”

He bends down to her level and speaks coolly, “when I’m through with you, you will be.”

He turns around and walks away.

Keiko glances at Yung who clutches his stomach, she looks away sadly, pushing tears away.   
  


Asami was in full training gear, with pads strapped to her hands, Korra was raining punches.

“I know that Earth Queen,” she misses, “is lying to me!” Asami dodges and sends an empty punch at Korra who avoids it, “I can tell,” Korra lifts up her leg to kick the cushion, “by that stupid little queenie,” Korra sends two quick punches on each of Asami's arm padding, “smirk of hers!” Korra punches Asami's right arm padding twice and Asami flinches a bit. “And I can't believe I helped her! I should have known she was using me!”

Korra jumps up, spins around with Airbending and kicks the padding, sending it flying off Asami's arm who groans on impact.

“Whoa! Hey! I think” she raises both hands up in a calming gesture, breathing heavily, “I could use a break. You letting off steam is,” Asami begins to undo the straps on the remaining padding, “starting to...” she pulls off the padding, “hurt.” She raises her arm and looks at it, “a lot.”

“Sorry.”

Pabu scurries towards them and squeaks.

Quick footing on stone grabs their attention and they turn to see the brothers running towards them.

Asami smiles, “Mako! Bolin!”

“You’re okay, where have you been?” Korra asks, her eyes fall on Keiko’s staff clutched tight in Bolin’s hand but no sign of her, “where’s Keiko?”

Bolin drops the staff and puts his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Bolin stands straight and puts two fingers in a running motion, “we chased Kai. Train. Slipped away,” points behind him, “Lower Ring,” he does a sleeping motion with his hands, “slept in trash pile,” hugs his stomach, “met our family,” he hugs himself, “Keiko found me,” he presses two fingers under his eyes, “grandma tears,” he points to his brother, catching him by surprise, “Mako's scarf,” he puts Pabu on his head, mimicking the headpiece The Queen wears, “Earth Queen...” he sinks to the floor in exhaustion, “lying.”

Bolin collapses while Pabu jumps off his head.

“Can you interpret that?” Asami asks.

“The Earth Queen's been secretly capturing Airbenders and forcing them into her army, she took Keiko last night.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Korra was incensed at the news, “she was lying! I knew it!” She shakes a fist in anger as her eyebrows twitch, “I swear the next time I see her-“

Asami rushes to Korra’s side.

“It's the Queen,” she whispers. Korra relaxes and looks up in surprise. Earth Kingdom guards carry the Queen's palanquin towards Korra. Bolin opens up his coat.

“Quick! Pabu, shirt!”

The fire ferret jumps in with a chirp.

Bolin buttons up his coat and the ferret squeaks as it fidgets around.

“I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty.”

The guards lower the palanquin and the Queen steps out and waits for Gun to catch up before they approach Team Avatar, minus one.

“Good. You're here. Gun, tell her the news,” the Queen glances at Gun who is meek.

“We've received word from the Yang province. There have been reports of Airbenders there.”

“Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for.”

Team Avatar who looks at her passively.

Korra speaks with forced enthusiasm, “thank you. That is just the most wonderful news. Ever,” puts her arms up to squee, “yay.”

“So, I assume you and your...friends,” Pabu fidgets and Bolin's coat visibly moves, “here will be leaving immediate...ly...ahhh ah choo! Ah-choo! Ahhh choo!”

The Queen turns to Gun and grabs him by the collar. “Is there an animal in my presence?!”

“No, Your Majesty.”

Pabu's tail peeks out of Bolin's coat.

“I would never allow an animal near you!”

Bolin notices and grabs Pabu's tail and side-steps away.

The Queen keeps sneezing, “ah choo! Ahhh ahh ah choo!” The Queen’s headpiece is in disarray, she picks up Gun's sleeves and wipes her nose with it.

“If I find one within fifty feet of me,” she taps Gun's forehead with a finger, “it's your head!” She turns to address Team Avatar, “anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way. By evening.”

The Queen turns to start to walk away

“Err...this evening?”

Gun and the Queen turn back towards Korra who is doing a bad job at lying.

“I'm not sure about leaving so soon...”

Asami speaks up to help Korra, “because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs.”

The Queen sneezes as she walks away.

Korra glances at Asami, “thanks for buying us some time.”

Inside the apartment, Tenzin sits back in his chair with his arms crossed. “I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting Airbenders, including my daughter!”

“Those people should not be forced to join an army,” Korra says and Bumi crosses his arms.

“Well, technically the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens.”

They shoot him dirty looks.

“What? It's true.”

“Guys,” they all turn to Jinora who looks worried with her fingers laced together, “what if Kai was spotted Airbending? He might have been taken too.”

“Probably not. He's surprisingly difficult to catch. Like a- like a little greased hog-monkey.”

“But, what if he was?”

Korra gets out of her seat and bends down to Jinora’s level to comfort her.

“Don’t worry Jinora, we’ll find him and even if he was captured, he has Keiko will him, she’ll keep him safe.” She stands and looks at the group, “we need to figure out where to start looking.”

Mako looks in thought, “I bet they're under Lake Laogai.”

Jinora, Korra, Bolin, and Asami who give him confused looks. Mako who puts his hand down.

“What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books. The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake.”

“Mako's right. It's the perfect spot to hide Airbenders. And I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it.”

Korra, Bumi, Tenzin and Bolin raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Bolin sits forward, “like Keiko can?”

“How?” Tenzin asks.

Jinora nods, “Keiko taught me, if I get close enough I think I can do it.”

Korra rests a hand on Jinora's shoulder, “let's get Keiko and Kai out, lets get them all out.”   
  


Oogie flies over Lake Laogai, towards a small island.

Tenzin, Korra and Jinora slide down the bison and Jinora sits down in the sand.

Tenzin crouches down to her level with a hand on her shoulder.

Korra stands over them protectively.

“If anything goes wrong, come back immediately.”

Jinora beams her dad a smile, “I will.”

She closes her eyes and starts to meditate.

Underneath her, the old Dai Li facility is now underwater and overgrown with weeds. Various sea creatures swim about.

Jinora appears as a flickering blue apparition floating within the water.

She looks around briefly and we cut to a different part of the facility with chains and hooks dangling from the ceiling.

Jinora's spirit flashes briefly before disappearing. Another tunnel underwater, Jinora appears from one of the holes in the wall.

She swims forward and stops, confused. She floats upwards before disappearing again.

Jinora opens her eyes before standing up. Korra and Tenzin walk towards her.

“What happened? What did you see?”

She looks up at the Avatar with worry.

“The Airbenders aren't there. It's completely deserted.”

Tenzin’s eyes widen with surprise, “they’re not down there?”

“Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se. Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?”

Jinora thinks, “I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring,” she looks aside uneasily, “or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring. Or the maze of tunnels that,” she points her fingers together, “connects the rings together. Or they could be-“

Tenzin interrupts with a sigh, “there are just too many places. There has to be another way to locate them.”

Korra looks at Tenzin, “maybe there is,” she walks up to Jinora and scoots down to her level, “did Keiko ever explain to you how she found me during Harmonic Convergence?”

“When I asked her about it she just said that she focused on your energy, she believes your spiritual connection led her to you.”

Korra smiles a little after hearing that.

“Maybe you can find Keiko the same way, with her being your sister and spiritual mentor.”

Jinora nods and sits down, “it’s worth a try.”

Underneath the Earth Queen’s Temple, a Dai Li sergeant has one stack of Earth discs on either side of him.

He sends a series of Earth discs out one at a time.

The first one sends a blast of air forward with both hands but gets smacked in the torso.

The second one shoots a stream of air with one hand followed by an uppercut of air with the other but he gets hit by the earth disc as well. He sinks to the ground, holding his stomach. The third sends an arc of air and stretches one arm out in anticipation of another attack. Soon after, he gets hit by a disc. The fourth one in line is Keiko who blocks the shot with a couple of air blasts.

The sergeant sends one more Earth disc flying. Cut back to Keiko who spins around and kicks, deflecting the disc away from Yung who is cowering once again.

“Thanks,” he waves to Keiko in relief.

“You again! If you have time to help your friend, maybe you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!”

He sends a volley of discs to Keiko.

Keiko swipes the discs away and dodges the next volley, turning and weaving her way around the discs as they hit the wall behind her.

The sergeant smirks and focuses his eye on Kai, Keiko sees it out of the corner of her eye and moves to stop him from hitting the boy.

But it was a ruse, the sergeant fires three more discs, two hits her in the stomach and the other in the throat, all with unnecessary force.

Keiko rolls and skids to the ground, she gets on her hands and knees, gasping in pain, she coughs, a bit of blood trickles from the corner of her mouth.

Kai moves for her but the sergeant yells at him to stay where he is and turns his attention to Keiko.

“I guess you're not as good as you thought, even for a Master.”

Keiko is forced to her knees, her lower body and arms are encased in rock.

“Throw her in the hole.”

“No!” Kai speaks up, “you’re not taking her anywhere.”

The sergeant glowers at Kai, “unless you want to join her I suggest you get back in line.”

Kai takes a fighting stance but Keiko shakes her head.

“Kai...” she croaks, “no.”

Kai looks at her and lowers his fists.

Two agents come in and grab Keiko by each shoulder. The rock gets bent away and they haul the girl away. 

They lead her to the cell and the door slides open, they toss her in and close the door, leaving her in the dark.

She pulls herself onto the bench and sits down.

Her stomach and neck ached terribly, she fears it’ll bruise.   


A short while later, Jinora's spirit flashes in the dark, catching her attention.

Jinora continues to blink and flash in front of her.

Jinora finally materializes.

And Keiko smiles, “so, you’ve finally figured it out,” she says, her voice hoarse and strained, weak to Jinora’s ears.

She looks at her sister with worry, eyeing the large bruise forming on her throat.

“What happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry abou-“ Keiko wheezes and coughs.

Jinora looks unsure but drops it anyway, “we’ve been looking for you and the other Airbenders. We're going to get you all out of here.” She looks up, “where are we anyway?”

“Underground somewhere. Other than that, I don't have a clue.”

Jinora stands up, “I'll figure it out. Don't worry.”

Keiko smiles, “I know you will.”

Jinora floats upright and her spirit disappears. Her head and shoulders pop up from the ground. She looks up and glances behind, her eyes widened and she gasps.

“The Earth Queen's temple.”   
  


Back in their apartment Team Avatar stands in the foyer.

“I can't believe Miss Queenie Smugface had them right under our noses the whole time!” Korra shouts, enraged.

“We have to get into that compound tonight, and get Keiko and the Airbenders out.”

“Alright,” Bumi claps his hands to get their attention, “we go in under the cover of darkness,” he raises both pointer fingers, “two small insertion teams and” he raises a pinky, “a third on the outside.” He clasps hands together, “then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer,” Asami, Tenzin, and Korra look skeptical, “and does anyone have a badgermole that knows morse code?”

Tenzin sighs and someone knocks on the door. They turn towards the noise.

“Oh great. Not the Queen again.”

Everyone,” Tenzin walks towards the door, “act normal,” Korra points to Bolin, “and Bolin-“

“I'm on it!” Bolin opens his coat and Pabu reels back, “what?” he grabs the back of his coat, “hey, I'm not sweaty this time!”

He gestures towards the inside of the coat, silently requesting Pabu to hide inside.

The fire ferret goes in reluctantly and Bolin buttons up his coat. The ferret fidgets inside the coat and pushes its tail out outwards, startling Bolin who looks at his ferret unamused.

Tenzin at the door looks back at Asami and Korra. He turns towards the door and opens it.

It wasn’t the Queen, it was Lin.

Tenzin looks at the woman surprised as she steps into the apartment.

“Lin?” He closes the door, “what are you doing here?”

Lin crosses her arms, “we need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger.”

“What?” Korra walks towards them and stands in the middle, “what’s going on?”

“I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq.”

“Why is Lord Zuko with my Dad?”

Lin still ignores Korra and talks to Tenzin, “Zaheer and the others have escaped.”

“How is that possible?”

“Because Zaheer is an Airbender now.”

Tenzin stares at Lin in shock, “no.”

“Alright,” Korda thrusts both hands out in irritation, “hold on,” she turns towards Lin, “will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on?” She raises both arms in confusion. “Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?”

Lin and Tenzin glance at each other silently.

Tenzin sighs, relenting, “shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them.”

Korra stares at Tenzin in disbelief.

“We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities.”

Korra looks down as the answers click in her head, “so that's why you and my dad sheltered me away.”

“It was for your own safety.”

Mako steps forward, “why were they trying to kidnap Korra?”

“We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was. Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you.”

“No,” Korra says defiantly, “I'm not running.”

Lin closes her eyes to calm herself, “Korra, you don't understand.” She opens her eyes to look back at the Avatar, “these criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before.”

“Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find Airbenders and I'm not leaving without them.”

“The Queen has Keiko,” Bolin pipes up and Lin turns around, eyes widening in disbelief.

“She’s with the other Airbenders.”

“Where are they?”

“In a military compound,” her expression changes to anger, “and we're busting them out.”

In the cell, Keiko paces in the small space given to her, the bruises on her stomach and neck have grown black and purple, her body ached.

She spots something under her shoe and picks it up.

It looks like a pin, or it could be a nail, it doesn’t really matter.

Her eyes fall on the keyhole, she kneels down and starts to pick the lock. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve around 9 - 10pm

Keiko silently opens the cell door and slips out, closing it again.

She sneaks down the hall and spots a Dai Li agent. Pressing herself against the stone she waits for him to pass before he notices her and turns around.

“Hey!”

He bends at her and she flips over the boulder, somersaults and kicks him in the chest with both her feet, knocking him unconscious.

Another one comes running after and she slides beneath his legs, striking him in the inner thigh, he groans and falls to his knees, she vaults herself over him and wraps her legs around another’s neck and flips him over, slamming his back against the wall.

She groans and holds her stomach, leaning against the wall. She gave herself a moment and takes off running, but quickly hides, spotting two more agents.

Keiko makes herself known and slides under them, their reaction time was too slow, she sweep kicks one of them and he hits the ground, she climbs up the other agent and kicks him in the face. She flips over him and he falls with a groan.

She turns around and finds herself cornered by the sergeant and two more agents.

“Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death!”

Rock hands fly at Keiko and she evades them, keeping low to the ground. She slides and stands, she stomps on one of their knees and punches him in the stomach and face.

She uses his body to shield herself from more rock hands and kicks his unconscious body into one of the other agents and flips over him, kicking the agent in the face, he groans, slumping against the wall.

It’s just her and the sergeant now, he bends a boulder at her and she cartwheels over it and hooks her legs around his neck and uses her weight and gravity against him, spinning around and launching the man into the boulder he created. She stands and takes a fighting stance, but he remains slumped.

Keiko holds her side and runs away, she finds a large green door with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom painted on it. She smiles and slides them open.

The Airbenders are asleep but wake at the sudden flood of light.

“What’s going on?” Yung asks and Kai blinks and rubs his eyes.

“Keiko?”

She holds her hand out for him, “come with me, quickly,” she whispers, her voice still weak and hoarse, “we don’t have a lot of time.”

Outside the construction site, two guards patrol the perimeter. One of them holds a lamp in hand as Jinora waits for them at the corner.

They spot her and she waves.

“Hi.”

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Ah, it's just that little Airbender girl who came with the Avatar.” He crosses his arms, “you shouldn't be walking around here all alone.”

“I'm not alone.”

She points behind them and the guards turn to find Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and Bumi, all in battle-ready positions.

They make quick work of the guards but are ambushed by Dai Li agents, but they weren’t here for them.

Keiko pushes the doors to the temple open and stands there with the Airbenders.

Team Avatar turns and blinks at her with disbelief.

The Airbenders leave the temple and gather around, keeping close.

The Earth Queen pushes her way through her agents.

“So it seems my elite army has escaped, but what I want to know is how,” she turns her attention to Keiko, “a little thing like you took out eight highly trained Dai Li agents on her own?”

Keiko feels Kai grip her hand tighter, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” she says, reaching up to hold her throat, wincing when her hand made contact with the bruised skin.

Korra glares at the Queen, “These Airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons! They have a right to choose their own paths.”

“These Airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens and I am their Queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!”

“They're leaving with me.”

“No, they're not!”

The Queen turns away and swipes her hand out and the agents fire out the rock hands. The new Airbenders retaliate, bending gusts of wind. The rock gloves collide against the air and shatter, the agents stand their ground, bending the stone ground around their boots, as they are assaulted by the fierce winds.

Tenzin, Keiko and Korra join the other Airbenders.

Bumi sees a shadow and looks up, staring at Lin’s airship.

“Come on!” He shouts over the wind.

One by one the Airbenders leave the assault and climb up a ladder.

Korra, Tenzin and Keiko hold the fort while Bumi oversees the Airbender’s escape.

With them safely onboard Bumi grabs the radio, “Everyone's in! Let's go.”

Tenzin, Keiko and Korra climb up the scaffolding.

One of the agents moves to grab Keiko’s ankle, she gets a good grip on the pole and swings herself around, kicking the agent in the chest and knocking him down, the metal pipe comes loose and she holds it in her hands.

Tenzin and Korra send streams of air down at the agents to knock them away.

A Dai Li agent bends a pillar and jumps upward to grab Korra and Keiko jumps over, she hits the agent in the jaw, letting the pole go and it falls to the ground, hitting the others as it goes by.

Lin moves the airship and Oogie comes into view.

Tenzin whistles at his bison, “Oogie!”

The bison swoops down for them and they jump in the saddle. The bison flies away and the Queen looks up at the fleeing animal and the airships, she points at them.

“Take down those airships!”

The Dai Li agents sends chunks of rock upwards, the first rock sails past them harmlessly.

“Bring me those airships now!” The Queen demands as Oogie’s fur rains down on her, “ah ahh choo!” She waves her arms around, “oh, get it off me! Ah-choo!” She shakes her head around, “get this fur off of- AH CHOO!”

Once safely away they join Asami in the airship and Bolin rushes for Keiko, collecting her in his arms, she groans a little as he makes contact with the bruise on her stomach.

He pulls away and holds her face with teary eyes, “I love you.”

“I know,” she says weakly. He takes a good look at her, at the bruise on her throat and dried blood on her chin and he stares with horror.

“What happened?”

She tries to explain what happened but all that seems to come out of her mouth were syllables and wheezing. She tries to clear her throat and manages, “Dai Li...”

Bolin turns around, “Korra!”

The Avatar turns around and notices her friend and gasps, eyes widening in shock.

She examines Keiko’s bruise, “where else are you hurt?”

Keiko lifts up her shirt and shows the Avatar an even bigger bruise across her stomach.

”Asami, can you get me some water?” Korra asks.

”I’m on it.”

Korra looks up at Keiko, “are you injured anywhere else?”

”No, just there.”

”What happened?” Tenzin asked, stepping inside, he looks at Keiko concerned and she manages a smile.

”I got hit with a couple Earth discs,” she explains, “during ‘training’ the Dai Li agent might have used unnecessary force,” her voice cracked and she could barely speak above a whisper.

Korra raised her eyebrows, “you think? Keiko, you’re black and blue,” she puts a little pressure on the left side and Keiko tries to yelp, flinching away from Korra, “and you might have a fractured rib.”

Asami comes back with the water and they sit Keiko down one one of the white couches.

Korra works on her neck first, Keiko groans with discomfort.

”I’m sorry,” Korra apologizes.

”It’s alright.”

”How did you escape?” Jinora asks, “you were locked in a cell.”

”I um,” she clears her throat, “I picked the lock.”

”You what?”

”It took me a few tries, I found a nail on the floor.”

”And then what happened?”

”You heard the Queen, I took down eight Dai Li agents.”

”But your injured,” Mako argues and she shoots him a look.

”And why would that stop me?” She asks, Korra stops on her neck and she rubs it, moving to lay down so Korra could have better access to her stomach, “I had to get the Airbenders out, ow,” she flinches.

“Sorry.”

”Besides, it’s what Avatar Kyoshi told me to do.”

Everyone stops and stares at her.

”What?”

”You spoke to Avatar Kyoshi?” Tenzin asks and Keiko nods.

“Yeah, when the Dai Li threw me in with the rest of the Airbenders I went into the Spirit World hoping to find grandpa Aang for guidance but I ran into Kyoshi instead.”

”What...what else did she tell you?” Her father asks and Keiko thinks back on it.

”Nothing else of importance but she said ‘until we meet again’ which could mean one or two things, she has something she wants to tell me or when I die.” Keiko flinches, “I’m hope it’s the former.”

* * *

They land on a cliff overlooking a deserted city, the sun rises just off the horizon.

Keiko stands with the Avatar and her father.

“I know that none of you chose to become Airbenders,” Tenzin says, “but now, you do have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide, is up to you.”

Yung and the others contemplate their decision for a moment before Yung stands up.

“I want to go with you.”

Another stands.

“Me too.”

“Count me in.”

“I'll go too!”

They all stand and tears form in Tenzin’s eyes.

Team Avatar transfers their belongings to Lin’s airship and Keiko turns to her father, who looks a little disappointed that she won’t be going with him.

“I need to stay with Korra,” she says, “besides, if we run into any new Airbenders I think it would help if they were greeted by both the Avatar and a Master.”

Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder, “you’re right, be careful out there.”

“I will.”

They hug and go their separate ways.   
  


They land somewhere secluded, between scenic hills.

Korra was playing fetch with Naga.

Lin, Keiko, Bolin and Pabu are nearby.

Naga returns the ball to her master and Korra uses Airbending to fling it far away.

Lin crossed her arms, “while you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down. We should get moving.”

“Mom,” Lin turns around and Keiko smiles at her, “relax, we just got here.”

“Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us,” Korra says as Naga returns, dropping the ball at Lin’s feet.

“I think she wants you to throw it for her.”

Lin looks down at the ball and it is covered with drool and grass, she stares at it in disgust, “I'll pass, thanks.”

Asami and Mako exit the airship.

“We just got a call on the radio about another Airbender!”

“Finally! Where are they?”

“A city called Zaofu, home of the Metal Clan.”

Lin is visibly uncomfortable.

“You know the place?”

Lin crosses her arms uneasily, “er, never been. But I don't want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City.”

Keiko looks at her mother worriedly, “you okay mom?”

“I’m fine.”

Korra shakes her head, “sorry, but if there's an Airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next.”   


Lin glares, Naga bends down and nudges the ball to Lin with her nose. The Metalbender regards the polar bear dog for a moment before bending out her cable, slapping it against the ball, puncturing it, she watches it deflate.

Naga looks down at the deflated ball and lowers herself down, pawing at it, attempting to roll it on the ground. She whines sadly and her tail sags.

”That was uncalled for, mom,” Keiko says when Lin boards the airship.

Naga follows, whining with the deflated ball in her teeth. Keiko frowns and pets the polar bear dog.   
  


They head for Zaofu and were pretty close according to Asami. Bolin and Keiko lounge on one of the couches together, comparing hand sizes, her fingers only come up to the tips of his middle phalanx.

Lin rolls her eyes and looks elsewhere, she had half a mind to throw the Earthbender out of the airship but instead she walked away.

“I think we’re here,” Asami announces and they all, except for Lin, head for the window.

The clouds part and they fly towards an entire city made from metal, each district seems to he sitting in what looks to be a lotus flower.

Bolin looks around, excitedly, “wow, wow, WOW! An entire city made of metal! Oh hoho! You should be right at home, Beifong.”

Lin sits on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed, Naga and Pabu are near her.

Keiko looks at her mother sadly before turning back to the windows.

They approach a landing strip and a Metalbender pulls bends a string of cable out and it loops itself around a hook under the airship. Two more Metalbender guards bend an intricate flight of metal stairs connecting to the airship.

The door slides open and Bolin runs out enthusiastically, Keiko grabs her staff and turns to Lin, “you coming, mom?”

“What's there to see? It's metal, big whoop. Just find the Airbender and let's get moving,” she points to Team Avatar, “and don't tell anyone I'm here.”

Korra blinks, “why not?”

“I don't need to explain myself to you, just do what I say.”

“Fine,” Korra rolls her eyes and walks away, “you got it, Chief Crankypants.”

Keiko glances at her mother with a sad frown and joins the others where they are met by a man in green and yellow robes, flanked by guards. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Avatar Korra, it is an honour to meet you,” he bows with his hands clasped, “my name is Aiwei.”

“Thanks for having us.”

Aiwei looks around, “is this everyone?”

Korra looks behind her, “yup! Just us. So, can I meet the new Airbender?”

Aiwei speaks a little stiffly, “of course, right this way.”

Keiko takes Bolin’s hand and they follow him onto the platform.

The guards bend the gate up and they begin their descent down.

They step off the elevator and Aiwei directs them onto a tram, sat on a rail line.

Bolin is pressed up against the window as he marvels at the city.

The citizens wear uniform green and silver robes.

They pass a statue of Toph, her arms were raised and held an intricate octagon, Keiko couldn’t see exactly what it was.

“That statue honours the first metalbender, Toph Beifong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential.”

Bolin moves away from the window, excited, “does Toph live here?! Are we gonna get to meet her?”

“I'm afraid not. She used to visit from time to time but years ago, she left to wander the World, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since.”

The team looks a little downcast, Keiko is disappointed that she won’t get to meet her grandmother.

The tram is shrouded in darkness as it enters a tunnel, it makes its way towards another metal flower.

The tram comes to a stop at the end of the line.

This part of the city has numerous terraced slopes, there was a house, courtyard, waterfall, arena, lake, and a small stadium.

Korra blinks, “wow. Is this where the Airbender lives?”

“Yes. But first, her mother wants to meet you.”

Bolin holds Keiko’s hand as they walk up to the house.

Inside a troupe of dancers stand on a small prop of a metal flower.

“Training?” Korra questions.

“Not exactly. They're rehearsing for a dance premiere next month.”

The troupe begins an intricate dance as dancers fall from the ceiling and land on the flower petals which bend upwards to bounce the dancers around.

A pair of girls hold hands as they drop down into a flower which closes its petals immediately. Then the petals open up to reveal the girls with one leg raised up and crossed in an X-shape while the girls' arms are in a pose.

A woman in her forties looks behind to see that she has guests.

She claps her hands, “that’s it for today, everyone.”

She walks up to the Team Avatar.

“Allow me to introduce the matriarch of The Metal Clan, Suyin.”

“Please, call me Su,” she bows in greeting, “great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra, and this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami.”

“You've done your research,” Mako says.

“I make it my business to know who's visiting my city...” she spots Keiko partially behind Bolin, “but I don’t know you.”

They all turn to look at Keiko and Suyin’s eyes widen in surprise and steps forward, she looks down at Keiko, “you look like me,” she almost whispers, “it’s almost like looking in a mirror.”

Keiko looks away, suddenly feeling very shy, “I always thought I looked like my mom.”

Suyin gently grabs Keiko by the chin and looks at her face more closely, “no, you definitely look like me.” She lets Keiko go and it clicks, “you’re Lin’s daughter?”

Keiko nods and Suyin looked as if she could hardly believe it.

“How do you know my mom?”

“Because I’m her sister.”

Team Avatar goes slack-jawed, Keiko stared at the woman a little confused.

“My...mom never told me she had a sister.”

Suyin looked like she wouldn’t expect anything less, “I didn’t think she would, we’ve been estranged for many years.”

“I can hardly believe it,” Keiko’s face broke out into a bright, happy smile, Suyin smiled back and looked at the arrow on her forehead.

“You’re an Airbender,” she says, “like your father.”

“You...you know my dad?”

“Of course I do, we grew up together, tell me, are Tenzin and Lin still...”

Keiko glances at the floor, “no, they ended things when I was five.”

Suyin places a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was years ago.”

Aiwei steps towards Suyin, “I’m sorry to interrupt but,” he whispers something in her ear and she narrows her eyes and looks at Korra suspiciously.

“Korra why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?”

Korra looks at Suyin surprised, behind her, Bolin claps a hand over his mouth and he is nervous.

“What? I-I didn't. I mean...” Korra stutters, “how did you know I was lying?”

“I am a Truth Seer,” Aiwei explains, “when people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes.”

“Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city.”

“We came with my mom,” Keiko says.

“She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Korra finishes, apologizing.

Suyin looks excited, “Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello.”   
  


On the tram, Keiko asks, “so you’re a dancer?”

“Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests. What about you? Have any hobbies?”

“Uh...acrobatics,” she says and a little more quietly, “and I used to play the guzheng.”

“Used to? You don’t anymore?”

Keiko shakes her head, “no, I didn’t think I was any good...and I never told anyone because I didn’t want them to know.”

Suyin looks a little sad but perks up, “come on, there's got to be something else, that can’t be it.”

“I tried my hand at contortion years ago but I was afraid I would get stuck,” Keiko admits.

They had a laugh about it.   
  


Lin pressed an arm on the airship's window and is looking out at Zaofu.

“I found out,” Lin turns back in alarm, “why you were so against coming here. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?” Korra says.

Lin crosses her arms, “half-sister.”

“Like that matters, mom.”

“Same mom, different dads. So what?” Suyin puts her hand over her heart, “we’re blood Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello.”

Lin turns away from Suyin, “I have nothing to say to you,” she turns away in anger and everyone else looks a little sad, except for Korra who was annoyed.

“You two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?”

Suyin gestures a palm out to Lin, “ask her,” she points back to herself, “I’ve tried.”

“Oh, don't put that on me.” Lin points a finger to Suyin and her sister crosses her arms, “you’re the one who tore our family apart.”

Suyin replies back coolly with a smile, “and you've done a bang-up job of keeping it that way.”

“You haven't changed one bit, have you?”

“Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day but that's not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you.”

Keiko smiles and turns to her mother excited, “my cousin is the new Airbender! Isn’t that great, mom?”

“Terrific,” she says dryly and they head back to the estate.   
  


In the small arena, two boys bend a metal disc around three pillars in the middle of the arena while the group watches.

“Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc, they invented it all on their own.”

Wing as he kicks the disc away, his brother Wei manages to deflect it with a kick of his own.

Wing attempts to catch the disc but he is too late, he misses and the disc hits the net as a red buzzer above it rings and flashes red.

Wing pounds his hands on the ground in defeat.”

“Oh nice power, Wei.”

Wei cheers for himself, “ha! Wing goes down!”

Suyin turns to the group, “I'm so proud of those two, boys come up here for a moment.”

The twins leave the arena and stand next to their mother.

“Wei, Wing, this is your aunt Lin and your cousin Keiko.”

The twins look down at Keiko.

“She’s so small,” Wei says and Wing grabs her arm and waves it around.

“And tiny.”

Keiko yanks herself out of her cousin's grip, grumbling about how she knows she’s petite, she doesn’t need it to be brought up all the time.

“Let’s keep moving,” Suyin says and watches Keiko take Bolin’s hand and lace their fingers together from the corner of her eye.

The Team walks away to an open-air courtyard littered with various metal sculptures.

A teenage boy wearing green and silver robes is metalbending a sculpture. He eyeballs his sculpture with a hand on his mouth.

“Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends and your Aunt Lin and cousin Keiko.”

“Nice to meet you,” Keiko says.

He doesn't turn back to greet them properly, “hey.”

“Wow, that's a really nice...banana? Yes, very- very life-like.” Bolin observes.

Huan sighs, “it’s not a banana!” He turns to Bolin and speaks irritably, “I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously.”

“Oh yeah, no, I could-I could totally see that.”

Mako and Asami look amused and they start walking off.

“Oh, let me stand here, yes, I could see that now. Yes. Thank you.” He whispers to Keiko, “banana. I mean that's a banana, right?”

Keiko couldn’t fight her amusement anymore and smiles, “sure, Honey.”

Suyin smiles knowingly and they move on.

They find a slightly younger teenaged girl dressed in green reading a book on a bench.

“And this is my daughter, Opal.”

Opal turns towards the guests, “wow, Avatar Korra.” She stands up, “I can't believe you're really here. You are so amazing.”

“It's great to meet you, Opal.”

“Opal,” she turns towards her mother, “this is your aunt Lin and cousin Keiko.”

Opal blinks, wide-eyed, “I have a cousin! Wow! It’s so great to meet you!”

She moves to shake Keiko’s hand and looks down, staring at her tattoo, “you’re an Airbender!”

“I am and so are you.”

“Great, we found the Airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here.”

Keiko turns around and narrows her eyes at her mom.

Suyin clasps her hands together, “so I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Keiko trains Opal.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with rest of the Airbenders at the Northern Temple,” Korra says.

“That sounds amazing!”

“Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here.”

Korra pulls Keiko aside and they whisper amongst each other, after a few moments Keiko turns around.

“I suppose I could help her get started, I am qualified to teach.”

“Absolutely not! We're leaving,” Lin puts her foot down.

Korra leans towards Suyin, “she’s just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me.”

“If you're concerned about security, don't be,” Lin rolls her eyes, “this is the safest city in the World. Now I will see you all at dinner and come hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth.”

Korra smiles at Lin, “why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while.”

Lin growls and snaps her head towards Suyin, “fine and make sure to tell that chef of yours that Keiko is a vegetarian, she doesn’t eat meat.”

Keiko turns towards her aunt, “it’s an Air Nomad thing.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know, in the meantime, we’ll leave you and Opal alone so you can get started.” 

The group walks away and Keiko looks at Opal.

“Okay, let's see what you got.”

“I'm not very good,” Opal says, nervous.

“That’s okay,” Keiko assures, “we all have to start somewhere, you’re not the first person I’ve taught.”

“Oh, who else?”

“My siblings.”

“You have siblings?”

Keiko nods her head with a smile, “mm-hmm, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan, I’m the oldest.”

“Wow, I would love to meet them one day.”

“And you will, but for now let’s just focus on this.”

Keiko puts herself in an Airbending stance, one arm in front and the other slightly behind.

“You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground,” Keiko demonstrates while explaining.

Opal watches with her hands behind her.

“Why don't you try it with me?”

Opal mimicks Keiko, they face each other and walk in a circle. Then, both girls perform some bending movements with their arms and gently bend air around them. Both join each other and encircle the two as they continue to walk around in a circle.

“You’re a natural, Opal.”

“You really think so? Thanks.”   
  


Meanwhile on Air Temple Island

Inside the dining hall as Ikki and her brother Meelo show new Airbenders around.

“And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats.”

Daw stops eating and puts his utensils down. “And this is Daw, he's a new Airbender too,” Das Airbends himself upwards, “like you guys.”

Daw bows, “it’s so nice to meet you! How exciting, new friends.”

“Excuse me, hello?” The opens a door and a hooded man steps through, “my name is Yorru,” Zaheer pulls down his hood and he is now bald and clean-shaven, “I heard this was the place to come if you're a new Airbender.”

Meelo puts his hands on his hips, “you got that right, stranger.”

“Well, a couple of weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly I could do this.”

Zaheer Airbends a little cyclone on his palm.

Ikki hollers excitedly, “mom!” Pema and Kya glance over, “aunt Kya!” Ikki raises both arms with glee, “we got another one!”

Zaheer smiles. 


	13. Chapter 13

On Air Temple Island, one of the new Airbenders enters the spinning gates, only to get knocked around and tossed out on her behind.

She rubs her head, a little disoriented.

Meelo crosses his arms, “You call yourself an Airbender? Disgraceful!” He silently gestures Daw forward from the line and he runs into the gates and smacks into them, he’s tossed around before being thrown back out.

Meelo looms over Daw angrily.

“Be. The. Leaf!”

“But-but I don't know what that means!”

Zaheer steps out of line and navigates through the gates with ease. Kya joins her nephew and watches. Zaheer comes out the other side and returns to the group.

“Now that man's a leaf!”

Zaheer bows, “a student is only as good as his Master.”

“Great news!” Kya says excitedly, “I just got a message from Tenzin, he's with a whole group of other Airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them! We leave first thing in the morning.”

“And the Avatar is with them?” Zaheer asks, curious.

Kya looks at him oddly, “no...apparently she had to split off from Tenzin.”

Zaheer feigns sadness, “that’s unfortunate, I was really looking forward to meeting her.”   
  


When the sun set, Zaofu’s metal petals close like a sealed flower bud.

In Suyin’s home, they gathered around the dining table while the chef, a burly man, explains the dishes.

“Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad.”

Suyin claps once, “stunning.”

He turns to Keiko, “and for you, instead of koi I have prepared streamed tofu with a spicy chili sauce.”

“It looks wonderful, thank you.”

The chef bows and walks away.

Keiko glances at Bolin, “I wonder who told him what my favourite dish was.”

Bolin smiles and chuckles softly, “and I might have mentioned that you’re fond of egg custard tarts.”

The chef stops and bows to a man at the door.

“Sorry dear, I'm going to have to take dinner,” a younger man who looks just like him runs up with a stack of papers and pauses in front of the door, “in my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel.”

Suyin who looks at her husband fondly.

“Well don't let me stand in the way of inspiration.”

“You're the best!”

Suyin turns to Korra who is seated to her right, “that was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects.”

“Five kids, what a nightmare,” Lin says blandly.

“No no, my children are a blessing,” Suyin takes a bite off her plate, “and you have a child of your own, Lin,” Suyin reminds her.

“Yes, one. Not five and mom used to say that too but she never meant it.”

Suyin glares at her sister and turns to Korra.

“How’s your search for the new Airbenders going?”

“Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen, she even took Keiko,”

Suyin frowns, “oh, she's horrible!”

Lin taking a sip from the glass,glancing at her sister.

“She thinks she can just do whatever she wants.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Suyin turns to Lin, “what?”

Lin puts down her glass, “nothing.”

Suyin sighs and talks about the Queen more, “I mean the idea of even having a Queen is so outdated, don't you agree Korra?”

“I-I haven't really thought about it too much.”

“Well, you should start. The World is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it,” she waves her hand, “step aside.”

Hey everyone,” Suyin turns to Lin, “my little sister is an expert on World Affairs now,” Lin says with forced enthusiasm.

“You want to talk about what's really bugging you,” she glares at Lin and has a hand on her waist, “because I'm right here!”

Lin returns the glare and is very tense. Her body is positioned to fight but the doors open, Varrick and Zhu Li wearing Zaofu robes enter the dining room.

“Sorry we're late, everyone.”

Bolin gasps with excitement, “Varrick!”

Mako looks at his brother and Bolin drops his expression.

Varrick approaches the table and spots Keiko sitting next to Bolin, “ah, Bolin, I see you’ve worked things out with that girl of yours, good for you, kid!”

“What are you doing here?”

Varrick sits down, “great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow. Food for thought,” he leans back in his chair back and places his feet on the table, “anywho, how's our company doing?”

Asami glares, “you mean my company? Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President.”

“Allegedly plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted.”

“Err, that's because you escaped prison,” Mako points out.

“No, the universe decided to set me free,” he puts his feet back on the ground, “so, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and” he slams hand on table, “BAM! We're in business together!”

“Varrick's setting up my new technology division,” Suyin turns to Korra.

“I've seen the future and the future is-“ he pulls out a classic U-shaped magnet, “magnets! I'm working on a high-speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it! But that's not all, I'm-“

Lin interrupts, “alright, enough!” They all turn to Lin who stands up irritated, “I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harbouring a criminal?”

Suyin rolls her eyes, “ease up, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate but now he's a culinary master. People change.”

Lin as she points an accusing finger at Suyin, “you haven’t!” Lin roughly shoves her chair, throwing it aside and she storms off while Suyin and Keiko call after her.

“Lin!”

“Mom!”

Lin lifts her arm and a cable shoots out from her armour which she aims behind to close the door roughly.   
  


Later in their shared guest house, Suyin originally had Keiko staying with Korra and Asami but then she caught on to her relationship with Bolin and switched things around, without asking Lin if it was alright.

The Airbender sighs and pulls the blankets aside to crawl into bed, sitting on the mattress while Bolin lays down.

“I feel like dinner could have gone better,” she pouts, “do you think it’ll be this way the entire time we’re here?” She asks and Bolin answers truthfully.

“I don’t know, they’ll either work it out or they won’t, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Keiko sighs and moves to straddle Bolin’s waist, his hands fly up to grip her hips.

”I hope they do,” she says, “because I very much wish for us to be one, big,” she bends down, “happy family.”

She kisses him, lightly at first, once, twice, three times.

After the third Bolin suddenly tightens his grip on her hips and flips them, her head lands on the pillow with a little gasp, he nestles himself between her thighs and she traps him there but puts her hands on his shoulders, unsure and a little nervous.

”Wait, I’m not...ready for...it...yet.”

”It’s okay,” Bolin assures, “we’ll only go as far as you want to, just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Keiko smiles and they’re kissing again, his hands are all over, her back, her arms, her hips, her thighs.

Her hands trail up his biceps, nails lightly scratching the skin.

A moan escapes her lips and suddenly they’re kissing harder, deeper with a fervent need they’d never known before.

He rolls his hips and she whimpers, pulling him closer with her ankles.

* * *

Korra and Keiko stare with interest at a diorama of Zaofu.

“You know,” both girls turn to look at Suyin, standing in the doorway, “before I built this city there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the World.”

Korra gestures to the diorama, “it’s amazing. Thank you for being so welcoming,” Suyin walks to a green sofa and takes a seat.

“I'm sorry for how my mom’s been acting,” Keiko apologizes and both girls take a seat on the sofa behind them.

“Can I ask, what happened with you two?”

Suyin crosses her legs over the knee and rests her head in her right hand, “It’s complicated. We didn't have a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the World hoping we figure out our own paths.”

Korra looks between Keiko and Suyin, “that sounds like a good thing.”

“And in a way, it was. But we both ended up fighting for mom’s attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was...more of a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the World. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a travelling circus for a while and lived in a Sandbender commune in the desert. It took me a while but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband and created a place I could truly call home.”

“It sounds like you created a perfect life here.”

Suyin looks sad, “almost. I always wanted Lin to be a part of it but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around.”

Keiko toys with her cape and looks away.

“And I never in a million years would’ve thought Lin would have a family of her own, so when you arrived I was genuinely surprised.” Suyin smiles at her and Keiko tried to reciprocate.

“What’s it like? Having my sister for a mother?”

“Uh...” Korra puts a hand on Keiko’s shoulder for reassurance and she takes a deep breath, “it wasn’t really...she wasn’t around.”

Suyin’s eyes widened, “what?”

“After my parents broke up my mom left me with my dad and I didn’t speak to her for eleven years,” she tries a smile, “but when I was sixteen she finally came around and I screamed at her and she apologized and I asked her why she took so long and she said she was afraid I would hate her, but I didn’t hate her, she’s my mom but I wasn’t ready to forgive her.” Keiko laughs a little, “I’ve never been very good at holding grudges or staying angry at anyone so it’s safe to say I forgave her fairly quickly.”   
  


Later in the night, Zaofu guards patrol the area.

In one of the guest houses Lin sat in a chair and was reading the paper, she wasn’t wearing her armour. A series of knocks is heard at the door and Lin flips the newspaper down.”

“Who is it?”

The door opens slightly, Keiko and Korra step in.

“Hi, mom.”

“It’s us, we brought someone who wants to talk to you.”

They opened the door fully and Opal stands in the doorway. Lin folds the newspaper.

“You want to talk?” She sets the paper on the table in front of her, “then talk,” Lin crosses her arms protectively.

“I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you,” Opal apologizes and walks into the room, towards her aunt, “when you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from mom and grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me.”

Lin narrowed her eyes a bit but was otherwise unresponsive.

Opal continues, “believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes,” Lin closes her eyes, “but” Opal clasps her hands together in front of her chest, hopeful, “I would love it so much if you would be a part of it.”

Lin opens her eyes, “get out.”

Opal looks at her aunt, shocked, “sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Lin bares her teeth, shouting at Opal, “get out!”

Tears form in Opal’s eyes and she turns away, running out of the house with tears on her face. Keiko watches her go and turns back to her mother in disbelief and anger, she narrows her eyes at her.

“What is wrong with you?” Keiko turns and runs after her cousin, “Opal!”

Korra frowns at Lin, “what’s your problem? Don't get mad at Opal, I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. And I guess I was wrong.”

Lin stands up and faces Korra, “why don't you focus on fixing the World,” she raises her voice, “and stop trying to fix my family!”

“Su's right. You're never gonna change.” Lin turns away from Korra, “you’re always going to be a bitter, lonely woman and you’re lucky Keiko had the mind to forgive you after you abandoned her because if I were her, I wouldn’t.”

Korra turns and leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

Lin sits back down in her chair with a hand on her face, a tear rolls down her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...about that one scene after the dinner scene...uh...expect more of those? Maybe?
> 
> Anyway chapter fourteen around 9 - 10pm


	14. Chapter 14

On Air Temple Island, Tenzin’s study was mostly shrouded in darkness except for the light streaming in from the doorway.

Zaheer walks in quietly and heads towards the altar and on the altar is a golden amulet, he picks it up and it gleams, carved into the gold was an Airbender floating above the clouds.

Zaheer opens the amulet and reads the inscription.

“Let go your Earthly tether, enter the void, empty and become wind.”

“What are you doing?” Zaheer turns around to find Ikki standing in the doorway, “no one's allowed in daddy’s study except daddy.”

Zaheer walks towards Ikki.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep.”

Ikki looks at him curiously, “what were you reading?”

Zaheer bends down to Ikki's level and shows her the amulet.

“A poem by Guru Laghima. The wisest Airbender who ever lived.”

Footsteps can be heard.

“Ikki. You should be in bed. Come on.”

Ikki turns and walks towards her aunt Kya and waves goodbye to Zaheer, “night.”

“Good night.”

Kya waits for her niece to leave the room.

She turns towards Zaheer and furrows her brows in suspicion, “you seem to know a lot about Airbender history for someone who just got Airbending.”

Zaheer stares at Kya, his expression is calm, “I've always admired the culture.”

“And you moved through those gates like a natural,” she raises her brows, “where did you say you were from?”

“A small village up North. You probably never heard of it.”

They stare at each other in silence.

“Wait,” she widens her eyes in fury, “Zaheer!”

Kya bends water from the fountain and sends ice chunks to Zaheer. He dodges them and grabs a hold of Tenzin's staff from the altar. Zaheer breaks the windowpane to escape, he runs along the rooftop of the sheltered walkway below Tenzin's study.

He opens up his glider and begins to fly.

Kya jumps out of the window with both arms covered with water.

Kya bends at Zaheer, “I need some help!”

She manages to grab a hold of Zaheer and the glider before jumping down into the pond below and slamming him into the water.

She freezes Zaheer's foot but he jumps up, breaking the ice.

Kya sends a stream of water at him but he swipes it aside with Airbending.

The Waterbender is enraged and she uses the water to propel herself forward.

When Kya lands close to Zaheer, she sends the water to the criminal but he jumps up before sending a blast of air in her direction, slamming her away. Kya rolls along the ground.

Zaheer runs towards his staff and attempts to pick it up but he is interrupted by fire hitting the ground beside the glider.

He jumps back to avoid the flames.

“Hold it right there!”

Two White Lotus sentries run-up to the commotion and both Firebend at Zaheer.

Zaheer who rolls on the ground to avoid the attack.

He successfully picks up his glider and swings it around, extinguishing the fire. He bends the guards to the roof of the nearby walkway, knocking them unconscious and they drop into the pond.

Kya bends water from the pond, she silently regards Zaheer and plans her next attack. She shoots out a double spiralled water attack at Zaheer but he sidesteps it easily.

He uses the glider and sends a gust of air to Kya, knocking her backwards again to the stone foundation behind her.

“Sorry I wouldn't be joining you at the Northern Air Temple. I'm afraid I have other plans.”

He turns away and opens the glider, flying off to safety.   
  
  
In the morning doves fly past Zaofu.

The metal petals gradually open up, allowing sunlight into the city.

The doors to the dining room open, Keiko, Opal and Korra enter.

“Ah, there you are,” Suyin smiles, “how is Opals training going?”

“Wonderful aunt Su,” Keiko runs her hand along Bolin’s chest and sits down, “she’s progressing incredibly well.”

“Oh, that’s great to hear!”

Asami and Korra take note of the slight difference between Keiko and Bolin. They glance at each other and both agree...something happened last night.

As breakfast progressed, Mako looks around.

“Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?”

Korra scrapes a bit of her food onto her spoon, “she’s probably off sulking in her room.”

Suyin sighs, “I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night.”

Running footsteps are heard, catching their attention. The twins, Wei and Wing, run up to the table and Wing grabs a fruit from basket.

“All set for your power disc game today, guys?”

Wei nudges his brother with his hip, shoving him aside as he helps himself.

“Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt.”

Wei is about to eat a moon peach but Wing nudges Wei's arm, making him throw the fruit up by accident and Wing catches it.

“I'm going to power disc your face.”

Wing is about to take a bite but Wei punches him in the stomach really hard, making Wing's face turn blue from discomfort. After a second or two, Wing swallows audibly.

Wei turns to Korra, “you should come play with us.”

“Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't Metalbend.”

Su looks at Korra, concerned, “really?” She raises her eyebrows, “Lin never offered to train you?”

“Nope and I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to Airbend, then there was the Pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting the Equalists. It was a busy few months.”

“Well, it's probably for the best,” she gives Korra a sly smile, “I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher.” Suyin and Korra chuckle and Suyin continues, “as the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics.”

“Really? That would be great.”

Keiko turns to Bolin, “you should try it too.”

Bolin's eyes widen and he stops eating, he glances around the table.

“Uh, nah, I'm more of an Earth guy. The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel- That's kind of where my heart is.”

Suyin smiles, “okay, Earth guy. Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Opal turns to Keiko, “hey, does Airbending have any specialized techniques?”

Keiko rolls her moon peach in her hands, “spiritual projection...and flight.” She says with hesitation and everyone turns to her.

“Airbenders can fly?”

“Well uh... it's said there was only one Airbender who ever learned how to fly, Guru Laghima, he lived over four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple. According to legend he discovered the secret to weightlessness and became untethered from the Earth, living his last forty years without ever touching the ground, I read about him years ago.”

“And what is the secret to weightlessness?” Opal asks curiously.

Keiko quotes one of Guru Laghima’s writings, “Let go your Earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.” Everyone stares and blinks at Keiko, she clarifies, “flight can be achieved by completely and utterly denouncing any and all Earthly desires, if I were to learn to fly I would have to unattach myself to my family, my friends, my boyfriend. Any and everything that keeps me tethered.”

Suyin’s metal necklace suddenly floats up and the sound of buzzing is heard and the metallic silver and tableware on the table start to vibrate and shake. The spoon in Bolin's mouth trembles as well and it flies out along with all the metal objects on the table. They all get seemingly sucked onto a metal suit.

Varrick lifts the faceplate up, “it worked! Zhu Li, mark it down,” everyone at the table slowly peek out at Varrick, “magnet suit test successful. Power down.”

Zhu Li appears, tugging a metal cable. The buzzing noise ceases and all the metal objects fall to the floor after the magnet is switched off.

Varrick raises two fingers in the air, “on to phase two-“ he shakes the tableware off his feet, “Zhu Li cleans up this mess.” Thanks to the weight of the suit, he walks away cumbersomely.

After breakfast, Asami and Korra pull Keiko away from Opal.

“Sorry,” The Avatar apologizes, “we just need to borrow her for a minute.”

They take Keiko outside and sit her on a bench.

“What’s going on?”

Asami and Korra sit on either side of Keiko.

“Something happened with Bolin last night,” Asami got right to the point with a knowing smile and Keiko chuckles nervously.

“I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do,” Korra says, “you know and we know something happened last night, the hand on the chest, the little shy glances...” Korra gasps and leans in, whispering, “you two did it last night, didn’t you?”

“What?!” Keiko says a little too loudly and glances around, “no!” She whispers, “no we didn’t...I told you I’m not ready yet.” Asami blinks and Keiko tangles her fingers in her cape, “I mean we kind of...” Keiko huffs with slight exasperation and a blush spread across her cheeks, “can we not talk about this? Please?” She asks and stands up, Korra and Asami watch her walk away.

In the courtyard outside, Suyin and Korra walk towards various meteorites perched on pedestals.

“These meteorites are perfect for beginning Metalbenders. The metals have a unique property,” Suyin bends a small portion of meteorite off the parent chunk, “making them easier to bend.” She shapes the meteorite into a six-pointed star before changing its shape into a diamond.

Korra looks at the meteorite in awe, “that’s amazing!”

Suyin bends the metal back into a lumpy, rectangular shape.

“Here, try it.”

She bends the metal towards Korra who holds it in both hands.

“Okay.”

Korra holds the meteorite in her right hand, she lifts her left hand up and wiggles her fingers, moving it above the metal. She concentrates intensely.

A twig snaps and Korra looks towards it.

Bolin and Pabu duck behind a large meteorite.

“Bolin, is that you?”

“...no...”

Pabu squeaks and chirps.

“What are you doing?”

Bolin walks out from behind his hiding spot, “oh, hey, ladies. I was just, uh-I was just looking for Keiko.”

“She’s with Opal,” Korra informs and Bolin nods awkwardly.

“Probably...I probably shouldn’t interrupt them they’re probably doing...doing Airbender things...anyway, so what are you guys doing? You're Metalbending over here or something?”

“Want to give it a shot?” Suyin asks.

Bolin looks to the side, a little downcast, “nah, it's okay. I mean, only, like, one Earthbender in a hundred can Metalbend.”

“Well, don't believe everything you hear. The only thing limiting you is your attitude.”

“You know, well, maybe I'll just- I'll just stay and watch.”

He moves his hands up and bends a little stool behind him. Korra returns her attention back to the metal and moves her left hand over the meteorite again.

“Try to focus on the fine pieces of Earth within the metal,” Suyin advises.

Korra heeds her words and concentrates. The meteorite shivers and trembles in her palm. Finally, Korra bends the meteor into the shape of a wave.

“I can't believe it. I'm Metalbending!”

Bolin stares in awe, “wow, you picked that up really, really quick. I guess you're that one in a hundred.”

Suyin places a hand on Korra's shoulder, “great job, Korra.”   
  


Bolin walks into their guest house and Keiko looks away from her book, her cape was off and she was relaxing on the sofa. She looks up at Bolin and notices he seems a little downcast.

She puts her book down on the table and walks over, touching his arm with concern.

“Bolin, Honey, what’s wrong?”

The Earthbender smiles a little and takes Keiko’s face in his hands, “nothing, it’s nothing.”

“But-“

He bends down and kisses her, the previous night flashed into her mind and she moans into it. Bolin picks her up by the waist effortlessly and carries her over to the sofa, laying her down he kisses her a little more urgently.

Their hands wander and he misses her hip, his fingers brush against something else that makes her whine.

The sound is sweet to his ears and he repeats the action, once...twice and she’s gripping his arm tightly, keeping him there, moving her hips in time with his fingers, panting and moaning against his lips and suddenly she pulls away and buries her face into his neck with a choked yell as her body shook, Bolin pulled his hand away and held her until she calmed.

Somewhere in the city, two guards were talking and Lin walks by with a hand on her head. She sees the guards and walks towards them.

“How many push-ups did you do last night? 'Cause I did, like, fifty.”

“What do you two think you're doing?!” Lin snaps, “get back to work!”

Lin grunts and shakes with discomfort and puts a hand to her forehead again.

Aiwei heard the commotion and walked over, “is everything all right here?”

“The Avatar is in danger, and these two knuckleheads are just standing around chitchatting.”

“Don't worry,” Aiwei rests a hand on Lin's shoulder, “Zaofu is the most secure city in the World.”

Lin shrugs Aiwei's hand off roughly, “I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to check every inch of this place.”

She begins to walk off but Aiwei steps in front of her.

“Lin, you do not have to work while you are here. You need to relax.”

“I'm fine!” Lin grunts in pain once again and perspiration is visible on her head.

“Doesn't take a Truth Seer to know that you are under a dangerous amount of stress. If you don't deal with your repressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health. And your job.”

Lin scowls at Aiwei, “I'm not interested in talking about my feelings.”

“You won't have to say a word,” he rustles with his robe and pulls out a green-coloured card, “I know a great acupuncturist in town,” he angles the business card towards Lin, “who will be able to help you.”

Lin takes the card and scrutinizes it.

“Hmm.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> I promise they’ll do something cute soon, that whole...bit was cut from the previous chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weatherman is calling for severe thunderstorms.
> 
> So chapter sixteen will either be posted tonight around 9 or 10pm or tomorrow with chapters seventeen and eighteen

Lin stared at the acupuncture needles on the table a little suspiciously.

The acupuncturist directs her to the table and she lays down.

“How many of those things are you gonna stick in me?”

The Acupuncturist moves the needles and they hover over her body, “I'll be placing several needles on each of your acupoints. There's nothing to be scared about.”

Lin raises her neck, “I'm not afraid of needles!” She says defensively.

“Please close your eyes and take a deep breath.”

Lin lays her head back on the table, she inhales and exhales.

The needles descend down into various acupoints located on her wrist, palms, arms, and neck.

“This process will correct the imbalances in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure.”

“I can't feel a thing,” Lin informs, dryly.

“That's unusual,” he places a hand on his chin, “your chi must be powerfully blocked. We're going to need more needles.”

A few needles descend on Lin's arm.

“Acupuncture often taps into people's buried memories,” the physician focuses on one single needle still in the air, “these memories can sometimes be difficult to process.”

He brings his hands down as the needle moves in the direction he indicates.

Lin smiles smug, “heh. Buried memories, uh-huh.”

The needle lands on the acupoint between her eyebrows.

_Three teenagers examine jewellery in a living room._

_They turn when they hear the door open._

_A younger Lin in her early twenties walks in, she’s clad in a police uniform and doesn’t have her scars yet._

_“Su, what are you doing home?”_

_Young Suyin chuckles, “wow, you almost look like a real cop.”_

_Young Lin crosses her arms, “you’re supposed to be in school.”_

_“Oh, no. Are you gonna tell mom?” One of the guys begins to push all the jewellery into a bag, “it’s not like she's going to care.”_

“ _Where'd you get all that stuff?”_

_One of the guys secures the bag with a clasp, “uh, fell off the back of a truck.”_

_“What are you doing hanging out with these losers?”_

_The teens frown at Lin._

_“They're my friends,” she gets off from the sofa and stands up, “and you have no right to call them that!” She picks up the satchel and begins to walk out, “come on, guys, let's get out of here.”_

_Lin grabs her sister by the shoulder before she can step out of the door._

_“Su, stop!”_

_Young Suyin pushes Lin's arm away, “get your hands off of me!”_

_“You have so much potential. You're ruining your life!”_

_Young Suyin scoffs, “at least I have a life!”_

_She closes the door behind her and young Lin stares at it angrily._

In the here and now, Lin laid on the table, perspiring and twitching occasionally.   
  


Korra passed by the doorway of Suyin’s office and stopped when she heard Keiko laugh. She turns around and looks into the office, Keiko stood in front of a mirror while someone was taking her measurements, there was green fabric all over.

“She’s quite petite isn’t she?” The seamstress asks and Suyin nods in agreement.

“Yes, and a little pear-shaped too.”

”I...is that a bad thing?” Keiko asks, a little unsure.

”No,” Suyin assures, putting a hand on Keiko’s shoulders from behind, “no, it absolutely isn’t, we all come in different shapes and sizes and we’re all beautiful in our own way,” she squeezes Keiko a little, “although, I still think you still look exactly like me.”

”I always thought I looked like my mom,” Keiko says, echoing her words from their first conversation.

”No, you definitely have my face.”

Keiko laughs and Korra rolled her eyes and walked away, she was amused by what she saw, Lin better be careful or Suyin was going to snatch Keiko away.   
  


Back to Lin at the acupuncturists.

“ _Calling all units. Robbery reported on the corner of Fifth and Harbor. Suspects' vehicle headed South on Hao Boulevard.” Young Lin_ _picks up the radio, “units responding, identify.”_

_“Unit three responding.”_

_A Satomobile speeds by and Lin jerks the steering wheel to follow the vehicle._

_A truck behind Lin brakes in time, narrowly avoiding a collision. The vehicle turns sharply into an alley. The robbers' vehicle makes another turn to drive down the street. Lin is right on their tail, she swerves the car this way and that to avoid the pedestrians and the carts of goods. The innocent bystanders gasp and step aside to make way for the chase. Lin Metalbends a cable to the runaway mobile's wheel, pulling it right off the axle. The vehicle teeters dangerously on the road._

_Lin stops her car and gets out, running after the two suspects who are attempting to flee from their busted ride. Lin bends her cables out and grabs the two teenaged boys by their ankles, making them trip and fall._

_The wire spools on Lin's hips spark with friction._

_“Leave them alone!”_

_Lin is surprised by the familiar-sounding voice. She turns to the damaged Satomobile as Su clambers out of the driver's seat with sweat on her face. She looks at her sister uneasily. Lin’s eyes go wide with shock._

_“Su?”_

In the present Lin is visibly uncomfortable. She gasps and sits up, bending all the needles off her body. The needles fly around blindly in the room, breaking the mirrors, picture frames and vases as they make contact. Lin is drenched with sweat, she tries to catch her breath and slides off the table.

“Wait! Leaving in the middle of a session could make you sick.” The acupuncturist warns.

Lin as she staggers towards the door, “I’m done here.” She grabs the doorway and grunts before forcing herself to carry on walking.   
  


Bolin passes one of the meteorites, whistling as he goes.

He stops suddenly and looks around to make sure no one sees him. He takes the meteorite in his hand and steps backwards, he puts one leg forward and begins to press against the rock really hard as he makes all sorts of groans and grunts, trying his very best to Metalbend.

He changes his position to the horse stance and repeats the procedure again to no avail.

Keiko, dressed like a citizen of Zaofu, was walking past with Opal when she spots him and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought he had no interest in Metalbending,” Opal says confused.

“Yes...that’s what he wants us to believe, come on.”

They walk towards the Earthbender arm in arm.

“Hey, Bolin!” Opal waves.

Bolin is startled and looks to the side looking directly at Opal and his...girlfriend.

He’s never seen her in green before and it was shocking to say the least, a good shocking not a bad shocking, he likes it, he really likes it.

He hides the meteorite behind his back, “hey! Hi! How are you...ladies?”

Keiko rolls her eyes fondly and Opal asks, “what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing, you know,” he steps closer to the pedestal, just-just thinking,” he places the meteorite back onto the pedestal, “about my body and mustaches that I might have in the future.”

The meteorite falls down to the ground anyway.

Keiko couldn’t fight the amused smile anymore, “really? Is that what you were thinking about?”

She crosses her arms and stares at Bolin until he cracks and crumbles.

He sighs, “no, I wasn't really thinking about all my mustaches. I'm just-I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to Metalbend, and I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Why not?” Keiko’s amusement turns to concern and she moves away from Opal and puts her hand on his bicep, “Honey, what's wrong?”

“It’s just...it’s-it's embarrassing. This isn't the first time I've tried. I mean, I've been wanting to Metalbend ever since I heard about Toph,” he turns to Keiko, “your grandmother is my biggest hero.”

Opal takes half a step forward, “My mom grew up learning from Toph. Just go train with her. Stop being so scared.”

“You know what? Maybe I am scared, but what about Opal?” He turns to her, “I know that you want to go to the Northern Air Temple to train with the other Airbenders, but you haven't done it because you're afraid too.”

Opal turns away from Bolin and looks out at Zaofu, “you know what? You're right. I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom.”

“I don’t think it’s about your mother being disappointed in you, Opal,” Keiko says and Opal turns back, “I think it has more to do with the idea of you leaving home,” she says with a little smile and a shrug of her shoulders, “I’m not a mother myself yet but I would have to believe it’s a scary feeling.”   
  


After dinner Suyin gave her two bottles of wine, one for her and one for Korra.

Keiko was unsure about it at first but she says its fine but added, “just this once...and don’t tell your mother.”

So here she sat with Korra in the guest house the Avatar shared with Asami, sharing the bottles of wine, both already sloshed, having drank one and one-half of the bottles, the empty one had rolled off the table somewhere.

“So...so wha-wha-what ‘xactly is yeeer point?” Korra asks, she could barely her eyes open, a bit of wine spilled on her shirt, staining it purple.

“M’point is...m’point is...” Keiko blinks and stares blankly before she remembers, “m’point is I...I don’ like t’be called ‘Little Airbender’ it’s-it’s insul...mean!” She takes another sip, “an’ an’ I know I’m small!” She points to herself, “I kno’ it! But that doesn’ mean other-other people hav’ t’point it out all the time!” She pours more wine into her glass as Korra slips off the sofa and onto the floor.

“An’ an’ you kno’ what else?”

Korra turns her head towards Keiko, “mm?”

“I would very much like t’sleep with Bolin, an’ an’ I don’ mean the acktual sleepin’ kinda sleep I mean-“

“I know-I know wha’ y’mean.”

“Shhhh! Don’ interrupt me!” She held up a finger, “as I was saying...I would very much like t’sleep with him but ‘m scared an’ do-do you kno’ why I’m scared?”

Korra shakes her head.

“Be...because I felt it and it-it’s...it’s huge...” she takes a large gulp of wine, “an’ like wha-wha if it don’fit? Wha’if...what if it hurts? Y’know?”

Korra glances up through one eye, confused, “but...but...isn’t tha’ wha’ prep-“ she burps and hiccups “-aration is for?”

The door opens suddenly and both girls turn their heads and blink.

Mako, Bolin and Asami stand in the doorframe, surprised at what they walked into: an almost empty bottle of wine, the empty bottle, Keiko and Korra with red cheeks.

“Heeeeey...look-look who it is,” Korra weakly bumps Keiko’s knee with her hand.

“I kno’ I can...I have eyes.”

Korra throws up one arm, “friends!” She loses her balance and falls over with an “oof!” and Keiko cackles.

Asami steps into the house and the brothers follow her, “what’s going on here?” She crosses her arms and Mako takes the bottle and looks it over.

“Heyheyhey,” Keiko reaches for it, “giv’ it back.”

Mako holds it out of reach, he noticed the empty by his foot and looks mildly concerned, “uh...I think you have two had enough.”

“Noooo,” Keiko whines and pouts.

Mako turns to Bolin and Asami, “I knew Keiko would be a lightweight but Korra-“ a snore interrupts him and they all turn to look at the Avatar sleeping on the carpet.

Asami takes their glasses and shoots Bolin a look.

“Right,” he nods, “I’m on it,” he moves for the sofa and grabs Keiko’s hands, pulling her to her feet, she stumbles a little.

“Wher...where ar’we goin’?” She asks, confused.

“Bed,” Bolin puts simply, he shouldn’t find drunk Keiko endearing but he does with her sleepy eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Ohhhh...” she nods and raises her arms, “carry me?”

The Earthbender smiles softly and picks Keiko up off the ground and she giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck, she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Mmm...you smell good.”

A blush creeps onto Bolin’s face and he turns around and walks across the way to their guest house and opens the door one-handed.

“Strong,” Keiko mumbles and lifts her head, “I like tha’ ‘bout you...strong,” she giggles a little and buries her face in his neck again.

A smile crept onto Bolin’s face and he carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed, he pulls off her shoes and removes her metal necklace and armbands before grabbing a pair of red pyjamas.

“Here, change,” he hands them to her and turns around.

Keiko stared at the pyjamas like she didn’t know what to do with them, “help me?”

“Um...I don’t...I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Bolin says and Keiko whines behind him.

“Noooo...” she gets up from the bed and stumbles over, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I don’ kno’ how t’do it on m’own! You hafta help.”

Bolin turns around and holds her face, “Baby, you’re drunk, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Keiko shook her head, “nonono, you cant’ake advant...advantage ‘cause...’cause I trus’ you.” She bats her eyelashes at him, “please?”

Bolin sighs and hangs his head in defeat, “fine, alright.”

Keiko smiles and he helps her undress, eyes closed, careful not to look even though he would very much like to.

She stood there in the altogether and noticed Bolin was standing very still, hands at his side. Keiko frowns, well that just won’t do.

Bolin feels her take his hands, “you can touch,” she says and places his hands on her waist. She holds him there and he lets out a gasp, she was warm and soft and his hands wanted to explore the other parts of her that were warm and soft but it wouldn’t feel right, not like this.

He let himself for a moment longer before pulling away. Keeping his eyes closed he felt around for her pyjamas and slipped the top over her head and she giggled, he helped her with the bottoms and opened his eyes.

Bolin didn’t expect to find her staring up at him with lust-filled eyes, it knocked the breath out of him.

“D’you wan’ t’sleep with me, Bolin?” She asks, tugging at the tie around his hips, “an’ I don’ mean the sleep kinda sleep...”

Bolin removes her hands and leads her over to the bed and sits her down, he gently pushes her shoulders and she lays down, he tucks her in.

“Believe me, I want to,” he admits, but not right now.”

“Why?” Keiko asks, sounding a little hurt and Bolin sighs.

“Because you’re not yourself, it wouldn’t feel right.” He stands up, “I’m going to sleep on the sofa tonight,” he announces and turns off the lights, closing the door as he goes.

Leaving Keiko sad and confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Keiko and Bolin will do something cute soon, I read on his wiki that he had some skill in both wrestling and grappling so I might do something with that


	16. Chapter 16

Lin sat on a chair with a hand on her head, she couldn’t sleep, she’d been there all night. The door opens and it catches her attention. Young Suyin’s voice begins to speak.

“You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her the night we arrived, in fact, I haven’t seen you at all since then.”

Lin’s vision is hazy as it tries to focus on the younger form of her sister who stood in the doorway. She looks at her in confusion and blinks, young Suyin shifts until it was clear that Keiko was the one standing in the doorway, holding that fire ferret a bit like a baby.

Lin had been hallucinating.

“What’s going on with you, mom?” Keiko steps into the guest house and sees that Lin is unwell, her tone shifts to one of concern, “are you okay? You don’t look too good.”

Lin stands up, “I'm fine.”

As she reaches the entrance, she grabs the door unsteadily and grunts before walking off.

“Mom!” She hears Keiko but doesn’t turn around, she makes her way back to that acupuncturist, who inside was rearranging his needles.

The door behind him suddenly opens and Lin loses her balance and grabs another door beside her.

“What did you do to me?”

“I tried to warn you,” he walks to Lin and supports her, “come with me,” he aids Lin to the treatment table, “let’s go finish the session from yesterday.”

Lin lays on the table and grits her teeth.

“Just relax and breathe.”

The needle makes contact at the Yintang acupoint as it had before.

_Young Lin slams her fist against the getaway vehicle, denting it._

_“So you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?”_

_The sisters confront each other in the middle of the road. Suyin’s accomplices sit quietly at the side, watching the commotion._

_“I didn't steal anything! I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favour, it's not a big deal.”_

_“I'm not letting you get away with this.”_

_Young Suyin laughs, “oh! What are you going to do, officer, arrest me?”_

_Suyin dismisses her sister and turns her back to walk off._

_“Don't even think about taking one more step!”_

_Suyin is surprised at Lin's threat and she looks a little serious but continues to walk on anyway. Lin bends a cable from her hip and it catches Su's right wrist._

_The younger teen is enraged and she springs out a hidden knife from an arm gauntlet in her left hand, cutting the cable. The cable flies back to Lin and it makes contact with her with a loud smack, Lin clutches the right side of her face and yells in pain. Suyin stares dumbfounded at what she has done._

Lin in the present twitches from the agonizing memory.

_Lin sits in her mother’s office with a bandage on her cheek while young Suyin has her arms crossed and she glares at her sister._

_Toph points at Suyin, “What were you thinking?! And what were,” she gestures a palm to Lin, “you thinking?” Toph puts her hand behind her back, “you two have put me in an impossible position!”_

_“You're mad at me?” She turns to glare furiously at Suyin, “she’s the one who was running around with criminals!”_

_“This is all your fault!”_

_“I was doing my job!”_

_“Ugh, alright, enough!” The sisters cross their arms and Toph places a hand on her head. “Here's what we're going to do,” she gestures to her younger daughter, “Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible,” she crosses her arms._

_Young Suyin leans forward with surprise, “what? Where am I supposed to go?”_

_“You'll go stay with your grandparents,” she extends her hand out towards her older daughter, “Lin, give me the arrest report.”_

_With the report in hand secured with a paper clip, Toph tears the document in half._

_Young Lin looks at Toph, shocked, “mom, what are you doing? You can't cover this up. There were witnesses.”_

_“I'm the Chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail.”_

_“So, once again, Su gets to do whatever she wants, and there are no consequences.”_

_Toph sighs with both hands on her head, “this is our only option.”_

The acupuncturist watches over Lin. He begins to bend all the needles off her body.

“You're going to feel a bit fragile, so it's probably best if you take it easy for a little while.”

Lin sits up.

“I don't need to rest. I need to do something I should've done a long time ago.”

She walks out of the room.   
  


Suyin is seated on abench observing Korra with a hunk of meteorite ‘floating’ in her hands and the Avatar changes the shape into a pentagon.

“Congratulations. You're the first Metalbending Avatar.”

Korra smiles and stops bending, allowing the meteorite to rest on her hip.

“I wonder where Keiko is, I haven’t seen her since breakfast.”

“She’s with Opal, they’re meditating in the pavilion,” Suyin explains.

They both turn their heads when they hear footsteps coming towards them. Bolin stands there with his hands in his pockets, a little nervous.

“So, um...I've been thinking and I'd like to try to learn Metalbending.” Suyin stands up and heads to Bolin, “I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something, like, a couple years, so...”

Suyin rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder reassuringly, “let’s get started.”

Suddenly two laughing green blurs rush past them, nearly blowing the three of them over.

They turn their heads and find Keiko and Opal racing each other on air scooters around the courtyard. They couldn’t help but smile as they circled, but Keiko turned back to look at Opal and ran right into one of the podiums and is knocked to the ground, the meteorite wobbles and falls, she catches it, trapping the space Earth in a ball of air.

“That was close,” she says and nimbly gets to her feet and places the meteorite back where it belongs.

She turns to Opal and bows, “well done my pupil, you’ve mastered the air scooter.”

The meteorites fall off their podiums.

And coming towards them is Lin, who is very angry.

Bolin whispers to Korra, “I think Lin is mad about something.”

Keiko grabs Opal’s hand and pulls her away to stand next to Korra and Bolin.

“Su, it's time we talk.”

“After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?”

Lin walks closer to Suyin, “when we were in mom’s office that day, you could have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away.”

“Mom didn't throw her career away,” Suyin argues, “She retired the next year. She was a hero.”

Lin is incensed, “you think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn't feel worthy of her badge.”

Suyin sighs, “look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but-“

“You made some mistakes?”

“Lin, mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time.”

“You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you.”

Suyin frowns, “you know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago.”

Lin stomps her food and sends a chunk of earth at Suyin who lifts her hand up and it collides against her fist into small pieces.

“Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be.”

Suyin bends a trail towards Lin, disrupting the metal plate Lin is standing on and causing the various meteorites to fall. Suyin sends three meteorite chunks at her sister.

Lin is thrown backwards and she does a roll before standing up and running towards Suyin. The Chief punches the ground to send a series of earth columns at her sister but Suyin lifts a metal plate up from the ground to shield herself. Suyin chucks the metal plate at Lin but the older woman jumps over it and lands on the ground. Lin proceeds to bend small pieces of Earth up and sends it to Su who dodges from side to side.

Korra, Bolin, Keiko and Opal are observing from the sidelines.

“Should I stop them?” Korra asks.

“You don't have any siblings. Fighting is all part of the healing process.”

Keiko frowns, “there’s always a non-violent option, they need to talk, not fight.”

Suyin cartwheels and a wall of earth chases after her. Suyin’s sons and husband walk up to see what's going on.

Wei hollers, “go, mom!”

Su spins around in a circle and dodges a rectangular piece of Earth and she runs off to the side. Lin stomps the ground and bends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture and Keiko steps in, she uses her bending to stop her mother from throwing it at Suyin.

“Keiko! This doesn’t concern you!”

The Airbender yanks the sculpture out of her mother's hands and sends it flying somewhere.

“My sculpture!” She hears Huan yell.

“This has gone on long enough!” She yells, “you two need to talk it out! Fighting like this will solve nothing!”

Suyin catches her breath and looks to the side, sadly.

Lin’s eyes roll backwards and she starts to faint.

“Mom!” Keiko cushions her fall with her bending and they all gather around.   
  


Inside their guest house, Keiko paces in her pyjamas nervously while Bolin sits on the sofa.

“Baby, come sit down, relax.”

Keiko sighs, “I can’t, I’m worried about my mom, we haven’t heard anything from her since she fainted yesterday and I tried to visit but her door was locked and I tried to pick it but there wasn’t a keyhole.” She frowns and Bolin gets up from the sofa and wraps her in his arms, “it’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right, I don’t but I do know constantly worrying like this will only make you stressed,” he holds her face, “how about we do something to take your mind off your mom.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I could teach you a few grappling moves.”

Keiko raises an eyebrow, “grappling?”

Bolin shrugs, “I have other skills besides bending, wrestling, grappling, I learned a street version of Pai Sho from Shady Shin.”

Keiko smiles a little, “well remind me to teach you the proper way but I suppose grappling sounds fun, should get my mind off things.”

Bolin moved most of the furniture out of the way.

“You want me to show you the spider guard?” Bolin asks, rolling down the sleeves of his jacket.

“Sure.”

Bolin lays down, “come here,” he says and Keiko was unsure, “what am I supposed to do?”

Bolin reaches and grabs her hands and pulls her forward so her torso almost rests completely across his and he hooks his ankles together on her hips, “so I’m going to grab your cuffs,” he does so while explaining, “both feet on the hip, bring one knee in,” he forces her to sit up and places his foot on the crook of her elbow and pushes the arm out while bringing the other down and Keiko yells with surprise.

Bolin starts laughing and lets her go, she tries not to laugh.

“You almost pushed my arm into outer space!”

Bolin sits up and they switch places.

“Get on you’re back.”

She does as he instructs and lays down but a little too far up, “come here.”

“No,” he pulls her back down to where he is and she giggles, things quickly turn playful between them.

“So I grip,” she reaches for the cuffs of his jacket and he stops her.

“You have to put me in your guard first.”

“You’re in it.”

“No, this,” he grabs her calves and shakes them up and down, “this is not a guard, close it.”

She crosses her ankles around his waist, “it’s really hard and you’re bigger than me it feels like an unfair advantage!” She shouts when he suddenly pulls her closer by her collar and their noses touch.

He sets her down, “grab my jacket cuffs,” she takes her time grabbing onto his jacket, “not all slow and weird like that just grab my cuffs.”

She laughs and he continues, “now put your feet on my hips.”

Keiko drops her guard and tries to move but struggles, “you're on my hips I can’t move them,” she complains.

“Do you want to know what it feels like when I actually do put weight?”

“No.”

He leans down and she yells, “ahh!”

“Okay, now try and,” as he talks she tries to lick his fingers and he notices.

“Do not lick my fingers!”

“I’m sorry Sifu, forgive me,” she says between giggles.

“Don’t call me that.”

He helps her put her foot on his hip and the other in the crook of his elbow, “so now you’re going to extend your leg.” She does, but not very far.

“There you go, but now you gotta do something with this,” he brings her attention to her hand on the carpet, he waves his hand and she gives him a high-five, Bolin closes his eyes and sighs.

She starts laughing and moves her legs, hooking her ankles behind his head, he starts moving and she lets go, he holds her legs with both arms.

They sit up and she brushes her hair out of her face, “spider guard, done. Nailed it.”

“You didn’t nail it.”

“I got the basics of it.”

“No.”

She shoots him a look and he smiles, “you wanna learn how to do an armbar?”

“Yeah.”

Bolin puts them in a similar position as last time. He takes her arm, “so I’m going to go grip,” he grabs the crook of her elbow, “grip,” and the cuff of her pyjama shirt.

“Okay.”

“I’m going to plant this leg on the floor and then I’m going to turn you to the side,” as he speaks his calf comes and rests on her ribcage, pushing her over, “and then go over your face.”

“What?”

His other leg comes and rests on her neck, “and then I crank,” he starts pushing down while pulling her arm and Keiko screams and starts rapidly patting his shoulder, eventually moving to his forehead.

He starts laughing and let's go.

“Please don’t break my arm I need it!”

“I’ll think about it,” he teases, “your turn.”

She lays down and grips his arm the same way he gripped hers.

“Okay and now use this leg to push my torso over,” she does as he instructs, “good,” she starts making kissy-faces at him.

“No, no, don’t kissy-face at me while we play, now where does his foot go?” She brings it over his face and does the same thing he did, he smacks her thigh lightly, “ow.”

Keiko lowers her legs but keeps her grip on his arm.

“No you don’t get to have my arm.”

“It’s mine,” she says between giggles.

The front door opens and they look up at whoever it is.

Mako stands in the doorway and looks around, confused, “uh...what’s going on here?”

Keiko and Bolin look at each other and she looks back at Mako, “we’re playing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know anything about grappling or wrestling? No. Did I look at pictures on the internet? Yes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s too hot to sleep so, here, an extra chapter

The following morning, Keiko stepped out of her guest house and looks down the line where she finds her mom, also wearing Zaofu robes.

“Mom!” She sighs with relief, she zips towards the woman and almost knocks her over.

“How are you?” She asks, pulling away, “are you feeling any better? You were in there for almost two days.”

“Kiddo, I’m fine, I just needed to rest.” Lin rubs Keiko’s cheek and smiles before walking away.

The Airbender stares at her mother, bewildered.

She shakes her head and goes back inside.   
  


In the dining room, a glass of green juice is placed in front of Lin who looks at the drink suspiciously. 

“What's this?”

The chef leans against the table with one hand, “I call it the kalenutsco. It's a mixture of kale, coconut water and walnuts.”

Lin takes the glass and chugs the whole beverage down quickly.She smiles at the chef, “not bad.”

Footsteps are heard and Lin turns her head towards the door of the dining room.

Opal looks in and she proceeds to walk off.

“Opal, don't go.”

The teenager stops and pulls back. Lin stands up and gestures to the seat beside her, “please, sit down. I want to talk to you.”

Opal was a little taken aback and her expression changes to pensive sadness. She walks in and takes a seat diagonally across from her aunt.

Lin looks at her apologetically, “look, I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and, well...I wanted to say I'm sorry about last week.”

“It's okay.”

“Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and-“

“It's probably difficult for you to be here.”

Lin smiles, “you’re a smart young woman and I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to train with the other Airbenders at the Northern Air Temple.”

“There's a part of me that wants to go, but I don't want to upset my mom.”

“When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a Police Chief because I thought it would make her happy,” Lin furrows her brows sadly, “but it didn't. You need to make decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes I did.”

Opal smiles before standing up and to give her aunt a hug which Lin reciprocates.

Opal walks out of the dining room.   
  


In Republic City where vines have completely grown through an abandoned building.

Various spirits swarm about and police siren can be heard.

Zaheer and the others are resting in a dilapidated living room. Ming-Hua makes herself comfortable on a tree branch, Ghazan sits on the sofa, Zaheer is seated on the floor, and P'li is standing up with one foot on a small table.

“Seems like you made quite a stir on Air Temple Island. The cops are swarming the city looking for us.”

“You still want to try to take out the President?”

“No. He'll have to wait. We leave today,” Zaheer stands.

On the street, a truck sits on the curb with the back doors open.

The gang as they perch on top of a cliff to look around.

“There's our ticket out of here.”

The delivery man lifts the last box into the hack of the truck, as he attempts to close the doors, a water arm sneaks out and yanks him away, slamming him against the side of the truck. MHe yelps with surprise and Ming-Hua angles him towards Zaheer and P'li. The Waterbender changes one of the fingers in her water hand into a spike pointing at his throat.

The delivery man breaks out in cold sweat, “there-there’s no money. I-I just made my last delivery.”

“We don't want money.”   
  


In Zaofu, Lin stares up at a statue of her mother. Suyin walks up to her.

“Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I'm guessing you had something to do with her decision.”

Lin speaks softly, “well, I was just-“

“It's okay,” she smiles at Lin, “I'm glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy.” Suyin looks a little downcast, “mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I've made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it's time I let her choose her own way. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can't imagine what my life would've been like if mom hadn't sent me away, if I had stayed in the city.”

“You'd probably be in prison.”

Suyin chuckles, “you’re probably right. Mako told me that you're an excellent Police Chief. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know mom is proud.”

Lin looks down for a short while and turns back to Toph's statue.

“Can we move on? I'd love for you to be a part of my life again. There's plenty of space for you in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around and of course Keiko could move in too with-“

Lin looks at her sister and holds up a hand to stop her.

“Whoa. Slow down. How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again.”

“Deal.”

They shake on it.   
  


Inside their guest house, all the furniture was moved aside again and Keiko was laying across Bolin.

Keiko stretches up in an attempt to kiss his cheek.

“No don’t kiss me while we play, that’s really not allowed.”

Keiko laughs and continues to make kissy-faces.

“I love you but stop making kissy-faces at me.”

“Sorry Sifu Earthman.”

Bolin gives her a look and she giggles, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“So this is the position I’m going to sweep you from,” he says and grabs the fabric over her shoulder blade, “I’m going to grab right here and I’m going to grab you knee.”

“Okay,” she says nervously.

“And then I’m going to hook my foot under your other knee,” when he does she starts laughing.

“You ready for it?”

“No.”

Bolin flips her over and she lands on her back, he looks down at her and she appears startled before laughing.

Bolin gets off her and repositions himself so she could sweep him.

Keiko had his shoulder but struggles, “I can’t reach,” she says between giggles, “I can’t reach your knee.”

Bolin adjusts so she could reach, “you got it?”

“Yeah.”

She tries to flip him over but he doesn’t budge, she looks at him, “you’re heavy.”

Bolin laughs, “well I am bigger than you.”

“Yeah and that’s why I said you have an unfair advantage!”  


On a bridge in Republic City, vehicles are held up by a police roadblock at the end on both sides of traffic.

An officer steps up to the delivery man's truck who visibly has cold sweat on his face.

“Good afternoon. Where are you off to today?”

“I, uh, got a delivery to make in Bao Yu,” he reaches over to the passenger seat to grab a small set of documents. Behind him, Ming-Hua has a sharp spike of ice pressed into his side.

“I should be back later today.”

The delivery guy hands over the papers to the police officer outside the window.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, just a little tired,” he tugs on his shirt, “one more pickup, then I'm clocking out.”

The officer eyes him suspiciously, “I thought you said you had a delivery.”

The delivery man realizes his mistake, “did I?”

The officer takes a step backwards as his colleagues head to him for back up, “I’m gonna need you to step out of the vehicle,” Zaheer and company overhears the conversation, “and open the back of the truck.”

The delivery man gets out and slams the door shut. He takes a few steps as he glances behind him, then he bolts and a second officer chases after him.

“Hey, get back here!”

The first officer senses that something is up and runs to the back of the truck. He pulls down the handle and before he could open it, Zaheer Airbends the door open, pushing the officer off his feet.

“Let's get out of here!”

Ming-Hua is at the driver's seat now and starts the engine, breaking through the barricade. Police sirens blare and five police mobiles chase after them.

P'li bends with her mind, taking out two of the cop cars while the remaining three drive around the attack and continue the pursuit. P'li takes out one more vehicle while Ghazan bends a small portion of the bridge into lava. The last two cars drive into it. Ming-Hua glances at the side mirror and looks forward to continue driving.

* * *

Earlier Keiko asked Bolin to bend long skinny poles of various lengths, when he finished she kisses his cheek, “thank you, Honey.”

Keiko turns back to her pupil, “I thought we’d start with a balancing exercise.”

Keiko Airbends herself to the top of the tallest pole, standing on just the tip of her toes with her left leg and arms extended, a little like a dancer.

She pulls her left leg in and rests her foot on her right thigh and pressed her palms together.

Bolin watches in adoration.

“The key is to maintain your Heaven and Earth connection.” Keiko pulls a white feather out from her pocket and bends it in a circle above her right palm, she stops and jumps down, landing silently next to Opal.

“Now you try, we’ll start with the lowest pole and work up.”

Opal jumps on the first pole that’s a few feet off the ground.

“And remember, concentrate.”   
  


Bolin walked into their bedroom, only to find it empty, she must be with the girls.

He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and knee-breeches.

He slid the door to the attached bathroom open and found the lights dimmed, the room smelled like lavender and sandalwood and in the tub in the middle of the room was Keiko, the bubbles covered everything but her left knee and part of her thigh that was exposed to the air.

A blush crept up Bolin’s face and Keiko opened her eyes, they widened and she scrambled to collect herself, pressing her knees against her chest, looking away from Bolin.

He did the same, growing warm from embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry I’ll um...” he starts to walk out of the room and Keiko presses her lips together.

“Wait,” Bolin stops and she looks away shyly, “you can...you can join me if you want,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Her heart beat a million miles a minute and so did his.

She waited and eventually felt him getting in, she kept his back to him, tightening her arms around her legs. Bolin stares at her back, her hair was up and slightly damp. He stares at her tattoos, trailing down her neck, back and arms.

It was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, the only sounds in the room were their breathing, water sloshing and the fizzing of bubbles.

The urge to run his fingers along her tattoos was back, unlike the last time there wasn’t anything to really stop him.

He pulled his arm out of the water and lightly touches the nape of her neck and trails his knuckles down her spine, she gasps and he freezes but she doesn’t move away so he continues.

Keiko shivers from the feeling, letting out a quiet moan, his fingers stop at the base of her spine and she turns around in the water, looking at him with half-closed eyes. 

She grabs his face and sits on his thighs, his hands sprawl across her back and he kisses her.

He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now and she gripped his shoulders, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, he pulls away, “if you want me to stop, tell me now.”

Her fingers trailed up and touched his face, her heart hammered in her chest but she felt something stir within her, an itch she needed scratched, she was still afraid, but she supposed it was normal to be afraid.

She looked in his eyes, green and grey and whispers, “I don’t want you too...I want this.”

Bolin suddenly held her by the waist and stood up in the water, her legs wrapped around his waist and he carries her to the bed and lays her down, crawling over her, pressing their bodies together.

Bolin trails kisses down her neck, collarbone and chest, moving down and he looks up at her as he goes, her hand moves to tangle in his hair, the other grips the sheets above her head.

He moves back up and claims her lips again, gripping her hips tightly in his hands, her legs frame his waist and he pulls away.

“Are you sure about this?”

Keiko presses her lips together and nods, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “yes.”

Bolin reaches between them and she gasps sharply, nails digging into his shoulders.

”I love you.”

”I love you, too.”

* * *

On a road near some hills and a grass plain. The delivery truck sat empty and Zaheer’s team hid behind some rocks, huddling around a fire.  
  
”We should've grabbed one of those cops. Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding.”

“She could be anywhere.”  
  
”We'll find her,” P’li looks behind at Zaheer who is meditating a few feet away, “it's just a matter of time.”  
  
Zaheer opens his eyes, “she’s with The Metal Clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have...no excuse but I mean...it is rated M for Mature so...uh 
> 
> This wasn’t the direction I wanted to go but it was the direction I went.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the last chapter where nothing really happens before something happens
> 
> Also I am apologizing in advance for my Keiko vs Red Lotus fight and her near death experience

Keiko woke up in the morning and looked up at Bolin’s sleeping face, she kissed his jaw and sat up, using a sheet to cover herself.

She stood and made her way to the bathroom, there was an ache and she was sore in all over but she suspected she would be.

She drained last nights bath and started a new one. She looked in the mirror and took in the slight bruises on her wrists, trailing up her forearms, on her hips, waist and thighs.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped at his voice and turned around, finding Bolin staring at her a little remorseful.

"For what?"

He ran his fingers down her arm, looking at the bruises and her before whispering, "I hurt you."

Keiko looked at the bruises and last night flashed into her mind, it started soft and slow but at some point, Bolin let go and became rough and hard and she liked it.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked down at the floor, "you didn't hurt me," she mumbles, "I liked it."

Bolin looked slightly confused, "you...liked it when I was rough with you?"

Keiko nods, "yes and...I think I might've done more damage to you," she says, running her finger lightly over one of the scratches on his chest, he had more on his shoulders, biceps and running down his back.

Bolin looked himself over, "I didn't even notice,” he chuckles lightly, “you really did a number on me.”

Keiko wraps her arms around his waist and places a kiss to his left pec, “c’mon, we should get ready for the day, you have Metalbending with my aunt, I have to radio my dad and let him know Opal is coming to the Northern Air Temple,” Bolin holds her face in his hands and smiles tenderly as she continues listing, “and then Opal planned a sleepover in the main house and then tomorrow before sundown is her farewell dinner and then we have to make sure she has everything she needs before she boards the airship-“ Bolin cuts her off with a kiss.   
  


At the Northern Air Temple, an Air Acolyte appears behind Tenzin.

“Master Tenzin,” he turns around to face the Acolyte, “Master Keiko is calling on the temple radio.”

The radio buzzes with static and Tenzin reaches in to pick up the microphone speaker.

“Keiko? Are you all right? Where are you?”

On the other side Keiko sits on a bench and holds a speaker, Korra and Asami are hanging around.

“I’m fine, dad, we’re with my aunt Su in Zaofu,” she smiles, “we’re safe and sound.”

Tenzin raises his eyebrows, in disbelief, “Lin willingly took you to her sister?”

“Uh...well...not exactly. We got a call about a new Airbender and it turned out to be my cousin, Opal! She'll be headed your way tomorrow at sundown.”

Tenzin was pleasantly surprised, “really? That's wonderful!”

“Isn’t it? She’s a natural dad, I’ve only been teaching her for a week and she’s advanced and progressed so quickly, it’s amazing! How are things on your end?”

“Not well, I'm afraid. No one seems to be interested in the hard work required to become a part of the Air Nation.”

Keiko frowns, “you just need to give them time and remember to be calm and patient with them. Maybe you could adopt my methods. I find that a positive teaching experience works best, lots of encouragement and praise, kind words and if they’re doing something wrong give them a little nudge in the right direction.”

Tenzin sighs, “I’ll try that.”

He won’t.

“And don’t forget to give yourself a break every now and again, I know how you get when you’ve let yourself become stressed, let Jinora take over sometimes, she’ll be more than happy to step in when you need a break.”

”I’m not sure if she could handle the responsibility.”

”Dad, I know she’s more than capable,” Keiko smiles, “and you know dad, the more I think about it, I think Jinora might be ready for her tattoos.”

”No.”

“Dad.”

”No, she’s just a little girl, she’s not ready yet.”

”She’s eleven, dad and in case you forgot I got mine when I was twelve, I’ve taught her everything I know, which is everything you know. She knows all about our culture and our history...she’s ready, dad.”

Korra gives her a nudge, “uh...I got to go, dad, Korra wants to talk to you, love you.”

“Alright, love you too.”

Keiko hands Korra the speaker and walks away.

“Hey, Tenzin...”   
  


Metal cable holders are clipped on Korra’s hips. She is in a standoff against Wing who smirks.

Wing moves the meteorite behind him and divides it into two, sending them towards Korra. The Avatar bends the two chunks of rock away and unleashes a cable from her hip towards Wing who ducks.

Korra whips the cables around against him and he manages to step on it, before bending it up in a loop and sending it back towards Korra. The cable entraps her and Korra falls to the ground, tied up.

She looks at Wing annoyed. Wing fist pumps the air, “I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!”

Wei glances towards his twin, frowning and bored, “I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend, cousin Keiko could do better,” Wei crosses his arms and looks across to Bolin who holds a meteorite in his hands.

“I think I got it. Let me just try this.”

He groans and presses the rock as hard as he can but it falls out of his palms.

“No? Okay, maybe if I-“ two metal plates bend up and smack him on either side, “ow!”

Keiko approaches them with Mako and Asami by her side.

Wei stood in a fighting stance, “trial by fire! It's the best way to learn Metalbending.”

Wei bends another meteorite at Bolin and he gives a yelp before ducking. The Earthbender sweeps one foot up, bending a small piece of rock from the ground and he sends it towards Wei.  
  
The rock smacks against Wei's forehead and he grunts, dropping the meteorite.

“Oh, nice shot, Bolin.” Wei grabs his face with both hands and makes little moans of pain, “but I thought you were supposed to be practicing Metalbending, not Earthbending.”

Wei rubs his red forehead, “yeah, cheater!”

Bolin turns to his brother, “Mako, Metalbending is extremely difficult. No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all! It's not normal!”

They turn to Wing and Korra. Her hands were tied up against her waist by the cables. She spins around and kicks away a meteorite aimed at her. Korra kneels down and Wing grabs a meteorite but the Avatar whips a cable at him, knocking the boy off balance. The cables loosen and retract into the holder.

Korra jumps around, “whoo-hoo!” She flexes her biceps, “Metalbending champion!”

Bolin rolls his eyes, “oh, sure. She's the Avatar.”

Keiko walks down the steps and stretches up to place a kiss on Bolin’s cheek, “I think you did well.”

This makes Bolin smile a little and he holds her close to him by her hips.   
  


After dinner they gathered in the living room, sleeping bags were scattered all over and they were all in their pyjamas.

Keiko sat on one of the sofas, curled up against Bolin’s side, leisurely sipping on her pearl-milk tea.

Opal stood up and walked over the sleeping bags towards hers, “why don’t we play a game.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Opal places a bottle of wine and six glasses on the table, “never have I ever.”

The teens gawk at the wine.

“Opal? Where did you get this?”

“I took it from the cellar last night, there’s plenty down there so I’m sure mom won’t notice if a bottle goes missing.”

Keiko takes the straw out of her mouth, “who are you and what have you done with Opal?”

Opal smiles and sits down, popping the cork, she fulls the glasses and hands them out.

Opal stares at the dark red liquid, “I guess I’ll start...uh...never have I ever...kissed someone?”

Everyone but Opal takes a drink, she blinks, “wow, okay.”

They go in a circle, Mako thinks, “never have I ever...broken a bone.”

Keiko takes a sip.

“Wait, when have you broken a bone?” Korra asks.

“Uhh, remember that one time we tried riding the tiger seals instead of the otter penguins and I got knocked off and slammed into a wall of ice?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Broke my collarbone, I never told anyone until now,” she takes a sip, “your turn, Asami.”

“Uh...” she thinks, “never have I ever...cut my own hair.”

Keiko and Korra each take a drink.

“We were six I think,” Korra explains, “we got candy stuck in our hair.”

Keiko laughs, “I remember, you kept that haircut for like two years.”

“My hair doesn’t grow as fast as yours!”

”No it does, you just liked having a bob cut, it was a good look for you.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “okay, never have I ever...made money by performing on the street.”

Bolin drinks and everyone looks at him, “remember? When we were trying to collect money for the championship pot? Pabu and I earned two yuans that day.”

Keiko raises her eyebrows with amusement, “only two? I would’ve thought at least three.”

Bolin shoots her a look and she smiles into her glass. Keiko stares at her wine and glances at Bolin, “never have I ever...slept in a trash pile.”

Mako glares at her, he and Bolin both took a drink and she snorts.

It was Bolin’s turn now, “uh...never have I ever been trapped in the Spirit World.”

“That’s not fair,” Keiko takes a drink.

“It is fair.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Keiko pouts at Bolin and he laughs, pulling her closer with a finger under her chin. By the fourth kiss Mako groans and throws a pillow at them, they pulled away and look at Mako, startled.

Korra glance at the couple slyly and crawls over to whisper something in Opals ear.

The girl flushed pink and looks down at her wine, “okay...uh...never have I never...had sex.”

Bolin and Keiko awkwardly glance at each other before taking a drink.

Mako’s jaw drops and Asami gasps.

Korra’s face broke out into a wide smile and she points at them, “I knew it! I knew it!”

Keiko flushed pink and hid behind a pillow.

“No no!” Korra shuffles over and takes the pillow. “You have to tell us more! When was it? How was it?”

“Last night...” Keiko mumbles and drains the rest of her wine, she reached for the bottle and filled the glass, “and that’s private.”

“Uh...lets move on,” Mako clears his throat and Korra pouts, crawling back over to her spot, “never have I ever gotten a tattoo.”

Keiko groans and hangs her head, “that’s not a fair question,” she takes a drink, her head was starting to feel fuzzy, “and I have five.”

“Does getting the tattoos hurt?” Opal asks.

“A little, but you get used to it after a few hours.”

“Oh.”

They all turn to Korra, “hmm...never have I ever gotten arrested.”

Keiko, Asami, Bolin and Mako take a drink.   
  


Eventually, they run out of wine and snacks. Bolin comes up with the idea to raid the kitchen.

Keiko and Korra bumped into each other and started laughing.

“Shhh!” Mako frowns at them, “we have to be quiet.”

Keiko blows a raspberry at the Firebender and he doesn’t look amused, he turns away and the girls start cackling.

* * *

Opal is seated with her parents in the middle of the table. The chef walks in with plates of food in hand and lays a dish of vegetable wraps in front of Opal.

“Thanks for making my favourite meal.”

“I'm really going to miss you, Opal. No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do.” He walks away to serve the remaining plates of food, serving the same thing to Keiko, she was curious about the wraps.

She takes a bite and hums, “this is really good.”

“I know,” Opal smiles, “and I suppose it’s already a good thing I like vegetarian food.”

The girls laugh and Keiko catches Bolin glance at her veggie wraps.

“Do you want to try?” She asks and he opens his mouth, she laughs softly and he takes a bite, chewing while making goo-goo eyes at her.

Beside Bolin, Varrick nudges him, “kid, can I give you some relationship advice?”

Bolin swallows, “um, no.”

“Well, your loss,” Varrick sits straight in his chair, “Zhu Li!” He snaps his fingers, “bring the, uh, thing.”

His assistant appears behind him in a flash and hands him a contraption from a bag.

“Check out my latest invention.” It was a remote-like device with a knob in the centre and a red, yellow, and green indicator. “An Airbender finder.”

Korra and Asami glance at each other and Korra points her fork at the device, “wait, that can find Airbenders?”

Asami takes the equipment and extends her arm past Varrick, pointing it towards Keiko who had a mouth full of veggie wrap, moving it up and down. The indicator doesn't move at all.

Keiko looks at Asami confused.

“Uh...I think,” she hands the gadget back to Varrick, “it's broken.”

“It's not broken. She needs to,” he waves his hands around in a bending motion, “Airbend into it!” He grabs the Airbender finder, “how else do you expect the thing to work?!”

Varrick doesn't look pleased and on the other side of the dining table where Mako strains to hear the conversation.

“What's going on? I can't hear anything, I hate sitting down here.” He grabs his glass and Aiwei watches his outburst, Mako looks to the Truth Seer awkwardly, “not because of you.”

“I can tell you're lying,” Aiwei points out dryly.

Mako slumps in his chair and drinks from the cup.

A knife tapping against the glass three times is heard. Suyin has stood up with a glass raised.

“Everyone, if I could have your attention, please. Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple,” she places a hand on her necklace, “Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend,” she lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder, “and soon-to-be” Suyin bends down a bit and Opal rests against her mother's shoulder, “Airbending master.”

Su gives a kiss on Opal's head. The twins sniffle and Huan rolls his eyes.

Suyin raises her glass up high, “here’s to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nineteen at 11pm


	19. Chapter 19

Inside their guest house, Bolin sleeps on his back, snoring while Keiko uses his chest as a pillow, arms wrapped around his middle. Pabu slept too, curled up on her hip.

Guards were patrolling the area, Zaheer and his gang quietly peer out from under the bridge. A guard has with a metal staff in hand looks down at the bridge for a few seconds before walking off. Zaheer waves his hand and signals to everyone to continue moving forward. 

Pabu wakes and leaps off the bed to the nearby window and sees Zaheer and his gang outside.

Pabu paws against the glass and starts to shriek, jolting the couple awake.

“What?” Pabu continues to shrill, “what’s going on?” Bolin and Keiko look around and stare at Pabu in annoyance, they lay back down again, “Pabu, sleep!”

P'li and Ghazan duck down an alley between two guest houses while Zaheer and Ming-Hua hide under a window. Ming-Hua raises a water tentacle up and forms a small sickle at the end. She uses it to scratch the glass in a circle.

Inside Naga sleeps at the foot of the bed while Korra is asleep in her bed.

The sickle on the window as it makes a complete circle. Water encases the cut glass and it pulls away quietly. Then another water tentacle arm holding three red darts is raised. Naga’s ears flap a bit and she wakes up with a growl. The polar bear dog stands up and snarls but three darts fly past and embeds itself in Naga's shoulder. The beast whines and falls to the floor.

Korra sits up in bed.

At the window Zaheer Airbends another dart into the room. Korra leaps up with fire in her hand but the dart makes contact with her thigh. She grunts and falls to the ground, she raises an arm up shakily before collapsing on Naga.

She struggles to stay conscious as Ghazan and P'li loom over her. 

Pabu moves away from the window and he jumps onto their bed, waking them again.

They sit up in bed and Pabu runs onto Bolin’s chest, squeaking almost frantically.

“Huh? What? Pabu.”

The fire ferret jumps to the window and they turn their heads towards him and Bolin frowns, “it's not playtime right now. Okay,” Zaheer and his gang running past with Korra on Ghazan's shoulder, “we are seriously going to have to have a talk-“ Bolin widens his eyes with surprise. “What the heck!” Bolin turns to Keiko who wore the same face, “they got Korra!”

Bolin opens the door and Keiko shoots an air blast at the Red Lotus.

“Let her go!”

Bolin stomps the ground, bending up a sizeable boulder towards Zaheer and his gang.

P'li bends fire at Keiko, who rolls out of the way.

Ming-Hua jumps up and slices the boulder in half with her water tentacles. She stretches out a water arm towards the couple. Bolin bends a large slab of Earth to block Ming-Hua's water. P'li, Zaheer, and Ghazan unleash a three elemental attack.

A boulder collides with Bolin’s wall, making it crumble.

Bolin pulls his girlfriend towards the pillars as they dodge the fire and air blasts. Another rock flies past them.

Keiko peers from behind the pillar and calls out, “they’ve got Korra!”

A guard shines a spotlight on the criminals and a wailing alarm sounds throughout the city. Another guard also shines a searchlight. Zaheer and his friends are illuminated by the lights.

“So much for the element of surprise.”

“Back up plan.”

P'li inhales and bends with her mind. The attack takes out one spotlight. She combustion bends again to destroy the remaining searchlight and it is dark once more.

P'li turns to the side and bends one last time and her attack curves in the air, around the corner towards Keiko and Bolin, the attack hits the pillar with a fiery explosion, knocking them backwards.

Asami and Mako open their doors as the couple tumble to a stop in front of them.

Keiko lands on top of her boyfriend and Asami runs forward, kneeling down, and resting a hand on the Airbender’s shoulder.

Keiko struggles to sit up, “we can't let them take her.”

“I don't think they're going to get far. Look.”

The four of them turn their attention towards Zaheer and his team who have made it to the middle of the courtyard.

Two Zaofu guards flank them but they get taken out by Firebending and Airbending.

The villains run forward but are stopped by three metal plates that suddenly stand upwards.

Lin runs up and starts bending the plates to trap them, Suyin and her twin sons join Lin. Zaheer and company are boxed in by the metal plates.

One of the female guards steps forward and takes a defensive stance, “we have you surrounded, it's over. Release the Avatar!”

Keiko, Bolin, Mako and Asami run up near the guards.

The grass beneath the metal plates gradually turns red hot and into lava.

Lin bends up a mound of earth and jumps back to safety.

The guard and her companion shoot out metal cables to propel themselves backwards, away from the lava. Lin lands near the four teens, the metal plates slowly give way from the heat. Zaheer and his team stand in defensive poses behind the metal shielding.

Bolin was awestruck, “no way!” He gestures his hands out, “that guy's Lavabending, that's awesome...-ly” he raises his eyes up nervously, “not good for us.”

Lin and the others duck behind a metal plate to avoid P'li's attack.

Korra was awake on the ground but she's still quite drowsy, she looks up at her captors, unable to move.

“I'm going to create some cover. We're getting out of here,” Zaheer says and begins to twirl his glider staff rapidly, gathering as much smoke as he can from the hot lava.

A guard shoots out a cable and binds both of Zaheer's wrists, pulling him across the moat and back onto land.

Ghazan tries to intercept by shooting a molten rock but another guard shifts the metal plate just in time, saving his colleague.

As Zaheer lands on the ground, he does a quick spin and frees himself from the cables. Noticing another guard behind him, he Airbends her against a nearby pillar. The guard who managed to grab Zaheer bends a slab of Earth and sends it flying to the Airbender.

Zaheer turns around just in time to smack away the rock with his glider, sending the guards into pillars, knocking them unconscious.

Keiko stands up and locks eyes with Zaheer, she takes a step forward and Bolin reaches up to grab her hand, she looks down at him.

“What are you doing? You can’t take him alone!”

Keiko smiles reassuringly at Bolin, “I can handle him, I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” she bends down and kisses Bolin’s forehead before approaching the criminal.

Zaheer bows, “I can’t tell you how much of an honour it is to be in the presence of a Master.”

Keiko takes a fighting stance and he looks at her surprised.

“So aggressive for an Air Nomad.”

Keiko spin kicks and sends a sharp blast of air towards Zaheer, it misses him barely, cutting the bridge of his nose, he turns and looks at her with wide eyes and she swore she could see a hint of fear in them.

Lin stands up from behind the metal shield and bends a chunk of Earth towards the centre of the moat.

She goes back into cover and the brothers stand up to shoot their attacks. Bolin ducks but Mako fires one last blast. P'li was looking away from the teen but Ming-Hua steps in front of her and extinguishes Mako's flame. P'li combustion bends and once again, the attack moves in a curve towards the group hiding behind the metal plate. 

Another metal plate slides up just in time to cover the side, protecting Lin and the youths. Suyin and her youngest sons stood bending stances, showing that they bent the plate.

All three run forward to seek cover from behind the two plates.

“How did they get in here?”

Another explosion occurs and all of them grimace.

“I don't know, but we're not letting them escape.”

Two guards rapidly firing Earth at the villains but Ghazan manages to knock them away.

On the other side of the moat, a team of guards had bent metal plates into a temporary bridge to cross the lava moat. Two guards run across the bridge and Ghazan has noticed the intruders. He brings his arms out and a stream of lava shoots upwards, destroying the metal bridge.

The two guards are tossed in the air briefly before slamming hard on the ground at their colleagues' feet.

Asami peers over the metal shielding.

“There's no way to cross that moat.”

Suyin looks up at the closed dome, “we don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables.”

“That's a great idea. Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees us.”

There’s another explosion and it makes them flinch.

“She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily.”

“Bolin can land a shot.”

Bolin stares at Mako in disbelief, “I can?”

“You have to take her out right before we drop down,” Suyin says.

Bolin was a little confused, “I do?”

Meanwhile, Keiko slides under Zaheer’s legs and he turns around quickly, only to find her gone, a blast of air hits him in the side and sends him flying into a pillar, he groans on impact and rolls onto the ground. Lifting his head up he saw Keiko standing over him, ready to strike, he rolls out of the way and gets to his feet, punching a blast of air her way but she bends backwards, avoiding his attack. She stays low and ducks under his legs again. She spins on her knees and hits the pressure points in his arm.

The criminal groans in pain and turns to bend at her but nothing comes out, he stares at his arm in horror.

“What did you do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She throws an air punch and hits him in the face, sending him rolling back.

On the rooftop where Lin and Suyin have tied cables around their torsos which are attached to a big reel and two security personnel stand guard over them. Wing and Wei stand in front of their mother and aunt. Wing pulls out a radio from the radio case strapped across his body.

“Open the hatch.”

The hatch drops down a few feet into the roof before sliding open, giving them a perfect view of the lava moat.

Suyin wraps the excess cable around her hand and walks towards the open hatch with her sister.

Suyin turns to Wei, “if we get in trouble, metalbend us up.”

Wing says into the radio, “we’re in position.”

On the ground, Mako responds, “copy that. it’s Bolin time.”

Another explosion occurs and they wince again.

Bolin motivates himself, “alright. Bolin time. Bolin time!” He stands up to bend a small rock at the criminals.

P'li ducks and combustion bends. She dodges again as another rock flies by. P'li has both of her hands raised and a water tentacle comes to her defence, catching the third rock and swinging it away. Ming-Hua sends out some water and Ghazan backs her up by shooting out some lava.

Mako bends a huge stream of fire to intercept the lava and it gets pushed away.

Ming-Hua's water attack collides against the outside of the metal shield harmlessly.

Bolin grabs at his head, “I can't get a clean shot!”

The brothers duck just in time as lava collides against the metal plate, spilling a little over the shielding and a stream of water flies over Bolin's head.

“You have to!”

“Are we a go?” Wing asks over the radio.

Mako picks up the receiver, “no go.”

Another attack of lava collides against the shield.

“Copy that. We're a go.”

Mako yells into the speaker, “I said no! Wait!”

On the roof, the twins give each other a thumbs up. Suyin and Lin jump down the hatch. Mako and Bolin as they peer over the shield towards the island.

P'li returns her attention to the brothers but then looks up suddenly.

The Beifong sisters plunge downwards into battle.

Mako stands up and punches fire, “Bolin, take the shot!”

P'li gets into a stance, Bolin as he steels himself and stands up to bend a small piece of Earth.

The rock as it sails across the moat and successfully makes contact with P'li’s tattoo, stunning her.  
  
A blast of combustion bending happens over the little island, knocking the villains to the ground. Lin and Suyin drop down.

Mako fist pumps and laughs, “nice job, little bro!”

The sisters land on the island. Ghazan pushes himself off the ground and Suyin bends up a slab of Earth at him, pushing him back.

Lin picks up the unconscious Korra and she tugs on the cables. The sisters are pulled upwards but a water arm snakes around Lin's thigh to reveal Ming-Hua struggling to retain her grip on Lin.

Fire extinguishes the liquid and frees the Chief.

Ming-Hua turns back to the brothers angrily and Mako continues to fire off another blast as Ming-Hua swipes it away.

Zaheer has gained his bending back in his arm and was still fighting Keiko, who he has failed to hit a single time.

“You’ve clearly figured out how to use your small stature to your advantage, Little Airbender.”

Keiko growls and bares her teeth at Zaheer, she uses her bending to pull his glider staff to her and swings it in her hand like a sword, she swipes air at Zaheer, sending him back into a metal wall.

The criminal looks up with surprise, he sees Lin with Korra on her shoulders as the cables quickly pull her upwards.

“No!”

He charges for Keiko and bends at her, she rolls out of the way dropping the staff. He runs and grabs it, opening the glider, flying towards the sisters.

Keiko bends a large air scooter and stands on it, riding it up the wall, chasing Zaheer.

She sends a slice of air his way and it cuts through the glider, causing him to lose balance and tumble down to the island below.

The sisters are pulled up through the hatch with the Avatar in tow.

Zaheer cushioned his fall with his bending. Ming-Hua is seated defeatedly on the ground while Ghazan looks after a dazed P'li who has her eyes closed with discomfort.

“We failed!”

Zaheer swings his glider up and lets out a yell. The smoke around him covers his team and spreads out to Mako, Bolin and Asami who cover their eyes. As the dust clears, the lava is cooled and the little refuge island is now empty.

On the roof, they look down at the ground below.

“Where did they go?”

“They can't be far,” Suyin picks up the radio from her son's hand, “guards, search the entire estate!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sprained my ankle...and a week before my birthday 
> 
> Anyway, chapter twenty one between 10 and 11pm

Bolin ran over to Keiko and nearly knocked her over, wrapping her up in his arms.

”Are you okay?” He asked the moment he let her go, holding her face in his hands, “he didn’t hurt you did he?”

Keiko shook her head and covered his hands with her own, “I’m fine, I told you I could handle him.”

”I know, I was just really worried, he’s a bad dude.” Bolin smiles softly and places a kiss on her forehead, “I love you.”

Keiko hums and rises up onto the tips of her toes to kiss him properly, “I know.”  
  


In Suyin's office, Korra laid on one of the green sofas. Aiwei bent down to her level, opening a bottle.

Suyin and Lin loom over the Avatar.

"This should neutralize" his hand slides under Korra's head and a green bottle is placed on her lips, "the Shirshu toxins."

Korra sips the antidote and she slowly twitches and lifts a finger. Suyin is relieved.

"How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world."

Suyin frowns at her sister, “it is, I don't know how this happened. Obviously, this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me.”

A guard walks to the open doorway leading to the office.

“We searched the entire estate but there's no sign of them.”

“Well, keep looking!”

The guard gives a bow and departs and Aiwei stands.

“It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu, they must have been working with someone.”

Korra sighs, “The-“ she puts a hand on her head and sits up, “the guards, it had to be one of them.”

“I agree.”

“Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!” Suyin storms off.   
  


Keiko stands in the interrogation room with Korra, Mako, Aiwei, her aunt and mother.

Aiwei sits at the table, questioning the guards with the same series of questions.

“What is your full name? Where were you last night? Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

He questioned guard after guard but they were all telling the truth, Aiwei turns around and shakes his head. Korra looks at Lin defeatedly and Lin nods to Aiwei to question the next suspect.

Varrick is led inside and sits at the table, Zhu Li stands in the back.

“What was I doing last night? Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme Disease is a serious killer.” Keiko and Korra glance at each other with disbelief, Varrick continues, “then I did my nightly,” Varrick standing up with a leg on a chair and exercising, “Varri-calisthenics followed by thirty minutes of breath-holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it.”

The girls have a hand over their mouths and were trying not to laugh, Aiwei puts a hand on his head and sighs, Lin, Mako and Suyin didn’t look amused.

“That won't be necessary.”

Varrick and his assistant leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them.

“Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?”

“Lin, stop. Your sister wasn't involved.”

No,” Suyin walks over to the chair and sits down, “I’ll gladly be questioned, I have nothing to hide.”

Aiwei looks to the side, a little reluctantly, “what is your full name?”

“Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph and the only sister to Lin. I had nothing to do with the attack last night.”

Aiwei turns to Lin, “she is telling the truth.”

Korra sighs with frustration, “this is a waste of time. Just bring in the next guard.”

A young male guard steps in and takes a seat.

“Give me your name and tell me where you are from.”

“I'm Hong Li, I was born and raised here in Zaofu.”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

He hesitates for a fraction of a second, “no.”

Aiwei leans forward, suspicious, “did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?”

“No, of course not.”

Aiwei looks at Hong Li, calmly, “you’re lying.”

Hong Li widen his eyes in shock, “what? No, I'm not!”

Suyin storms up to Hong Li, “how did they get in and out?!” She grabs him by the armour and pulls him out of the chair to slam him against the wall, “where are they now?”

The poor boy shook with fear, “I don't know! I'm telling you I didn't help them!”

“You're a traitor to the entire clan!”

“I suggest we search his place.”

Hong Li's eyes widen and he quivers with fright.   
  


Inside Hong Li’s apartment, Team Avatar and Aiwei search for clues.

Bolin walks to the kitchen and opens the oven before closing it in disappointment. He stands up and opens a small cupboard above.

Mako some papers on a desk and he picks up a small written note.

“I got something!”

Bolin pokes his head out of the kitchen, mouth full of cookies, “what?”

Bolin puts away the cookie jar and joins the rest of them.

“It looks like it's from them, ‘Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous’.”

Asami hands a book to Aiwei, “and look at this.”

Aiwei takes the book and opens it as Mako leans over to look, “these are the guards' logbooks. All their schedules and routes are in here.”

“That guard knows everything.”

Aiwei closes the book.

“We have to get him to talk.”

“Let's go confront him with this evidence right now.”

“No,” the teens are confused, “let’s give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually.”

Aiwei walks away and Mako glances at the Truth Seer suspiciously.   
  


Team Avatar searches around the cooled down moat from the night before.

Naga is perfectly fine now and she walks around to sniff the rocks. A few Zaofu guards watch over the crime scene.

“I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now. Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. I mean,” they gather around Mako, “how does a random guard get involved with a group of super-criminals, anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“That guard is only eighteen years old, and has lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years.”

Korra sighs, “I don't know, but we all saw the evidence. It's pretty overwhelming.”

Varrick stands up from the back of a metal wall just behind Mako and Asami, “maybe a little too,” the teens reel back in surprise, “overwhelming?”

Bolin seemed pleased to see him, “hey, Varrick!”

Zhu Li comes into view with a few rocks in hand.

“What are you doing here?”

Varrick shimmies over the plate and stands next to the teens.

Varrick raises one porous stone, “collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li. That Lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock. And when you got calluses like mine,” he nudges Asami with an arm and she looks weirded out, “you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case,” Varrick raises his foot and Zhu Li begins to vigorously scrubs it with a pumice stone, “feet!”

The teens are disgusted, except for Mako who is unamused.

Mako walks up to Varrick, “what were you saying about the evidence?”

“I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one. Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty, and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof.”

Mako crosses his arm and gives him a look, he leans towards Varrick, “oh, you mean exactly like what you did to me?”

“Yes!” Varrick raises both arms with glee, “just like that. Remember how great that worked?”

Mako continues to glare at Varrick, “well, not for you.”

“You're right, all the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fall guy.”

“But for who?”

“For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city, Aiwei.”   
  


Outside Aiwei’s home, Bolin looks in the window, he ducks down.

“He’s not home. Or he's hiding in there.” He gasps, “or he's invisible.”

Mako gives him a ‘Really?’ stare, Keiko puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Bolin, Honey, he’s probably just not home.”

“Right, that seems like the most logical answer.”

“We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer, otherwise Su won't believe us,” Mako walks towards the door and opens it, he walks in first, followed by Korra, Asami, Keiko and Bolin.

Asami flips all the pages of an unfilled book, “it’s just an empty book.”

Korra looks at two books on a table. Putting them back down, she looks around behind her. Mako opens a drawer in a desk and Bolin admires artifacts on a shelf while Keiko examines the bookcase. Bolin is curiously picks up a small, orange clay jar.

“Oh, it's like a desert on a jar.”

Mako turns to his brother, “Bolin, put that back. We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything.”

Bolin puts the jar on a shelf beside a bigger pot, “uh...” he pulls the jar away and hesitates.

Keiko takes the jar and puts it back on the right shelf, just not in the right spot.

Mako crouches down near the bookcase, investigating the markings on the floor.

“Look at these scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open.”

He stands up and begins to push, the shelf opens, Keiko and Bolin stare down the hidden staircase.

Korra soon joins them and Bolin walks a few steps down, towards the door.

“What do you think is down there?” Korra asks.

Bolin, ever-optimistic suggests, “could be a storage cellar.”

Mako smiles, “or it could be how Zaheer got in and out.”

“Aiwei's coming back.”

Korra and the others look alarmed, “Quick!”

Mako slides the shelf closed but it is too near to the adjacent shelf. It is obvious that the shelf is not back to its original position. Mako scampers away from the evidence and Team Avatar stands by the chairs as a door closes and Aiwei walks into the living room. He looks at the teens with astonishment but soon frowns.

“What are you doing in my house?” He asks, he looks like a deer in headlights, “you are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You had better have a good explanation.”

Bolin pacifies Aiwei and his brother gives him a look, “we do, we do. We actually knocked on your front door, and we thought we heard you say ‘come in! I'm in the bathroom!’ I don't even know,” Bolin drops his posture down, defeated, “why I'm saying that. You know I'm lying. And you don't even sound like that.”

Korra takes a step forward, “we came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers.”

Aiwei gestures to the sofa, “sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea.”

The teens glance at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

They sit in the living space as Aiwei pours them tea, he places the teapot aside, “So,” he walks towards the small flight of steps leading to his bookshelf with his back facing the teens, “what is not adding up, exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying, and we found evidence in his apartment.”

“But don't you think it's weird how young he is? How did he ever get mixed up with this group?”

Aiwei climbs the steps, “perhaps through a relative. Or maybe he was bribed, “we will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him,” he casts a side glance to the group, “who do you think it was?”

Team Avatar look at each other nervously.

“We don't know.”

“You don't think I had,” he brings a hand up to move the jar Bolin touched back into position, “something to do with this, do you?”

Bolin looks down, knowing that he messed up.

“We're just looking for answers.”

“And you think you found something, don't you?” Aiwei glances at the scuff marks on the floor, he glances to the side again, “you have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar.”

He brings his hands up, bending up a protective wall of metal to separate him and the teens. Mako bends at Aiwei but the flames collide harmlessly against the wall as it is fully erected.

Korra grunts and punches against the wall, creating a sizeable dent but it doesn't give way. The Avatar pants from the exertion.

“Come on! He's getting away!”

Korra turns to Mako, annoyed, “I’m still a little new at this, so back off!” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before bending the metal again, creating a deeper dent on the wall. Korra stands up and prepares herself for one last blow, she tears it open.

Korra and company proceed to walk through the hole in the wall. They carefully descend the stairs and stop at the door.

Korra pushes it open to reveal a detonator attached to a can of blasting jelly.

It beeps rapidly and explodes, rocking the house.

Keiko and Korra bend a shield of air around the others and themselves.

When it is safe, they stop Airbending and the others stand up.

They walk into the secret room, arms out protectively in front of them whatever was inside was now just fire and ash.

After a few seconds, they relax their stances.

“He's gone.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to plan out book four and I have a few things planned for Keiko and Bolin

Korra points to a hole in the wall almost completely covered by dirt, “he must've escaped through there.” The Avatar turns to Bolin, “help me clear it out.”

The duo swing their arms to the side and the debris parts in the middle.

Lin runs down into the bunker, followed by Suyin, “what happened? We heard an explosion.”

“Where is Aiwei?”

“Your trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us.” Suyin is shocked at the news, “he was lying about the guard.”

Suyin’s eyes widen, “what? No.”

Korra points to the hole in the wall, “we confronted him and he bolted through here.”

Lin takes a step forward and slams her foot on the floor, using her seismic sight, “he must have collapsed the tunnel behind him.”

“And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here.”

“This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor.”

Suyin narrows her eyes, looking at the ground, she feels betrayed and disappointed, “I...trusted him.”

Keiko steps forward to comfort her arm as a guard comes running in.

“Is everyone okay?”

Lin turns to the guard, “Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!”   
  


They all gather in Suyin’s office, the same guard from earlier steps into the room.

“What did you find?”

“We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks.”

Lin gives a nod to the guard and Mako steps away from the table he was leaning against.

“He had an escape plan all ready to go.”

Suyin sat slightly hunched over on the sofa, “I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family,” she closes her eyes, “but it was all a lie.”

“Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought. And more dangerous.”

“That's why we have to find them. We're going to hold off our search for Airbenders and hunt down Aiwei, Naga can track his scent.”

“And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer.”

“No,” the teens are taken aback and Lin stands up, “we’re not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now,” she crosses her arms and looks at Korra, “I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you.”

Korra raises an eyebrow slightly, “if I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere! I have to stop them.”

“It's too dangerous. You are not going!”

Korra sighs, irritated, “stop trying to protect me,” she narrows her eyes, “I'm the Avatar, this is my job!”

Lin talks back, “don’t lecture me about jobs!”

“Enough!” Suyin stands up, “Korra, listen to Lin.”

“But. They-“

Suyin interrupts, “please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice.”

Korra glances to the side, “fine. If you really think it's best.”

“I do.”

Lin smiles and lays a hand on her sister's shoulder, “thank you, Su.”

“Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning.”   
  


They gathered in the guest house Korra and Asami shared, no one slept. They were seated on the chairs and steps in the living room. 

Keiko was back in her old clothes, she liked the robes her aunt had made for her but she missed her usual get-up.

There is a knock on the door, catching their attention.

Korra opens the door and was surprised to find Suyin on the other side.

“Su.”

“You really think Naga could track Aiwei?”

Suyin walks into the room and Korra takes several steps backwards.

“Definitely.”

“Then here,” she raises a single metal key, “there’s a jeep packed,” Korra takes the key, “with supplies by the East gate.” Korra looks at the key uncertainly, “it’s all gassed up and ready to go.”

Korra stares at Suyin, slightly astonished, “what? Why?”

“Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me.”

“But you said-“

Suyin smiles at her niece, “I said what your mom wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning.”

Korra turns to team Avatar, “let’s get this guy.”

Keiko hugs her aunt on the way out, “thank you, aunt Su.”

Suyin hugs the girl back and runs her hand down her braid, “your welcome, now go.”

Asami drove the jeep with Keiko in the passengers side and the brothers in the back, Korra rides Naga ahead of them.   
  


Naga led them into desert town, large rocks dot the landscape. Naga sniffs the ground, Asami pulls in the jeep behind Korra.

Korra looks up, “Aiwei’s definitely been through here, she pets Naga's side, “nice tracking, girl.”

“Let's ask around. Maybe someone's seen him.”

Asami parks the jeep and they walk into a tavern, a few patrons glance at them. As the team walks in, something catches Bolin's attention from the side, he stares at a wanted poster of him on the wall, not realizing what it is.

“Ooh, look, they have a mover poster of me!”

Mako looks at the poster with mild surprise, “Must be big Nuktuk fans,” Bolin rubs hands together, “yeah,” he starts to walk forward, “I should go over,” Mako grabs Bolin by his sleeve “and say hello.”

Keiko glances at her own poster, she was wanted for desertion.

“No, those are wanted posters and there's one for each of us. ‘Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the kingdom’.”

Behind Mako, Korra fumed.

“I'm guessing this is because we took her Airbenders?”

“They weren't hers to keep! I swear, if I ever see her pinchy,” Asami glances back into the tavern, “little Queen face again, I am gonna-“

Asami interrupts with alarm, “uh, guys.”

They turn and look at the patrons, one guy pulls out his sword while another shows off his spear.

“We should get out of here.”

The teens leave the establishment and Korra does an ‘I'm watching you’ gesture to the customers before she departs.   
  


In Zaofu, Suyin speaks with two guards on the bridge as Lin walks towards her sister.

“Where is everyone? I've been waiting to leave for half an hour.”

“And good morning to you too, Lin. Now, don’t get mad. The girls are fine. I'm just waiting to hear if Korra tracked down Aiwei yet.”

Lin furrows her brows, “what? You let them go?! I thought we were on the same page about this, and then you go stab me in the back?”

“Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You can't control their every move.”

Lin storms off, “I can try.”   
  


Naga runs down a winding road with Korra on her back and the jeep close behind. Naga runs up a small slope, she sniffs the ground near a bunch of rocks.

“Naga found something.”

Korra gets off and Naga sits. The Avatar bends a giant boulder aside to reveal a jeep hidden behind a small clearing. Naga then gives Korra a nudge and awaits a reward.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to bring treats,” Naga whines and bends down as Korra affectionate rubs the polar bear dog's face, “but good girl.”

Naga whines once more and turns to walk away. Her tail slaps against Korra's face and the Avatar groans in shock.

Asami, Keiko and the brothers walk up to the escape vehicle, Korra hunches her shoulder's from Naga's cold shoulder attitude.

“This must be Aiwei's jeep. He can't be far.”

Mako walks to the edge of the slope, staring at a town in the distance, “Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis and see if he's holed up there.”

Bolin was excited, “yes, I love it when you talk like a cop!”

“I'm coming too.”

“No. You, Keiko and Asami wait here in case he comes back. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves.”

Korra sighs reluctantly, “Alright.”

Bolin does a little shimmy, “ooh. Mako, Mako, Mako, we should wear disguises and pretend we're going undercover. That way,” he places a hand over his mouth and another on his forehead, “no one will recognize us.” Bolin laughs, “police work is so exciting!”

The Earthbender pulls out a bright yellow raincoat and drapes it over his head and body, he puts on a pair of green goggles and Keiko can’t hold it in anymore, she starts laughing and approaches her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist, “you look so ridiculous.”

Bolin puts his hands on her hips, “yeah I feel so ridiculous, but it’s all part of the job, Baby.”

He bends down to kiss her and Mako groans.

“If you two start making out I’m gonna barf.”

They turn to Mako who’s wearing the same disguise as Bolin, Keiko puts a hand on her chin.

“I take it back, Mako looks even more ridiculous.”

The Firebender glares at Keiko and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Alright, now we need our undercover identities,” Bolin regales a sad story, “I'm an ex-United Forces operative named Ting-Ting. War was the only woman I ever loved until Ivy came along and showed me what real love is! Tragically, she was taken from me by my arch enemy Dr. Razor and he-“

Mako interrupts, “enough!” He starts walking, “but just find Aiwei.”

Bolin sighs sadly, “but I haven't even told you your backstory.”

“I'm a cop. I don't have a backstory.”

Bolin catches up to his brother, “ooh, you're good at this!”

They approach the town, spirits watch then from rooftops and telephone lines. The brothers as they make their way down the street. A few spirits lounge about on the cooling ice. The brothers watch a tavern owner pushing three tiny kiwi bird-like spirits out of the door with a broom.

“Shoo. Human customers only.”

The spirits scurry off.

“Let's see if this guy knows anything,” the brothers walk up to the tavern owner sweeping his stoop, “excuse me, sir,” the owner stops sweeping, “we’re looking,” Mako and Bolin pull off the goggles from their faces, “for a man about sixty, balding, wearing glasses and a long green robe.”

“And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear. Freaks me out.”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like a guy who came in last night. I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar.”

Mako smiles hopefully, “that’s him. Any idea where he is now?”

“No, afraid not. But he was right,” his posture looks defeated, “my drinks are terrible.” The owner walks away dejectedly into his bar while the brothers look on in shock.

Korra sits on a cliff, looking at the Misty Palms Oasis.

Asami glances at Korra while she and Keiko search Aiwei’s jeep, “are you okay?”

Korra sighs, “I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?”

Asami slides up the driver's seat as she reaches for something in the glove compartment, she pulls out a note, “I don't know,” she smiles, “but I think I found a clue.”

Korra turns around and gets off her perch and Keiko stops looking in the trunk, the older teen hands Korra the message.

“‘Xai Bau's Grove, sundown.’ This must be where and when Aiwei's going to meet Zaheer.”

Keiko pulls out a map from Aiwei's jeep and lays it on jeep's bonnet.

Asami drags her finger across the map, “alright, Xai Bau's Grove. Where are you?”

A blue crow spirit lands and makes a caw. The girls look up to see that more crow spirits have landed on the car. They shoo the spirits away.

“Go away. I'm trying to find something.”

Back in town, Bolin leans against the wall next to an earthen pot. A dark purple bunny-like spirit with extremely long ears and sharp teeth emerges from the jar, catching Bolin's attention.

“Well, aren't you,” he bends down with a hand extended, “a cute little-“ the spirit bites him, “ow! Hey!”

The Earthbender sticks a finger in his mouth and glances at a couple across the street inside a booth. The male nudges his female companion and the woman looks up at him, confused. He then nudges his head towards Bolin and the woman turns to the indicated direction. Bolin's eyes widen and the bunny spirit slinks back into its hiding spot as Mako steps out of the building.

“No luck here.”

Bolin whispers, “I think there might be a couple bounty hunters,” Mako looks up, “over there who recognize me.”

The couple in the booth look a little serious and they step out.

“We've been made. Let's lose 'em.”

The brothers run down the street with the couple following after them. They duck into an alley and hide behind a pile of crates as the couple runs past. The female stops and looks into the alley as Bolin crouches some more from behind the crate so she won't spot him. The woman then walks off.

The brothers carefully peer out from behind their safe spot.

“Okay, I think we're clear. We should head back to the girls before someone,” Aiwei walks past the alley just behind Mako, “else recognizes us.”

Bolin grabs his brother and pulls him to the wall and whispers, “we could, or we could follow Aiwei instead. Look.”

Bolin points to Aiwei eating from a take-out box as he walks down the street. The brothers peer out of the alley to spy on him.

“Alright,” Mako brings the goggles up to his face, “play it cool,” he walks out of the alley to trail Aiwei, “follow my lead.”

Bolin holds his goggles, “Ting-Ting always finds his man.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like eight baby name websites bookmarked...you know...for character names

Bolin slaps the goggles onto his face and the brothers run up, taking cover behind the inn. Aiwei continues to walk, unaware of the commotion behind him. The siblings peer around the corner and see Aiwei entering a room.

Mako turns to his brother, “keep an eye on him. I'll go get the others.”

Back on the cliff, Asami, Keiko and Korra are glancing down at the map, Naga was taking a nap. Mako comes up the hill and he is holding the yellow raincoat in his hand.

“We found Aiwei hiding in an inn.”

Korra turns around to face Mako and smiles, “that’s great.”

“We found something too,” Asami holds the paper out to Mako who takes it, “it looks like he's going to meet Zaheer at sundown,” Mako glances at the letter, “at a place called Xai Bau's Grove,” she lifts up the map, frustrated, “but I can't find it anywhere on the map.”

“Let's go bust Aiwei's door down and finally get some answers.”

Mako shakes his head, “no. Once Aiwei knows we're on to him, we lose our advantage. I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him.”

Korra looks serious, “and he'll lead us straight to Zaheer.” 

At the Misty Palms Inn, Naga sits outside the building while Team Avatar walks into the establishment.

Naga watches Pabu play with a yellow bean-like spirit.

Mako approaches the check-in counter, he smiles and speaks politely, “good afternoon. We'd like a room on the ground floor across from 102, please.”

“Forget it. Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room.”

Mako frowns and the couple from earlier stop at the inn's entrance.

“We found you!”

The team turns around in alarm and gets into fighting poses. Mako lights up a ball of fire above his palm and Korra bends fire into the shape of daggers in her hands.

“Hey, no bending in here! Take it outside.”

The man places both hands out to appease the team, “whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” a goofy smile appears on the couple's faces, “we’re not here to fight you. We're here to meet Nuktuk.”

The woman reaches behind her to undo the cap on a cylindrical container before removing a poster from it. She walks towards Bolin with a pen in hand and Mako along with Korra stops Firebending. Everyone relaxes their stances and woman unfurls a poster of Nuktuk carrying Ginger.

She looks at Bolin, slightly crazed, “we’re your biggest fans. Could you make it out to Lily and Macao?”

Bolin looks around awkwardly, “uh, I'd be happy to,” Bolin takes the pen, “always love meeting my fans.”

Bolin gives a forced smile as he signs the poster and glances at Lily nervously.

Keiko stood there with crossed arms, glaring daggers at Lily, suddenly feeling territorial.

Lily straightens her hair out and bites her lip before realizing that she forgot something. Reaching to her side pocket, Lily pulls out a Nuktuk plushie.

“I made this Nuktuk doll for you.” She is obviously in high Heaven that she is meeting Bolin and pushes the doll in his face, making the doll squeak.

Bolin starts to smile, “awe...it’s...cute.”

Lily squeaks the doll in a sound of agreement.

“Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star? I'd be happy to rent you any room in the inn.”

“We'll just take the one across from 102.”

The innkeeper frowns, “but that room is too small for the five of you.”

Mako crosses his arms and smiles, “trust me. It'll be perfect.”

The Firebender watches Keiko grab Lily’s face and push her away, sending her and Macao away with her bending, “you got what you wanted now go!” She wraps her arms around Bolin’s middle possessively and growls at them, a little like an armadillo lion.

Bolin blinks at his girlfriend with surprise as she fumes, watching the couple walk away dejected. She takes the doll from Bolin and hands it to Korra, “be a friend and incinerate that for me.”

Korra stares at it, “uh...”

Keiko takes the key from the innkeeper and they leave the office.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Bolin asks, chasing after her.

“Nothing,” she stomps towards the room and unlocks the door, stepping inside, it was a lot smaller than she imagined, Naga jumps in and takes the bed for herself.

“Did I do something to make you angry?”

”No,” Keiko says flatly and sits cross-legged on the chest of drawers.

Bolin and Asami sat on the floor, Korra claimed a small stool and Mako stood.

Naga's tail wags and slaps against Bolin's face, causing fur to fly about, “Naga!”

Bolin coughs and spits out the fur that got into his mouth.

Aiwei pops out from the window of his own room.

“There he is.”

Aiwei glances around before looking a little dejected and dropping his hands, allowing the curtains to close fully. Bolin walks around the small space, arms crossed behind his hand.

“I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting. This isn't. At all,” he pauses in front of the drawers and it catches his attention, “ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here.”

Bolin opens the top drawer but finds nothing of interest. He shuts the drawer and pulls out the bottom one which reveals a Pai Sho Rules handbook along with the tiles and board used for the game. Bolin gasps, “hey look! A Pai Sho board. Mako, you want to play?”

The Firebender doesn’t look away from the window, “kind of busy here, bro.”

Bolin looks a little disappointed and Asami gives Bolin a smile, “I’ll play.”

“Oh, well...no offence, but I learned Street Pai Sho from Shady Shin,” he waves a hand down in dismissal,” and I am pretty good, so wouldn't really be a fair game.

Asami arches an eyebrow, “so I learned to play from my Dad, the diabolical genius,” she smirks, “I'll destroy you.”

Bolin looks at Asami, smug, “well, looks like we have ourselves a Pai Sho-down.”

They sit in front of the bed with the board between them, Pabu and Naga look at them curiously.

Bolin glances at Keiko who hasn’t opened her eyes for some time, she appears to be meditating, he tears his eyes away from his girlfriend and gestures a hand out to Asami, “ladies first.”

Asami makes the first move, followed by Bolin. Both of them make their second move after that. Asami is about to make the next move before she puts a hand on her mouth to think.

“Hmm.”

“I don't want to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit.”

Asami puts her hand back on the board and she looks at Bolin, a little amused, “why? This game is all about slow, methodical strategy.”

“No, it's not, this is a fast-paced, edge-of-your-seat game of chance. Don't think. Just go.”

“I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pai Sho.”

“Oh, really? I think our friend,” he picks up the rule book and waves it as Asami, “Mr. Rule Book might disagree with you,” he reads the book, “‘the origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years. It is a game of both strategy and chance’.” He looks confused, “wait, how could it be both?”

Asami takes the book from Bolin, “let me see that, ‘there have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries, and each culture has its’,” she frowns slightly, “‘own rules and variations on the game’.”

“That's no help at all. Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules.”

Korra rolls her eyes sarcastically, “okay. I'll put that on my to-do list right after ‘Bringing back the Air Nation’ and,” she turns to Bolin and gestures a hand out, “taking down the group that tried to kidnap me.”

Bolin misses the point, “that’s cool. Whenever you get to it.”

“Assuming we,” Korra turns towards Mako, “do find Zaheer, what then?”

Korra frowns, “then, make him talk.”

“He was locked away for thirteen years, Korra, and never broke. I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy.”

“You have a better idea?”

“Yeah, we spy on them. If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely. Then we'll know who they are and what they want.”

“That's just like Pai Sho!” Bolin reads from the rule book again, “‘in order to defeat your opponent, you first have to know your opponent’.”

“Then I guess I know you pretty well.”

Asami reaches down and jumps her a tile over Bolin's, “I win.”

Bolin grabs his hair in shock, “what?!” He relaxes, “alright, alright. You know what? That was just a fluke. Best two out of three.”

Mako and Korra continue to keep watch and Keiko still meditates.

Asami jumps over the tiles and wins again.

“Oh, come on! Best four out of seven.”

They play for hours, eventually, Mako ordered takeout, Keiko had stopped meditating and picks around her noodles, watching Bolin and Asami from where she sat, perched above them.

“Eight out of fifteen,” Bolin says when Asami wins again, Pabu digs his head into his noodles.

Asami wins again and Bolin looks slightly distressed, “seventeen out of...” he pauses to think, “thirty-three?”

Korra stretches and yawns as Asami looks amused while continuing to play Pai Sho.

The Avatar stands while continuing to look out of the window, it’s nearly sundown.

Bolin makes a move on the Pai Sho board.

“Haha!” Asami looks surprised, “looks like you're on the ropes this time.”

“I can't believe it. You might actually win this one.”

Bolin looks smug until Pabu jumps down on the board, the fire ferret messes and scatters the tiles.

Bolin looks at the board and his pet in horror, “no, Pabu! Why?”

Bolin falls to the floor in a fetal position.

“It's almost sundown. Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?” Korra crosses her arms.

“Maybe he slipped out when you weren't looking.”

“No, I just saw him peeking out the window fifteen minutes ago,” Mako lifts up a black logbook, “it’s in my logbook.”

Korra turns and walks away, “I’m going over there.”

“Korra, wait. You're gonna blow our element of surprise.”

Korra opens the door and leaves anyway. Mako follows. The Avatar stalks across towards Aiwei's room with her four friends running to catch up to her.

Korra kicks his door open with Airbending.

“It's over,” she walks in, “Aiwei. Where's-“ she widens her eyes, staring at Aiwei seated in the lotus position on his bed with his eyes closed “What?”

Korra is dumbfounded. The others walk into the room and Bolin peers at Aiwei curiously.

“That's a weird way to nap.”

“He's not sleeping,” Korra furrows her brows,” he’s meditating.” Korra widens her eyes, “wait,” she turns to Asami and Keiko, “those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the Physical World. It's in the Spirit World!” Korra walks over to the bed, “I'm going in after him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Keiko asks and Korra shakes her head, sitting across from Aiwei.

“We'll watch him in case he wakes up. Be careful.”

Korra looks up at her friend and she puts her hands together, closing her eyes. She opens her eyes and looks around. The grove is bathed in an orange hue with trees and rocky cliffs surrounding it. A giant whale spirit flies by above Korra.

The Avatar walks up a small slope and stops beside a tree and sees Aiwei waiting near a big rain tree, she's about to storm up to him before ducking behind her tree.

Zaheer materializes under the rain tree and glares at Aiwei.

“What happened back in Zaofu? You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar. Because of you, we've all been compromised.”

Aiwei raises both arms up, “no, any evidence was destroyed when my library burned.”

Zaheer walks up to Aiwei, “where is your physical body now?”

Aiwei looks at Zaheer, a little nervous, “at the Misty Palms Inn. But there is no need to worry, I was not followed.”

“You left a loose end.”

“I assure you no one knows anything about us.”

“No,” he scowls at Aiwei, enraged, “you are the loose end.”

Zaheer grabs Aiwei and Korra emerges from behind her tree.

“Zaheer!”

Zaheer looks at Korra surprised but quickly disappears.

The Airbender materializes and tosses Aiwei down into the Fog of Lost Souls. The truth seer screams as he falls. Zaheer looks down with no sympathy before vanishing.

Korra waits near the rain tree and looking around suspiciously. Zaheer materializes behind her and the Avatar turns around to face him.

“It seems Aiwei was mistaken,” he gives Korra a small smile, “he was followed.”

“That's right. We knew he'd lead us straight to you. So what did you do with him?”

“He'll be spending eternity in The Fog of Lost Souls,” Zaheer looks rather malicious, “which just leaves the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-three around 10pm


	23. Chapter 23

Somewhere in the desert, a campfire burns inside a cave.

Zaheer meditates and the rest of his friends are resting.

“Avatar Korra,” he whispers and the trio turns toward him, “Misty Palms Inn,” Ghazan and P'li lean forward to listen closely, “find her.”

P'li turns her head to the Earthbender and Waterbender, “you two go. I'll stay here and make sure Zaheer's body is safe.”

Without another word, Ghazan and Ming-Hua stand to leave the cave.

In the Spirit World, Zaheer shuffles towards Korra.

“Don't move, Zaheer,” his feet stop, “you’re gonna give me some answers,” she takes a defensive stance. Zaheer sits down in the lotus position under the huge rain tree.

“There's no need for aggression. Neither of us has our bending and I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer whatever questions you have. You deserve that much.” Korra is confused but relaxes her stance just a bit. Zaheer softens his expression to help convince her, “what would you like to know?”

“First off, who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me?”

“We are part of a secret society dedicated to restoring freedom to the World. We are the Red Lotus.”

“Red Lotus? Are you related to the White Lotus?”

“We are what the White Lotus was meant to be. But after the hundred year war, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society.”

Korra looks at Zaheer warily, “that’s a great story, but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid.”

“That was Unalaq's idea.”

Korra’s eyes are wide with surprise, “what?” She takes a step back, “my uncle was part of the Red Lotus?”

Zaheer nods, “I met your uncle when I was a teenager after we had both joined the Red Lotus. We learned about Raava and Vaatu and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the World forever.”

Korra frowns, “Avatar Wan wasn't foolish. He was trying to restore balance.”

“He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits. Even you realized the error in his ways.”

“So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu? That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?”

“Yes and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters, we could've taught you so much.”

“Sounds like you wanted to brainwash me so I'd do whatever you wanted.”

“No, Korra. All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the World.”

Korra looks uncertain.

In the Physical World, everyone else is resting but Mako stands beside the window and continues to keep an eye outside.

Keiko approaches Bolin and sits on the bed, “Honey, I’m sorry,” she apologizes, “I wasn’t mad at you,” she takes his hand, “I was just...” she sighs, “I didn’t like that she had her hands all over you, the one you signed the poster for,” Keiko admits and looks away, putting both hands in her lap, “in that moment I felt very...possessive over you,” Keiko admits and Bolin softens, taking her hand.

“It’s okay, I-“

Mako suddenly looks alarmed, Ghazan and Ming-Hua walk around the swimming pool, “uh, I don't know how, but Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us.”

Bolin gasps loudly.

Asami stands, “how?”

“I just said I don't know how.”

Bolin shakes Korra's shoulders, “Korra, come on, wake up.”

“She can’t,” Keiko puts a hand on Bolin’s arm, “she can only wake when she reenters her body.”

“What do we do?”

Mako picks up Korra’s body, “get Korra out of here.” He places the Avatar on Naga’s back, “Bolin and I will hold them off.”

Keiko kisses Bolin quickly, “be careful,” she swings herself onto Naga’s saddle followed by Asami.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Keiko smiles tenderly, “I love you too,” she bends down to kiss him one more time.

The Airbender takes hold of the reins, outside, Ming-Hua and Ghazan peer into a room. Mako opens the door in Aiwei's room.

Naga runs out soon after with Keiko holding the unconscious Korra with Asami holding onto her cape.

The girls glance at two Red Lotus members as they make their escape.

”Go, Naga!”

“The Avatar!”

Naga runs off, Keiko turns the polar bear dog down an alley just as three ice shards fly past.

Ming-Hua propels herself off the ground towards the alley and extends a water arm out but a burst of fire from Mako evaporates the liquid.

Mako sends another fire blast and Ming-Hua swipes it aside.

Bolin bends a trail of earth towards Ghazan who jumps back. The Lavabender changes the Earth into lava and sends it back to the brothers as they tuck and roll away from it.

As they land, Ming-Hua and Ghazan smile at them.

Back in the Spirit World, in Xai Bau's Grove.

“If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when was a kid, why wasn't he caught?”

“He wasn't with us that night, and he covered up his involvement afterwards.”

“So he betrayed you just like he betrayed me.”

Zaheer closes his eyes and nods, “yes.” He opens his eyes, “he allowed me and my friends to remain imprisoned while he pursued his own selfish goals. Unalaq becoming a Dark Avatar was never part of our mission.”

“And what is your mission exactly?”

“I want what you want, to restore balance to this World.”

Korra gives a short laugh, “I don't think our ideas of balance are the same.”

“Are you sure about that? You kept the spirit portals open, but why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning.”

“What do you mean?”

“The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. You've had to deal with a moronic President and a tyrannical Queen. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?”

Korra was shocked, “no!” She hesitates, “I mean, I don't really agree with what they've done, but taking out World Leaders isn't the answer.”

“It wasn't too long ago that the Airbenders were nearly all wiped out thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for World Dominance. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down.”

Korra frowns, “but that won't bring balance. It will throw the world into chaos.”

“Exactly. The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, ‘New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old’?”

Korra glares, “no.”

“The wise Guru Laghima, an Airbender.”

Korra's expression changes to that of doubt.

In the Physical World, Mako runs and rolls across a wooden plank on the rooftop while dodging Ming-Hua's water arm. He sends out a blast of fire but Ming-Hua intercepts the attack, creating steam. Before it can clear, she unleashes another attack at Mako, breaking the plank under his feet.

The Firebender jumps and rolls away. As he stands up and ducks to avoid Ming-Hua's water arm and he throws up fire to block the second attack.

Mako jumps off the rooftop as Ming-Hua slams her arm down into the rock at just where Mako was standing. He lands with a tuck and roll and quickly pushes himself off the ground to run away from Ming-Hua who jumps down and pursues him.

Bolin holds a slab of Earth protectively in front of his body. A stream of lava comes in frame and shatters the earth shield. Bolin bends another chunk of Earth at Ghazan who jumps against the chunk, making it crumble into dust. 

The Lavabender goes after Bolin.

Bolin takes a step back, “I can't beat this guy!” He bends a mound of Earth and more lava collides against it, “it’s like I'm giving him ammo. Wanna trade?”

Ming-Hua shoots out to attack Mako’s feet but he runs up the wall and does a quick cartwheel. While he's upside down, he chops the water arm with his fire.

He lands on his feet and he punches more fire but a stream of water comes in and encases his hand in ice and he is pushed against the door behind him. Ming-Hua brings her face close and gives him a slasher smile.

With him still attached to her water arm, she swings it, causing Mako to fly about before smashing into a wooden door.

Bolin casts a quick glance at his fallen brother before turning his head back to Ghazan soon after. The Earthbender bends up two slabs of earth but Ghazan jumps over the mound and turns them into lava. Ghazan bends up three lava chunks and sends them to Bolin.

Bolin runs alongside the pool as he dodges the lava rocks. He then dives into the pool and kicks his legs and propels himself forward to avoid the attacks.

He presses himself against the wall of the pool and two more lava slabs fly into the water. He was quickly running out of air and felt lightheaded, he looks up to see Ming-Hua standing at the edge of the pool.

The Waterbender waves her arms around and encases Bolin in a bubble. He is slowly lifted out of the pool.

“Go get the Avatar. I have these two under control.”

Ghazan runs off and he passes by an unconscious Mako who is laying on a pile of broken wood. A water arm reaches in and lifts Mako's body and Ming-Hua holds the brothers up high. Bolin pops his head out of the water sphere, gasping for air.

Naga runs out of the Misty Palms Oasis, Keiko and Asami glance to the side but turn their heads when they hear something.

Naga stops just short of a slab of Earth in front of her. Three more slabs are bent on all sides soon after to form a pyramid, trapping Keiko, Asami, Korra and Naga inside. The girls yelp and Naga barks.

Back into the Spirit World.

“You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope,” Zaheer stands up, “but when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to destroy the Old World and plant seeds for a New World to flourish.”

Korra stands and looks concerned, “Zaheer, please. As an Airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world instead of destroying it.”

“You're a very smart young woman, Korra. But you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped, even by the Avatar.”

Korra grows annoyed, “enough with your philosophical mumbo jumbo. I want to know one thing. If you do capture me, what are you gonna do with me?”

“You'll have that answer soon enough. The Red Lotus should have you by now.” He smiles, “see you in the Physical World,” he dematerializes.

“Zaheer!”

The Avatar runs towards the spot where Zaheer recently vacated. Korra looks worried and wakes in the Physical World, muzzled and wearing a straightjacket.

She was bound and tied against a dolly.

“Zaheer, you tricked me. Let me go!” Korra looks to Asami and Keiko who have their hands handcuffed above her head.

Keiko, Asami, are you two okay? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?”

Asami looks defeated, “what’s the Red Lotus? And Zaheer didn't capture us. The Earth Queen's forces did.”

“Where are we?”

Keiko looks down, “I'm not sure. Some camp by the desert? They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se.”

Back to the cave, the Red Lotus is hiding in.

“The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could,” Ghazan explains, tossing Mako and Bolin to the ground, they’re tied up and Bolin has a bruise on one eye.

“But we figured you could find a use for these two.”

Zaheer and P'li stand and look down at the brothers.

“Load them in the truck,” Zaheer smiles, “we’re taking a trip to Ba Sing Se.”


	24. Chapter 24

A building in the desert, a group of people walking towards an airship.

Two people push the dolly Korra is on while Asami and Keiko walk forward with their heads bowed down.

“You have to let me out! The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus!” Korra turns her attention to the captain as she is pushed up the ramp leading into the airship, “I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday. He-he's insane!”

The captain chuckles with a toothpick between his lips, “screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World? You're the one who sounds insane.”

The middle-aged captain turns and walks into his ship and the hatch closes.

The airship takes off the ground almost immediately.

The girls are taken to an empty room, the guard locks Korra’s dolly to the wall and grabs Keiko’s chains, she kneels on the ground and he pulls her arms back, securing her to a bar on the floor.

He then walks to Asami and grabs her chains to tie her to a railing on the wall.

“Can I have some water?”

He points a finger at Korra, “no water. We're also not gonna bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask.” He places a hand on his chin and glances between Korra and Keiko, “I guess there's air, but there's nothing we can do about that. We're not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se.”

He turns to leave the room.

“I hoped Mako and Bolin would have shown up to save us by now. I wonder if they're okay.”

She looks at Keiko who looks away, worried.

“Do you think they were captured by the Red Lotus?”

”I don’t know,” Keiko glances at Asami behind her, “but I don’t want to think about it.”  
  


A truck drives along a desert road. Inside Zaheer is driving while his girlfriend is in the passenger's seat.

Ghazan and Ming-Hua are seated on a bench in the back looking down at the brothers tied up together on the floor.

“If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage to use against the Avatar, you're gonna be very disappointed.”

“Can't we just enjoy our time together in silence?”

“And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu? You had her paralyzed, why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?”

Ghazan sighs, “look, all you need to know is that the World is about to change, for the better.”

Bolin turns his head towards the bad guys, “so you guys were, like, locked up for fifteen years, huh? That must have been, like, crazy boring.”

“Actually, it was only thirteen years, but it felt like thirty.”

“I mean, what did you do with all that time? Did you sing songs, work on crafts?”

“Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell.”

Ghazan softens his expression, “and I must have renamed the constellations about a thousand times. When it rained, that was a big event.”

“Oh, I would've killed for some rain. Mostly I just made up stories about the guards,” her eyes glance up wistfully, “who was having trouble with his girlfriend? Which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef?”

“Ooh, okay, that sounds like fun. Let me try that on you guys.” He glances at Ghazan, “you were raised by an older sister. Your mustache grew in when you were ten. And I'm sensing-just sensing an unspoken attraction,” Ghazan and Ming-Hua look at each other awkwardly, “between you two.”

Ming-Hua gives Ghazan a sulking look and turns away, surprising the Lavabender.

Ghazan smiles at Bolin, “two out of three. Not bad, now tell me something about yourself, kid, got a girlfriend?”

Bolin lit up, “I do, her name is Keiko, she’s an Airbender.”

”Was it the girl in the red and yellow? The one who went off with the Avatar and the other girl?”

”Yes! That’s her.”

Ghazan hums with approval, “beautiful girl, you’re a lucky guy.”

Bolin sighs in a lovey-dovey way, “I know, she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. She’s gentle and caring and kind-”

Mako glances at his brother, annoyed, “Bolin, will you stop making friends with the bad guys?”

“Sorry.”

“Ghazan, gag those two,” Zaheer says without turning around, “we’re almost there.”   
  


The airship flies over the Si Wong Desert.

Korra struggles against her dolly with all her might but the lock hold.

“We have to find a way out of here before we get to the Earth Queen.”

“Don't worry, I have a plan,” Asami says, “these airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built.”

Asami plants both feet against the wall and pushes against it.

Keiko slips her wrists free from her bonds and stands up, Asami and Korra stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Could you do that the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?!”

Keiko shushes the Avatar, “because I couldn’t find the opportunity, now keep your voice down.”

Asami finally pulls the bar off the wall with a grunt, She jumps over it so her hands are now in front of her instead of behind her.

Asami tosses the bar in the air and catches it, giving it a once over, “now, that's just shoddy workmanship.”

Keiko walks up to Korra's dolly to inspect, “there’s no way we can get these locks off.”

“We need the keys,” Asami looks around the compartment and smiles at the floor. Using the railing as a lever, Asami pries off the metal tile from the floor.

“Give us five minutes, then start yelling for help.”

Asami puts the railing aside and crawls into the vent, followed by Keiko.   
  


Inside the throne room in the palace in Ba Sing Se, the Queen turns to Gun, who cowered, “when is the Avatar scheduled for delivery?”

“The airship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours.”

“Excellent,” she laces her fingers together, “bring her to me as soon as it lands.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. But first, there are some people here who captured two of the Avatar's friends,” the Queen scowls at Gun, “would like to present them to you personally.”

“You know I don't meet with bounty hunters!”

Gun shrugs a little, “and of course I told them that, but they say they have some information that might interest you about the location of your stolen Airbenders.”

“Really?” She smiles with amusement, “fine, send them in.”

The doors open and the Red Lotus walk in with the brothers, tied up and gagged, they shove th to the floor, in front of the throne. The Queen glares at them.

“Ah, yes. I remember these two. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison with the rest of the dissidents. Now, I'm told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to try to increase your bounty.”

Zaheer takes a step forward, “we don't want any bounty, Your Majesty,” he gestures an arm out to Mako and Bolin, “you can consider these two a thank you gift for simply taking the time to talk to us.”

The Queen stares at Zaheer a little suspicious, “how very magnanimous. So, where are my Airbenders?”

Zaheer grins, “I'd be happy to tell you once you hand the Avatar over to me.”

“Who told you that we have the Avatar?”

“How I know is not important.” He turns serious, “but if I found out, others will too. And that could put you in a difficult position.”

The Queen patronizes them with a hand on her cheek, “is that so?”

“Your Majesty, imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom. Before long, you'll be in the midst of a sticky international incident. But if you let me take her today, no one need ever know she was here, and you can get your Airbenders back without interference. We both win.”

“And what do you plan to do with the Avatar, should I see fit to grant your request?”

“All I can say is that I have business with her. But she won't be bothering you again,” Bolin and Mako look at each other worriedly, “I can assure you of that.”

The Queen ponders over the deal while tapping her long nails on the arm of the throne. She then sits up straight with a smile.

“I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival.”

Gun gestures a palm out of the throne room and the Red Lotus leaves along with him.

“Send these two to the dungeon.”

Two Dai Li agents step forth and bend the floor under the brothers as they fall through the trap door. The siblings give a muffled yell and the ground closes above them.   
  


“Guard!” The guard alarmed and slides open the viewing slot into the cell, “get in here! Something happened to my friends! They need help!”

His eyes glance left and right, “where are they?”The airman is roughly shoved against the door and he slides down. Asami straightens up and Keiko grabs his keys, she frees Asami and opens the door.

She makes quick work of the locks and Asami removes Korra’s straightjacket.

“Nice work,” the Avatar removes the muzzle, “now let's take control of this ship.”

In the cockpit, the captain relaxes with his feet on the dashboard while his co-pilot is at the wheel. Korra kicks the door open and the co-pilot rushes towards her but he is knocked back into the steering wheel with Airbending. The wheel sparks as it is damaged from the impact. The airship shakes from the loss of control.

The captain grabs the radio, “mayday, mayday! The Avatar has escaped,” the alarms shout and flash red, “we’re going down in Quadrant Four of the Si Wong Desert!”

The co-pilot runs towards Korra again and she unleashes another attack which slams the co-pilot back into his captain.

Asami steps in and grabs the wheel, “I think you might have been a little,” she tugs the wheel back into position, “overaggressive with the Airbending, the controls are busted.”

Keiko and Asami appear a bit distressed and Korra appears concerned behind them.

Keiko picks up the radio that is broken into two and is connected by frayed wires, “also, you broke the radio.”

“Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk,” Korra says defensively.

The airship descends towards the sand.

“Hang on to something!”

The airship crashes into a sand dune, a cloud of smoke emits from it.

A hatch on the roof opens and the girls climb out of it, they look out to the vast expanse of sand and blue skies.

“Well, they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. But given our location, I'm not so sure about that.”

Korra glances at a busted propeller, “you’re the engineer, what do you think? Can we get it flying again?”

“It doesn't look good. I mean, even if you Metalbend the propellers back into shape, we'd have to dig this whole thing out of the sand.”

The crew climbs out of the hatch and Korra takes a half step forward, “is everyone alright?”

“Like you care.”

“What the heck happened?”

The airman points an accusatory finger at Korra, “she said her friends needed help. Then they knocked me out!”

“I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about.”

One of the men looks worriedly at Korra, “more dangerous than being stranded in the desert?”

The captain climbs out of the hatch, “don’t worry, Kong. I radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Someone will be here soon to rescue us.”

“I'm not waiting around for that. We need to get out of here now.”

“If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running.”

Something shifts in the sand and it catches Keiko’s attention, she walks up to the railing and looks around.

“Not likely. I just tunnelled out of the engine room, it's like a sandbox in there.”

“This ship isn't going anywhere and neither are you. You're our prisoners, and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen.”

Korra smiles coyly, “you realize that I'm the Avatar, right?” She frowns and points a finger at the airmen, “you don't wanna fight me.”

“I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice. We have our orders.”

Keiko sees it again and gasps.

“Hey,” they turn their attention to Keiko, “I don’t want to alarm anyone but the sand moved.”

“It was probably just a mirage. The desert will play tricks on you.”

“That’s no mirage, look,” Asami points and they all see something tunnelling beneath the sand and moving around like a small sand dune.

“I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them.”

Korra raises an eyebrow, “oh, right, so I guess that's my fault too.” She crosses her arms, “do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you wanna wait around and meet,” she points a finger at the moving sand, “that thing?”

“We wanna fix the ship,” he smiles at his captain, “right, Cap?” The guard and the co-pilot grin and nod at their captain as well.

“Hm, let's get to work.”

“Everybody, stand back! Keiko, help me with this.”

The smaller girl nods and the airmen stand behind them, both get into the horse stance and bend a strong gust of air at the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty five around 10pm


	25. Chapter 25

_Bolin walks around Air Temple Island, he’s calling out for someone._

_A little boy with black hair, no more than three comes toddling around the corner, he’s giggling and Bolin’s smile widens, he scoops the little boy off the ground._

_He has Keiko’s eyes._

_Bolin finds her in the pavilion and the little boy in his arms calls out, “mama!”_

_Keiko turns around, there’s_ _a small bump peaking from underneath her yellow tunic._

_On her finger is the ring his grandmother gave him, it stood out against the red and yellow of her clothes._

_She puts a hand on the child’s back and stretches up to kiss Bolin on the cheek..._

A baton smacks against the Earthbender’s head and he grunts, waking from his dream. His discomfort was quickly replaced with wistfulness, this wasn’t the first time he’s had that dream. The only new edition was the ring.

Mako speaks suddenly.

“We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra.”

The prisoner next to them reaches a mirror out from his cell to the brothers' cell, “take me with you. I haven't seen my wife and five kids in four years.”

“Four years?”

The man smiles wistfully, “the first few months were great. I could finally get some sleep but now I really miss them.”

Mako looks at his brother, “listen, Bolin, this is up to you. I know you can Metalbend.”

The man pops out a mirror to their cell again, “you can Metalbend?”

Bolin stands up, “no.”

Mako gets to his feet and gestures at his brother, “yes, you can. I believe in you.”

“I believe in you too, Bolin!”

“I appreciate that, Mako and,” he looks at the mirror, “fellow...” he hesitates, “prisoner man, but I've been trying and trying and trying, and I've never been able to do it! Not even a little.”

“You've always had the ability deep down. You just haven't had the right motivation. But,” he points at his brother, “this is your time. Get us out of here to save Korra, Asami and your girlfriend.” Mako holds his brother by the shoulders, “you can do it!” Mako chants and pumps his fist as he addresses the other prisoners, “Bolin! Bolin!”

Everyone sticks their fists out between the bars and chant to encourage him, “Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!”

Bolin touched by the support, “you’re right. Okay. Here I go.” He draws his arms in, “Metalbending!” He shoves both hands out towards the bars, “agh!”

He makes strained battle cry noises but nothing happens. Bolin pushes both arms to the side in an attempt to bend the bars but once again, nothing moves. He drops to the floor with tears in his eyes and he sniffles.

“I can't Metalbend.”

The prisoners were dismayed, “aww.” They then retreat further back into their cells. The prisoner with the mirror extends the object to the brothers' once more.

“Hey, you guys didn't happen to bring any toilet paper, did you?”   
  


Lin drives a jeep along a rocky, desert path. Something catches her attention as the tire tracks turn into a slightly shady clearing between a couple of boulders. The Chief stops the car at the rocks and changes gears, reversing and turns her vehicle into the clearing where she finds two abandoned jeeps that belong to Aiwei and Team Avatar.

Lin pulls up, parks her car and gets out to inspect the team's vehicle. Leaning against the driver's seat was Keiko’s staff.

She reached for it when a flash of white jumps at Lin. Naga snarls at the Chief who yells with surprise. The polar bear dog then looks friendly as she circles around Lin and licks the cop's cheek, messing up a bit of her hair.

“First you scare the life out of me, now you want to lick me.”

Naga licks Lin again and Pabu pops out from the jeep, jumping onto Lin and circling around her body. The chief grabs him by the scruff of the neck and glares at the fire ferret as it whines. Lin places Pabu on Naga and the cop reaches into her pocket. Naga sits and waits. Lin hands out a couple of sticks of jerky.

“Here,” Pabu and Naga eat the jerky greedily, “chew on this and leave me alone.” She walks over to the radio in her own jeep and picks up the receiver.

“Tonraq, you read me?”

“Yes. We copy.”

“I found the jeep, but the kids aren't here. Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis.”   
  


The Earth Kingdom airship as it is now free from the sand dune and is perched above flat ground. The vehicle looks decent and worthy of flying.

Asami welds at the back of the ship. The door leading to the ship opens, Keiko, Korra and Kong walk towards the back of the ship and look up at Asami.

Asami stops welding and turns to her friends “how’s it looking in there?” She asks, pulling up her welders mask.

“We just Airbent all the sand out of the engine room. I think it's clean.”

“It hasn't been that clean since it floated off the showroom floor.”

“How's it going out here?”

“Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?”

Kong salutes, “aye, aye.” He runs back into the ship and soon after the propellers begin to spin.

The airman raises both arms with glee, “alright!”

The ground rumbles and shakes, a sand shark pops out of the sand, knocking everyone over. It grabs and bites the airship, breaking it into two. Korra, Keiko and Asami look a little terrified, they turn and run off with the rest of the airmen. The monster leaps up behind them, knocking them over in a wave. As the sand clears, the creature dives down, creating a crater as the remains of the airship go down with it.

“That's no spirit!”

The smoke dissipates and everyone stands up, looking around the partial skeleton of the ship and they find Kong at the driver's seat, looking shellshocked.

“I think it's gone for now.”

The airman and the co-captain run towards their crewmate.

“Kong, are you all right?”

The airman starts to panic, “what are we gonna do? All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water.”

“Easy, Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours,” the captain reassures.

“We might not have a few hours,” Keiko says, watching sand move in the distance, “my guess is we have less than thirty minutes.”

“How far are we from the edge of the desert?” Korra asks a little desperately.

“Too far to run, if that's what you're thinking.”

The airman sits on the ground, “we can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one!”

“You'll do as you're told, airman. Now get a hold of yourself!”

Asami looks at the scattered debris, “maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here,” she touches and looks at a metal sheet.

“You wanna make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?”

“No,” Asami smiles as an idea pops into her head, “but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the Sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to.”

Korra turns to the captain, “it’s worth a try.”

The captain to his crew, “gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet.”   
  


In the palace, the Red Lotus waits in the antechamber. P'li has a golden goblet adorned with jewels in her hand as she reclines on a couch while her boyfriend sits on the edge of the couch with his back facing her. Ghazan stands next to the door with his arms folded while Ming-Hua is perched on top of a chair.

A Dai Li agent scurries past the doorway in front of the antechamber, catching their attention.

“Looks like he's in a hurry. Wait here.”

He walks into the corridor quietly and looks around. The tall doors of the throne room open. The agent walks through and the doors are about to shut but Zaheer jumps on the walls and squeezes past the gap between the doors and lands on the rafters of the throne room. Dai Li agent walks forward and bends down on one knee before the throne.

“Your Majesty,” Zaheer skulks about in the rafters to get closer to the throne so he can eavesdrop on the conversation, “we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners. We believe the ship crashed in the Si Wong Desert and the Avatar may have escaped. The Queen becomes a little frenzied, “this is outrageous! Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately!”

“It's already on its way, Your Majesty.”

Zaheer turns to leave and arrives back to the antechamber.   
  


“She ain't pretty, but I think she'll do the job,” Asami says, staring at the makeshift sand-sailer. Korra notices the sand shark swimming towards them.

“No time for a test run. Let's move!”

Everyone climbs aboard the sailer with Asami at the back holding onto the steering paddle. Keiko and Korra Airbend at the sail to propel them forward. The sand shark follows them closely. Asami looks worriedly at the creature.

“Can you move this thing any faster?”

Keiko and Korra glance at each other briefly, they bring their arms in and deliver a more powerful gust of air, the sand shark slowly gains up on them.

As it pops out of the sand, the sand-sailer changes course and avoids the shark.

The beast pops its head back up again behind the sand-sailer. They glide away and head up a new dune.

“I think he's gone. We did it!”

The sailer jumps over a dune the moment the shark jumps out of the sand, mouth open.

The sailer slowly falls into the cavity.

Korra moves away from the sail and Firebend into its throat, fire comes out of the monster's gills and the sand-sailer rushes out of its mouth. The shark falls back down into the sand, hurt and they sail away.

They make it back to the Misty Palms Oasis, outside of the wall lay a red dragon, a familiar red dragon.

Keiko squints at it, “what’s Lord Zuko doing here?” She whispers.

The girls stop Airbending and the mast breaks, causing it and the flag to fall.

The Sandbenders look on with quiet amusement.

“You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?”   
  


Ming-Hua whispers fiercely, “what are we going to do now?”

“There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the Queen gets to her.”

“You really think they'll be lucky enough to capture her again? She'll be long gone by the time they arrive.”

Zaheer glances at P'li, “it doesn't matter, we're through chasing her. It's time to make her come to us.”

The doors of the throne room are blasted open by Airbending.

Zaheer and his team stroll in.

The Queen stands up from her throne and points a finger at the Red Lotus, “what is this riffraff doing in my throne room unannounced?”

Zaheer bows apologetically and speaks politely, “apologizes, Your Majesty, but I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today.”

“The Avatar is still in my custody.” The Queen crosses her arms, “however, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you,” she points a finger at the Red Lotus, “in a cell right next to those boys you brought in. Now,” she crosses her arms, “if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the Airbenders are right now.”

Zaheer speaks in quiet anger, “that wasn't the deal.”

The Queen is outraged, “I will not bear any words with bounty hunters.” She orders her Dai Li agents, “seize these hoodlums,” the Red Lotus stand in a circle in defensive positions as they’re being circled on all sides, “and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!”

P’li inhales and combustion bends, knocking two agents back.

Three Dai Li agents bend out their rock gloves at Ghazan who punches them back into their stomachs, knocking them off their feet.

Zaheer runs toward an agent who bends the ground beneath the Airbender but he jumps over the boulder and kicks out an air blast at the operative. Another runs up from behind Zaheer to catch the Airbender by surprise but Zaheer once again ducks and air blasts the man against the pillar.

A third agent runs up to Zaheer and the Airbender kicks him upwards with an air attack. Ming-Hua sends water to the flying agent and freezes him high up the pillar. Gun as he makes frightened squeals and runs off and the Queen hides behind her throne.

“Gun! Get back here and lay down your life for your Queen,” she shakes a fist at Gun, “you coward!”

She notices Zaheer walking up to the throne and steeling herself, the Queen walks out from behind the protection of her throne to confront Zaheer.

“You wouldn't dare attack a Queen!”

Zaheer Airbends himself onto the top of the throne and the queen follows him in her line of sight.

“Maybe I forgot to mention something to you,” he gets into a bending stance with both arms out, “I don't believe in Queens.”

He moves his arms in a circular motion, nothing happens at first but suddenly air begins to force its way out of the Queen’s mouth, she can only stare in horror.

She clutches her chest and gasps as Zaheer airbends a swirling vortex of air around her head, preventing her from breathing.

Zaheer continues to maneuver his arms around. The Queen takes a few steps back and grasps a railing for support but she falls to the ground on her knees, eyes wide and trembling.

“You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim. But to your people, freedom is just as essential as air. And without it,” he moves his arms as sphere breaks and leaves the Queen's head, “there is no life.” The Earth Queen reaches up in an attempt to grab for the air, fingers shaking, “there is only...darkness.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bonus chapters coming because my ankle is killing me, I am in pain and can’t sleep I ran out of ibuprofen 
> 
> For anyone who didn’t catch Wednesday’s note, I sprained my ankle

At the radio communications tower, inside of the control room with an engineer manning a desk. P'li, Zaheer and Ming-Hua walk in, catching the engineer's attention. He stands up defensively.

“Hey, you can't be in here.”

Zaheer steps forward and speaks calmly, “no need for alarm. I just need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?”

“Who do you think you are?”

Ming-Hua rushes forward and holds the man up by his collar, the engineer groans and makes little noises of despair.

“He's the man who just took down the Earth Queen. You wanna be next?”

Zaheer rests a hand on the Waterbender’s shoulder, “Ming-Hua, please. We're here to help citizens like him, not hurt them. Now, can you help me?” The engineer nods and Ming-Hua tosses him into the chair at the control desk.

He stands up, turns the dial on a machine in front of him, and ducks under the microphone to allow Zaheer to sit down in the chair.

“Attention, citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, 'cause my identity's not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free. I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people.”

In the Middle Ring, Ghazan gets into the horse stance and moves his arms about before slamming his foot down on the ground. He then strikes the floor with both hands and the bricks pop up with lava, sending a trail towards the wall. The bottom bricks of the wall glow red hot before turning into lava and Ghazan stomps down with his foot.

The wall crumbles, creating clouds of smoke, the citizens behind the wall shield their faces with their hands. As the dust clears, they cheer and run towards the hole in the wall.

The prisoners in the brother's block have thrown various items into the corridor.

They are making a lot of noise. Mako was burning off the bars to the cell, he stops bending for a moment and shakes his hand to get rid of any cramps before continuing to cut through the bars.

“We have to get out of here, Bolin,” he turns around to face his brother, “Zaheer came here to take out the Earth Queen and now Korra is next.”

The man next to them sticks a mirror out into the brothers' cell again, “you know that guy? He's my hero!”

“Shut up!” The prisoner frowns and Mako returns his attention back to Bolin, “you have to Metalbend us out of here,” Bolin sits on the toilet dejectedly, “come on, I know you can do it! This is your time!”

“You said before was my time.”

“I know I did, but now it's really your time.” Bolin takes position in front of the bars, “Do it!”

Bolin closes his eyes and waves his arms about in a bending movement and punches the bars. All doors to the cells open, except for the brothers.

The prisoners cheer.

Bolin looks surprised and grabs the bars, “did you see that?” Prisoners run past him, “I did it! I mean, not for us, but I Metalbent all the other cells open!”

Mako has a hand on his face, “I don't think that was you.”

Zaheer walks into the brother's view and stops, both of them get into bending stances. Mako sends a stream of fire at Zaheer and the Airbender sidesteps the attack. He punches a blast of air, knocking Mako into the bed.

“Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message that I need you to take to Korra.”   
  


Everyone disembarks from the sand-sailer onto the wooden docks.

“Thanks, Asami. You've got a good head on your shoulders.”

Korra apologizes, “I’m sorry for getting us stranded out there. I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“You know, whatever the conflict between you and the Queen is, I'm sure,” extends his hand out but it is made of a metal hook instead of flesh and bone, “it's above my pay grade.” Korra shakes the hook hand, “you got a tough job. Good luck, Avatar.” The captain gives Korra a salute and turns back to his crew.

“Captain, have we been in the desert too long,” he points and the rest follow his line of sight, “or is that really a dragon over there?”

Druk intently eyes a pair of arctic camels tied up to a tree. The reins on the camels are taut as the animals pull away from the dragon in fear.“Ugh. Let's go get a drink.”

The girls watch them walk off, the sound of a dog grunting is heard and Naga tackles Korra down on the wooden planks.

Korra is surprised, “ah!” Naga begins to lick her master's face and Korra laughs, “easy, girl. Did you think we weren't coming back for you?”

Keiko eventually gets the polar bear dog off Korra and they head to the tavern, the Avatar pulls the curtains aside, music plays softly and they lock eyes with the back table where Lin, Tonraq and Zuko sat.

“What are you all doing here?”

Everyone at the table turns their heads towards the teens

Tonraq stands up, “Korra, you're safe.”

As they hug, Keiko approaches her mother, “hi, mom...now don’t get mad-aah!” She’s pulled a little roughly by the arm into a hug.

“I’m just glad your safe,” Lin says into her hair and Keiko lets herself relax into the hug.

“We made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami.”

Tonraq gives a nod of gratitude at Asami. Korra walks to Zuko as the ex-Fire Lord stands up to greet her.

“Do you remember Lord Zuko?”

“I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

“It's good to see you, Lord Zuko.”

The old man looks at Keiko and smiles, “look at you, all grown up,” the Airbender smiles and hugs the ex-Fire Lord.

“Been a long time, Uncle Zuzu.”

The old man sighs at the nickname.

Lin gives Korra a little glare of annoyance, “thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you all find us?”

Lin raises an eyebrow, “I am a detective, you know.”

“Did you find Mako and Bolin?”

“Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew.” The girls frown with concern, “we don't know where they are.”

“Did you hear about the Earth Queen?”

“What about her?”

The radio at the bar blares to life and everyone turns their attention to it.

“Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace.”

Korra looks down in quiet anger.

“The Red Lotus.”

Tonraq scowls, “what's that?”

“The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad.”   
  


Smoke emits from various parts of the palace grounds. An Earth Kingdom airship takes off from the landing area.

A looter grabs an intricate porcelain vase, another takes a vertical scenic painting of mountains and trees.

Mako and Bolin walk out of the palace as looters rush in. Bolin looks around in shock.

Mako looks around, “I can't believe it. The Upper Ring is in chaos.”

Bolin who steps back to allow a looter with a vase on his head and a small bench in hand to pass.

“Should we do something?”

Another looter passes behind Bolin, carrying a changing screen.

“This isn't our battle. We have to deliver Zaheer's message to Korra immediately.”

Bolin follows Mako, “right. Okay. Find Korra, deliver message,” more looters rush up the stairs leading into the palace. “yeah, this should be easy. We just gotta get out of the city and get to the desert, then somehow find her in the vast, expansive wasteland,” Mako scans the sky while Bolin slowly grows defeated, “that goes on for thousands and thousands of miles,” he sighs, “this isn't gonna be easy.”

“We need an airship,” Mako pulls his brother towards the lone ship.

Mako runs into it, he raises a hand up and Bolin runs smack into his brother's hand.

“Ooh!”

Both of them stare with mild surprise, four looters are tinkering with the airship parts.

“Excuse me,” the looters turn to look at Mako, “may I have your attention please? I'm with the Republic City Police and I need to commandeer this airship to help the Avatar.”

One of the looters peels off a panel from the wall. Everyone ignores Mako and continues to raid the ship.

“Let me give it a shot. Hey, the Queen's gold is on the third floor of the palace!” The looters stop and smile, “second door on the right!”

The raiders leave and Mako smiles at his brother.

“You just gotta know how to talk to them, bro.”

The brothers run to the controls and Bolin sits down in the pilot's chair. Mako is alarmed by the damage.

“They took everything!” He picks up a couple of frayed wires, “I mean, who rips out a transmission radio?”

“Some folks just do not have respect For other people's property.” Bolin cracks his fingers, “now let's steal this airship!” He sticks a tongue out of his mouth and lands both hands on two different levers.

“You know how to fly this thing?”

“Technically speaking? No. But, come on, how hard can it be?”

A piece of broken glass pops out from its socket. Bolin pushes a lever forward and airship barrels down and scraps along the ground. The civilians begin to panic and they start to run away.

“Up! Up!”

“I don't see any ‘up’ button. I see levers and switches. Oh,” the airship begins to pull up, “there it is.”

The airship finally takes off.

Fires ravage the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.

A few citizens watch an apartment complex burn.

Mako looks down from the window. Ash and ember float upwards and surround the airship.

“The whole city is falling to pieces.”

Bolin glances at his brother worriedly, “Mako, our family's down there.”

Mako shoves him away, taking over the controls.

“Move over.”

“Ahh!”

“We're getting them out.”

Bolin sits up, “oh, you think,” Mako adjusts a knob off to the side, “just because you dated Asami, you know how to fly this better than me?”

“Yeah.”

Mako tugs on a lever and we cut to the airship speedily making its way to Yin's apartment and the surrounding buildings are covered in flames.

Bolin lands on the roof and then slides down a ladder. He pops his head in through the window.

“Bolin?” The family was gathered in the living room and the relatives turn to look at the Earthbender, “What are,” Chow stands up, “you doing here?”

Bolin climbs in through the window.

“I came to get you guys out. This whole block is about to go up in flames.” Bolin as he waves his hand towards the window, “Come on, Mako and I have an airship on the roof.” Bolin starts to move away.

“We can't.” Bolin stops in his tracks and turns around to look at his cousin, “grandma won't go.”

“This place is my whole world.” Yin slams a fist down on her lap stubbornly, “I will not leave!” She softens her expression, “oh, but I'm so glad,” she stands up and loops her arms around Bolin's elbow, “my little Bolin has come back to visit. Sit down.” She tugs her grandson forward but Bolin resists, “would you like some tea?”

“Grandma,” he grabs Yin by the shoulders, “we don't have time for tea.”

Everyone turns to look at the flames licking the entrance to the apartment and the outline of the doors glow red hot.

“Mom, please.”

Yin looks at her son and waves both fists down, “no! I can't abandon the place where I raised my family.” She turns back to look at Bolin, “it’s my home.”

Bolin holds Yin's hands and speaks gently “grandma, there's one thing that Mako and I have learned from all our years on the street,” tears shine in Yin’s eyes, “it doesn't matter where you go. If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home.”

Yin closes her eyes and speaks stubbornly, “I'm not going.”

“Fine!” Bolin hoists Yin onto his shoulder, “you leave me no choice.” He gestures to the window, “we’re rolling out!”

Yin gasps, “wait!” She grabs her portrait of the Earth Queen, “okay, let's go.”

The family climbs up the ladder and into the airship.

The apartment complex as it is completed consumed by the inferno. There’s an explosion and glass breaks, the fires begin to spread all over the Lower Ring.

Inside of the airship, Bolin was at the controls and Mako along with Tu, stands behind him.

Thanks for getting us out of there,” Tu starts to brag and Mako crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, “I mean, I probably could have handled it myself if you guys didn't show up, but thanks.”

The brothers smile and Yin hangs the Earth Queen's picture on a wall of the airship.

Yin kisses at the portrait with her hands and puts them in pray, “may she rest in peace.”

Mako walks towards his family with map in hand and Yin turns towards him, “this airship is nice. Is it our new home?”

Mako rests a hand on Yin's shoulder, “no, grandma, I'm not sure where we're gonna take you. But right now, we need to find Korra.”

Chow walks forward, “did something happen to the Avatar?”

Mako grabs the map, “I'm afraid so.” Mako rolls the map open to reveal the Kingdom and its military bases, “their airship went down somewhere in the desert. She was coming from a military base near the Misty Palms Oasis and heading to Ba Sing Se. If we retrace her route back to the base, we should find the wreckage.”

The sun rises over the Si Wong Desert, the family gathered on both sides of the ship, looking out the windows.

Tu has a telescope in hand, “guys, it's the wreckage!” Mako and Bolin turn their attention to Tu, “I found it,” Tu points to ruins in the distance, “there.”

“That's a Ba Sing Se airship, alright. But where's the rest of it?”

“I don't know, but there are some tracks.”

They stare at a winding curvy trail of the sand-sailers route and the airship follows the tracks.

Druk sleeps outside town, it lifts its head up suddenly and beats its wings, flying off the ground with a roar.

The airship roughly lands at the spot the dragon was on.

Mako's hair is messy, Bolin is splayed out on the control panel while Tu is on the floor rubbing his head.

“See? I told you, landing is hard.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long

Keiko meditates into the Spirit World and she’s met by Kyoshi who has a grave expression on her face.

“Avatar Kyoshi? Is everything alright?”

“It’s Zaheer,” she says.

“What about him?” Keiko asks, both confused and worried.

“There have been whispers that Zaheer has formulated a plan to wipe out the Air Nation.”

Keiko shakes her head in disbelief and horror, her eyes widen.

“No!” She stumbles backwards, tears stung in her eyes, “I-I have to go...I have to stop him.”

“Keiko, you can’t you have to stay with the Avatar,” Kyoshi takes a step forward, “you can’t fight him on your own, it’s suicide.”

The young Airbender stands tall, “you’re the one who told me I was a fighter, remember? That I’m someone who will do whatever it takes to protect those around me?” She crosses her arms, “I’m going to the Northern Air Temple, I’m going to protect the Airbenders and my family. I’ve beaten Zaheer before, I can do it again.”

“Keiko, wait!” Kyoshi reaches for her but she disappears, Kyoshi groans but smiles a little, “fierce little thing.”

Keiko wakes in the Physical World and gasps for air.

A fish spirit flies down to the ice fountain and a myriad of spirits play in the frozen water.

The brothers walk in followed by their extended family.

Bolin jumps and stands on the side of the fountain to address his relatives, “okay, guys, we think they found their way back here.” Pabu squeaks and climbs up Bolin's legs, “now let's split off into teams and scour the town.” Pabu perches on Bolin's shoulder and he notices, “yes, we'll need your help too, Pabu. Now just give me a second while I-“ he gasps as he takes a look at Pabu once more, “Wait,” he grabs his fire ferret with both hands, “Pabu?” He has tears in his eyes, “Pabu!”

Bolin swings his pet in the air for a short while before hugging the creature close to his body and yelling with joy. Pabu squeaks happily.

Yin and Chow look at Bolin with disbelief.

“Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?”

Chow shakes his head and Yin puts both hands on her mouth, “ew,” she turns away, “now he's kissing it.”

Bolin kissing Pabu's snout, “I'm never gonna let you go again.”

Tu points in alarm, “guys, look out! Giant dog-beast thingy!”

The relatives disperse, leaving Mako alone as he turns to the side with his eyes wide open. Naga pounces on him, throwing the Firebender down on the ground.

The polar bear dog licks Mako happily. Mako puts both hands up in an attempt to stop Naga's licking, “Okay, alright, Naga. It's good to see you too. Ahh, stop. You're licking my mouth!”

Naga finally stops and Mako sits up, coughing and wiping his lips against the back of his glove.

“Asami! Korra!”

Mako looks up with surprise. Both girls run out from the tavern.

“You guys are okay!”

Mako pushes himself off the ground and both brothers rush up to them. Bolin hugs Asami and lifts her off the ground while Mako embraces Korra with a wide smile on his face.

Korra is stunned for a second before placing a hand on his back to return the hug.

Mako awkwardly pulls away, awkwardly, “sorry, I was just-“ Korra continues to smile up at Mako, “it’s so good to see you.”

“It's really good to see you too, both of you.”

“Good,” the teens turn their attention towards the voice, Lin, Tonraq and Zuko step out of the tavern, “you guys aren't dead.”

“Don't get all mushy on me, Chief.” Mako bows, “Tonraq, sir.”

Tonraq gives a nod of acknowledgement.

Bolin gawks at Zuko with admiration. Zuko and Lin look at the Earthbenders antics and rolls her eyes, she can’t believe this is the boy her daughter chose.

“Oh, my gosh,” Bolin whispers to Mako behind him, “it’s Lord Zuko,” starts to squee, “I can't believe it.”

Bolin whimpers and flails about as he tries to reach out to touch Zuko but stops himself. Mako pulls his brother back.

“Uh, forgive my brother,” he bows to Zuko, “we’re just really honoured,” Bolin bows as well, “to meet you, sir.”

Zuko returns the bow, “it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Bolin stands up straight and looks around, “where’s Keiko?” He asks, growing worried, “she left with you, where is she?”

“She’s meditating behind the tavern, I’m sure she’s still there,” Zuko says just as Keiko flies past on her glider, they all look up at her.

“Where is she going?”

“She’s heading North.”

Lin calls out almost desperately, “Keiko, come back here!” But she doesn’t turn around.

“She must be heading to the Northern Air Temple,” Mako says, his concern didn’t go unnoticed.

Korra puts a hand on his shoulder, “Mako? What’s going on?”

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown. Zaheer let us go, he wanted us to find you and deliver a message.”

“Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it unless you turn yourself over to him.”

Korra widens her eyes with horror and looks to the sky again.

Lin heads for the airship, “if we leave right now we catch up to her, I’m not letting that monster get his hands on my daughter.”

The group follows her.

“We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming.”

“I agree. Unfortunately, We don't have a radio on the airship.”

“There's a portable radio in the jeep, but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple.”

“We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter. The Metal Clan will have one.”

“We'll radio Su on the way. Hopefully, she can get ahold of Tenzin at the Air Temple by the time we get to Zaofu.”

The airship and Druk fly towards the docking platform in Zaofu. 

Suyin waits for everyone to disembark from the airship, her hands are clasped together and she looks worried.

“Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?” Korra asks, walking down the ramp.

Suyin frowns slightly, “no one's answering,” she’s perturbed and hunches over slightly, “what if Zaheer is already up there? I should never have let Opal go.”

Lin walks up to her sister and rests a hand on Suyin’s shoulder, “it’s going to be okay, Su.”

“I hope so,” she counts heads, “where’s Keiko?”

“Heading to the Northern Air Temple.”

Suyin’s eyes widen, “what? Alone?”

“Hopefully not for long, we need to get ahold of Tenzin as soon as possible if we want to catch up to her.”

A radio operator adjusts a couple of dials on the radio. There is some static followed by silence on the other end of the radio. He turns and looks back at Korra.

“We have a strong signal, but no one's answering.”

“I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something!”

“I'll ready my airship,” Suyin looked determined, “with the full force of the Metal Clan Security backing us, we can take them.” She turns and walks out of the radio room.

“We'll never make it up there before Zaheer.”

“Keiko’s a fast flyer, she’s probably halfway there already.”

Korra sighs, “maybe more, she’s probably pushing herself to her limit trying to get there before Zaheer.” Korra comes up with something, “wait, there might be another way to stop him. It's a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World, and I know exactly where he goes. Xai Bau's Grove. If I could find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him.”

“We can't protect you in there. I don't like it.”

“I'll be fine. I have to try.”

“I'll watch over her as she meditates.”

“I guess in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple.”

“We'll help Su ready the airship.”

Tonraq, Asami, and Korra turn to exit the room.

Korra seated in the lotus position in front of a small tree. Asami sits on her knees beside her friend.

Korra opens her eyes and she’s standing under the rain tree at Xai Bau's Grove. The area around the tree is surrounded by thick white fog.

“Zaheer, come out!” Korra alone at the grove. “Face me! Leave the Airbenders out of this.”

At first looks angry, then dismayed and followed shortly by mild surprise as a shadow appears behind her beyond the fog. She turns towards the approaching person.

“There you are.”

“Please don't hurt me,” Iroh breaks through the mist and we can see his face clearly, “Korra. I'm just an old man.”

Korra was amazed, “Iroh? What are you doing here?”

Iroh walks up to the Avatar, “I was just out searching for a new teapot to add to my collection, but instead I found you,” he opens his arms wide and chuckles heartily, “in the Spirit World, you always seem to find something you didn't know you were looking for.”

Iroh smiles and Korra returns the smile briefly before looking depressed.

“You look troubled.”

Korra avoidshis gaze, “I am.”

“Sit,” both of them sit cross-legged on the grass, “what is on your mind?”

Korra frowns, “there’s a maniac on the loose,” Iroh listens intently, “and he's threatening to destroy the new Air Nation. I don't know what to do.” Korra looks to the ground helplessly.

“Just because you are the Avatar doesn't mean you will have all the answers.”

“I know many Avatars have needed guidance, but I'm the only one since Avatar Wan that can't get help from my past lives. I wish I could talk to Aang.”

Iroh touches his beard, “you know, Zuko and Aang were close friends.”

“Lord Zuko, of course.”

“Yes, my nephew. Their relationship started off a little rocky, but they grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends.”

Korra looks at Iroh with realization, “thank you. Thank you so much. You're right about the Spirit World. I came here looking for someone else, but I'm glad I found you.”

Iroh looks at Korra fondly as she slowly fades away.

Korra stirs, catching Asami's attention.

“Did you find Zaheer?”

“No, he wasn't there. But there's someone I need to talk to.”

Zuko straps his bag to his dragon as Korra walks up to him.

“You're leaving?” Zuko tugs on the straps, “aren’t you coming to the Air Temple with us?”

“I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going back to the Fire Nation. If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the Nation's leaders, I need to protect my daughter.”

“I understand, you have to keep the Fire Lord safe. But before you leave, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“I was often Aang's council,” he turns to Korra and gives her a smile, “and I'd love to be yours.”

“That's just it, you knew Aang better than anyone. I was wondering if you knew what he might do if he were in my situation.”

Zuko places a hand on his chin and closes his eyes, “hmm, rebuilding the Air Nation was Aang's biggest dream. He would be beside himself with joy with what you've done, and if he accomplished that goal, he might have sacrificed anything to protect it.”

Korra looks dismayed, “so he would give himself up to save the Air Nation?”

“I don't know for sure. The Airbenders might have been closest to Aang's heart, but as the Avatar, he was concerned with people of all nations. No one knew better than Aang that in times of turmoil,” he places a hand on Korra's shoulder, “the World needs its Avatar the most.”

Korra smiles, “thanks. Your uncle was right. It was helpful talking to you.”

Zuko looks mildly surprised, “wait, you spoke with my uncle?”

“Yes, in the Spirit World. A couple of times actually.”

Zuko stares in bewilderment.

“Guys,” Mako runs up to Korra and Zuko, “we got through to the Air Temple!”

The three of them run off.

Bolin looking frustrated in front of the radio with a hand on his head. Korra, Mako, and Zuko enter the room behind the Earthbender.

“Who is this?” Meelo demands over the radio.

“I told you,” he grabs the microphone irritably, “it's Bolin!”

“Bolin's not here right now, can I take a message?”

“No, I'm not looking for Bolin, I am Bolin! Ahh, look, I need you to find your dad.”

“He's outside with the bison.” Meelo grows excited, “did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?”

“No. A whole herd, really?”

Korra shoves Bolin away roughly and grabs the microphone

“Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad, now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Korra bounces up and down anxiously, “come on, come on...”

“Hello, this is Tenzin.”

Korra smiles with relief, “Tenzin, listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the Airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave now!”

“Oh, no...”

“What? What is it? Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?”

“It's too late. He's here.”

Tenzin and Zaheer stare at one another, Meelo tugs on Tenzin’s cape.

“What is it, Daddy?”

Tenzin looks at his son, “we need to get everyone out of here.” He picks up his glider staff leaning against the window, “stay close to me.”

Tenzin and Meelo open their gliders and fly out.

Tenzin and Meelo head towards the courtyard where Bumi, Kai and a few others look up at the airship.

Tenzin lands, catching Bumi's attention.

“What's going on, Tenzin?”

“It's Zaheer. Round everyone up. We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately.”

Everyone runs off.

Daw and another Airbender practice circle walking in front of the poles while the other airbenders spectate, Kai runs toward them. “Guys, we got an emergency. We're evacuating the Temple. Come on.”

They start to run off but before they can leave, the ground in front of them suddenly turns into lava.

“Look out!”

The Airbenders propel themselves backwards, away from harm. Kai and the others look up at the roof and we can see Ghazan studying them from his vantage point.

A group of female Airbenders, including Opal and Kya, meditate in a room. The door opens and they look towards it.

Bumi appears a little anxious, “it’s Zaheer. We have to leave.”

Kya and her brother run off with the Airbenders. A girl screams loudly and sound of water is heard.

Everyone turns around to find Ming-Hua who has Opal coiled up in one water arm while her other water arm is now an ice scythe.

“No one's going anywhere,” she slowly brings the scythe close to Opal who is terrified, “or she gets it.”

Tenzin and his family run down a corridor. As they make their way to the walkway outside, Tenzin stops and Zaheer folds his glider staff and lands in front of him.

“Good, the family is here, except for one.” Zaheer gives an evil smirk and Tenzin puts an arm out, shielding his family.

Inside the Temple, everyone is huddled on the ground in front of Zaheer and Ming-Hua.

Ghazan walks in and shoves Kai towards his fellow Airbenders. Pema clutches Rohan tightly while Tenzin has his arms around his wife.

“It's wonderful to finally meet another Airbending Master, I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter a few days ago.” Zaheer looks up and smiles, “speaking of, here she is.”

Everyone turns and gasps as Keiko flies in, landing in front of her family and the others.

She’s furious.

“We meet again, Little-“

Keiko points her staff at Zaheer’s throat, who looks mildly startled and she speaks darkly through her teeth, “Get. Out.”

Zaheer quickly recovers himself, “I’m sorry but no, not until the Avatar arrives. I'm tired of chasing her.”

Keiko glares at Zaheer, “You're using them as leverage?”

“Yes.”

“I will never let you get to Korra nor will I let you hold the Airbenders or my family, for ransom.”

“Unfortunately, you don't have a choice.”

“Yes, I do.”

Keiko holds her staff firmly in her hands and air swipes at Zaheer and the Red Lotus,they slam into the wall behind them.

“Dad, get everyone out of here.”

Tenzin stands, “no! I am not leaving you here with them!”

“Dad! I wasn’t asking, I was telling you. Uncle Bumi, aunt Kya help me hold them off.”

P'li's combustion bending can be heard and Tenzin jumps back. P'li's attack lands on the spot where he was just standing.

The combustion bender stands in the doorway of the airship.

Keiko points to the airship, “and stay out of her line of sight. Go!”

Tenzin reluctantly leaves with the Airbenders, looking back at Keiko the moment Zaheer and the others get up off the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-nine around 8 or 9pm

Dark clouds roll in and P'li unleashes another attack as the Airbenders retreat with Kai being the last. He jumps up to avoid P'li's charge which hits the ground. She sends another blast even when they have cleared the area. 

Kya pulls a stream of water from the nearby fountain and she along her niece and brother get into defensive stances.

Ghazan gets into a horse stance, Ming-Hua bends her water arms while Zaheer twirls his staff.

Tenzin and the other Airbenders take refuge at the end of a sheltered corridor leading to the bison stables outside. They pause at the mouth of the entrance, looking out to the bison which are unaware of the commotion.

Kai peeks out at the sky, Tenzin pulls him back in and peeks himself, he waves at them to move forward but as soon as they do, P'li strikes the ground in front of them and the Airbenders retreat back into the walkway. She sends another attack at the spot where Tenzin was just standing.

Pema clutches Rohan closer to her, “it’s too dangerous. We'll never make it to the stables with her up there.”

Zaheer cartwheels in the air and landing on the ground as Keiko chases him, their staffs were forgotten. 

Keiko sends a blast of air Zaheer’s way but he somersaults backwards to avoid the attack.

She leaps onto the nearest statue when Zaheer jumps up onto the second floor, she joins him and he attacks, Keiko slides under his legs and knocks him into the wall.

He groans on impact and gets to his feet, but the moment he does she strikes his pressure points, blocking his bending.

Zaheer catches his breath and looks up at her, “you’re a chi blocker.”

Keiko smirks a little and takes a stance, fists raised, “picked it up from the Equalist’s.”

She runs for the criminal and hooks her legs around his neck, throwing him to the ground.

She’s quick to stand but he needs a moment. Fighting him agilely wouldn’t be enough, she needed to use brute force.

Zaheer throws a punch but she blocks it. Grabbing his wrist she punches him, in the stomach and ribs, over and over again, each time he stumbles backwards, she stops and spin kicks him in the shoulder, knocking the Airbender into the wall, he groans on impact.

His bending returns in one of his arms and he throws an air punch and she blocks it, sending one of her own which hits him in the stomach.

Zaheer bends himself up to the third floor but she follows.

He makes it to the roof, his jump gets interrupted by Keiko bending a gust of air at him from below.

Zaheer lands on his shoulder on the roof but he pushes himself off the ground as Keiko appears on the rooftop, sending another attack at Zaheer who shifts his body to the side and he continues to run across the roof.

Keiko trips him and slides under his legs, she stands and he throws a punch but she evades and strikes his pressure points again, the Airbender yells in pain but gets in a fighting stance and there was, like the first time, a little bit of fear in his eyes.

He’s never faced anything like her and she was even more ferocious this time around.

He wasn’t sure if he could keep up without his bending, but he had to push himself.

He throws another punch and she bends down and knees him in the stomach.

Kya gets pushed backwards by a stream of water and she intercepts, allowing it to accumulate in front of her before it bursts, throwing her off momentarily.

Ming-Hua jumps up and Kya gasps, running off to the side and rolling on the ground. Ming-Hua slaps her water arm at the spot where Kya was.

Ming-Hua swings and extends her water arms as they turn into ice scythes. The first swing decapitates a statue and Kya dodges the second swing.

She ducks again to avoid the third swing and moves her hands up and breaks the ice, creating a spike. She tosses it at Ming-Hua like a boomerang.

Ming-Hua catches the fragment with her water arm and sends it to Kya along with a second and third shard.

Kya swipes the first ice piece away, followed by the second but she stops and looks at her arm weirdly when she's done with the second chunk. Kya doesn't notice the third piece and it slams into her head-on and she is pushed back against the wall.

Ming-Hua takes the opportunity by forming her water arms into an ice drill and she smiles with glee, making her way towards Kya.

Kya rolls on the ground and bends more water from the fountain and sends it towards Ming-Hua, throwing her off the balcony.

She follows, holding onto her injured shoulder.

The puddles slowly disappear and Kya is alarmed. A few seconds later, Ming-Hua pulls herself back up with three on each side.

“No!”

Ming-Hua grins evilly and sends three arms at Kya. She’s pushed back and skids along the ground. Ming-Hua swings in like a spider and Kya runs off.

Bumi runs along the second floor and the corridor above him turns into lava. Ghazan runs along the third floor and drops in down from the hole to chase Bumi.

The Lavabender than turns the corridor into lava and it quickly catches up to Bumi and he jumps upwards with Airbending to go over the ledge before heading back on the ground.

Bumi rolls on the ground to protect his head and when he properly lands, the Earth beneath him glows red hot.

Ghazan punches his arm upwards as a stream of lava shoots up from the ground beneath Bumi but the commander uses his bending to leap away in time.

Ghazan turns the ground to lava and sends it towards Bumi who runs up the wall and propels himself off and sends him towards Ghazan.

Bumi slides on the ground in between Ghazan's legs. He pushes himself off the ground and jumps onto Ghazan's back, wrapping both arms around his neck in an attempt to choke him.

Ghazan flails around and he attempts to reach back and grab Bumi but the Airbender tugs on Ghazan's hair, causing the Lavabender to yelp.

Bumi as he sinks his teeth in Ghazan's shoulder. He bends a pillar behind him, flinging Bumi off his back.

Bumi gets up and Kya avoids two shots of water from Ming-Hua. The armless waterbender swings and slaps Kya back to her brother.

The siblings stand back to back and pant as they get into bending stances but also looking afraid at the same time.

“I see you're having as much fun as I am.”

Keiko launches herself at Zaheer and kicks him in the chest.

He groans and stumbles back, she jabs him in the inner thigh and when he’s down she seizes the opportunity to swing herself onto his shoulders, punching him in the face, he tries to pull her off, he gets a firm hold of his cape and yanks the girl off him, slamming her onto the roof with his hand around her throat, she lets out a yelp.

“I got you now,” he grins, “you’re so aggressive for an Air Nomad.”

“You threatened my family,” she digs her nails into his arm and gets into position, using her bending to assist she sweeps the criminal just like Bolin taught her.

In the sheltered corridor where the Airbenders are hiding, P’li combustion bends again.

“I can't wait any longer.”

Kai walks up to Daw and grabs the glider staff from him before heading out of the tunnel.

“Wait,” Kai stops in his tracks, “what are you doing?”

Kai glances back at Jinora, “whatever I can,” he runs out into the open, “get to the bison! Get out of here!”

“Kai! Get back here!” Tenzin yells after the boy.

P'li who takes aim and Kai runs, narrowly avoids getting hit by her twice. He gets thrown off the balcony at the second blast but he opens his glider and flies. 

She blasts the spot beside him and there is a lot of turbulence as the glider shoots forward. 

Kai as he flies past the airship and P'li tries to hit him but her shot lands on the mountainside.

P'li returns her attention back to the other Airbenders who are desperately running to the air bison stables.

Kai notices that P'li isn't attacking him and he angles his glider, sending him back to the airship.

Kai flies into her view and bends a gust of air at her, causing her to lose aim and hitting more of the mountain above the fleeing Airbenders.

The combustion bender turns her head slowly to track Kai's movements in the air.

He hears the combustion attack and quickly airbends a sphere around him.

The blast hits the air shield and Jinora turns around to see Kai fall.

“Kai!”

He plummets down the mountain.

P'li scares the bison away, leaving the Airbenders stranded with no hope to escape.

Everyone looks up at the airship and P'li glances down at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

Zaheer had his bending back and leaps up the wall of a nearby building to land a small roof sticking out of the wall.

Keiko propels herself to the roof in one clean movement.

Zaheer bends at Keiko who swipes the attack away.

The criminal cartwheels backwards to kick a blast of air at Keiko but she swipes it away with her hands again. Zaheer kicks again but she continues to knock the air away.

He then leaps up a few smaller rooftops to land on a long ledge and assumes he is safe from her but the Airbender leaps up from behind him and kicks a blast at Zaheer, knocking the Red Lotus leader backwards.

Zaheer catches himself on the ground and spins his legs to right himself. As he does he sends an attack to Keiko.

He somersaults forward and sends a second attack from his feet.

Keiko twists and turns her body to avoid his attacks.

Bumi gets hit by water and slides onto the balcony. Kya bends a wall of ice to intercept a chunk of Earth.

The siblings' clothes are torn and blackened. Another attack shatters Kya's ice, causing Bumi to lose his footing briefly and he glances at the ledge behind him.

Ghazan punches the ground, rattling the Earth, Kya and Bumi who are thrown off the balcony.

As they fall, Bumi slows his descent with his bending and manages to hold onto a ledge below. He grabs onto his sister with the other hand and they dangle precariously.

“I got you.” He strains and something catches his attention, the airship circles around the corner towards the siblings.

“Bumi, let go.”

“But we could die!”

“We're gonna die if we hang on!”

P'li unleashes her attack and Bumi closes his eyes, he releases his hold on the ledge and they fall.

A second later, P'li's shot hits the ledge.

Bumi and Kya scream as they fall through a small bush on the cliffside. They slide along the length of the cliff wall before rolling off the ledge and hitting two more tree branches and landing roughly on another ridge below.

Both groan with pain but are unable to get up.

Zaheer leaps over Keiko, who quickly kicks him backwards.

She hits him in the arm, he stumbles back, he’s exhausted and doesn’t seem to have much fight left in him.

She runs up to Zaheer and jumps up to land a finishing blow but before she could, P’li catches her off guard, bending at the mountain and knocks her down to the courtyard below.

Keiko cushions her fall with Airbending and her robes are now torn and singed. She lands on the ground in a bending pose but he gets hit by a stream of water and a rock, making her fall to the ground.

Keiko stands up and spins around in a circle to avoid small ice spheres. One ice orb shatters against her outstretched palm.

A small chunk of rock hits her when she’s distracted and another ice sphere along with an additional rock strikes her, she yells in pain upon impact.

A gust of air knocks her to the ground.

Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer surround her while she’s down.

Keiko struggles to stand, she sends blasts of air in all three directions, catching the Red Lotus members by surprise.

She forms a protective shield of air around her but P'li strikes her from the airship.

Keiko slams against a wall and falls to the ground, she places a hand on the stone and slowly stands up, she groans with pain and grabs her shoulder with one hand. One of her eyes is bruised.

The Red Lotus has Keiko surrounded.

Zaheer frowns, “stand down.”

Keiko glares at Zaheer, “I will not.”

She attacks Zaheer who avoids the shot, he retaliates and blasts Keiko against the wall.

She still stands and Zaheer narrows his eyes.

The Red Lotus takes turns in attacking Keiko, who doesn't have the chance to fight back and lets out a cry of pain with each hit.

They stop attacking her and Zaheer takes a step.

“Give up, this fight is over.”

“No. As long as I am breathing this fight isn’t over.”

The leader smiles menacingly and takes a stance, he starts to move his arms rhythmically.

Air begins to force its way out of her mouth, forcing the girl to her knees.

He bends the air around her head and she starts to suffocate, gasping desperately.

Ghazan’s eyes dart between them, suddenly he’s unsure, a moment of clarity, “Zaheer stop!”

The Airbender merely glances at him.

“That’s enough! She’s just a girl let her go! Zaheer!”

A bison licks Kai who stirs and opens his eyes.

“Whoa!” He finds himself hanging upside down with one of his legs stuck in between a pair of tree branches. He turns to the curious baby bison flying beside him.

The bison flies down and Kai slowly sits up to grab the branch, freeing his leg. He drops down onto the baby bison's back.

Kai rubs the bison's head affectionately, “thanks, buddy. Yip-yip.”

The calf turns around and flies away. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter tonight, my ankle is killing me
> 
> Also we’re nearing the end of this book, I’m hoping to start book four before or on my birthday which is on Wednesday

Keiko struggles for air, the world around her was starting to dim, her heart drummed wildly in her chest and she could feel herself slipping.

“Let her go, Zaheer!”

She glances at Ghazan who seems slightly alarmed.

In one last effort to save herself, Keiko forced the air back into her lungs and broke free from Zaheer’s hold, the leader of the Red Lotus stumbles back and they stare at her in shock. Keiko falls onto her hands and coughs, breathing heavily.

The Red Lotus gets into fighting stances but she collapses, unconscious.

The airship flies over mountain ridges in the early evening. 

Suyin places a figure of the airship on a map featuring the Northern Air Temple.

“I say we make our approach from the West, drop down from the airship on cables.” The adults surround the table and listen to Suyin who is now armoured with a metal chest plate, “ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them.”

Tonraq and Lin turn to the matriarch and Korra stares sadly out of the window.

“It will never work. That Combustion Lady will pick us off one by one.”

“You have a better idea of how to save the Airbenders?”

“Yeah,” Lin points to the map, “we come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain and take them off guard.”

“That could work.”

“And give them the high ground? No! If their Lavabender spots us, he'll melt the mountainside and us with it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” everyone turns to Korra, “none of those ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the Airbenders.”

“Opal and Keiko are two of those Airbenders.”

“Believe us, we understand what's at stake.”

“Then I think you'll agree,” Korra turns towards the adults, “the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up.”

“What?”

“Korra, no.”

“We'll figure out another way.”

“I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this.”

Asami stares at Korra, worriedly, “you can't expect us to sit by and just let Zaheer take you.”

Korra pleads with them, “the World has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love.” She closes her eyes and opens them with fierce determination, “help me save the Airbenders. Then you can worry about saving me.”

Tonraq and Suyin as share a look for a moment before returning their attention to Korra.

“We're with you, Korra.”

“Yes, whatever you need. We're here.”

“I'll go radio Zaheer.”

Korra walks off sadly and opens the door, leaving the adults behind her.

Korra calls over the radio, “Zaheer, are you there? It's me.”

Zaheer looks out of the window and speaks to Korra on the radio.

“I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have a deal?”

“Yes. You release the Airbenders, and then I'll turn myself over.”

“And take away the only leverage I have? No. I can't do that. Listen carefully. Here's what I want you to do.”

Outside, Mako and Asami are sitting but Bolin isn’t. He’s pacing back and forth anxiously, Mako was growing annoyed.

“Will you sit down? I'm already tense enough as it is!”

“I'm just worried about Keiko, we should have run into her by now, what if she’s already at the Temple? What if Zaheer already has her? What if he-“ arms wrap around the Earthbender and Asami hugs him tightly.

“It’ll be okay, Keiko can handle herself.”

“I know that, I know she can but I just can’t help but worry.” He fiddles with the ring in his pocket.

The door opens and Korra looks sorrowful for a bit and then walks out with determination

Tonraq turns towards his daughter, “did you speak to Zaheer?”

“Yes,” she looks dismal again, “he told me to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon. Alone. Once he has me, he'll release the Airbenders over to you at the Temple.”

“I think I figured out a way to play this,” Korra and Tonraq walk up to the matriarch and the others follow, “so the Airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece.”

“How?”

“Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are. So we have the numbers advantage.” Suyin picks up two figures in each hand, “I say we split into two teams. Mako, Bolin and Asami will take,” she places the airship figure on the Northern Air Temple on the map, “the airship up to the Temple.” She then places a figure of the Zaofu guards helmet on a plateau a distance away from the temple, “meanwhile, my Metalbenders, Tonraq, Lin and I will get into position below Laghima's Peak.”   
  


Light streams in through a circular hole in the wall, shining on a statue of Guru Laghima.

“Let go your earthly tether,” Zaheer sits in the lotus position in front of the statue, “enter the void. Empty and become wind. Empty and become wind.”

Zaheer looks down at the pendant in his hand. From behind him, P'li bends down and passes the archway leading into the room.

She stands upright and takes a few steps to Zaheer.

“The Airbenders are secure.”

“Thank you, P'li. For everything.”

“Of course.”

P'li turns to walk away.

“I want you to know,” P'li stops in her tracks and Zaheer stands up, “not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you.”

P'li looks surprised by his declaration of love. She turns towards Zaheer and they walk to each other, holding hands.

“The years apart only made my love for you stronger. And deep down, I knew you'd find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl,” she strokes Zaheer's face with the back of her fingers, “you’ve shown me what true freedom means.”

Zaheer holds the hand on his cheek.

“And after today, we'll show,” he laces fingers with her, “the entire World what it means. No more prisons. No more running.”

P'li leans down towards Zaheer, “love you, Zaheer.”

Zaheer smiles, “I love you too.”

P'li places a hand under Zaheer's chin and they lean in to kiss.   
  


Laghima's Peak was shrouded in fog. 

Tonraq with a radio strapped on his shoulder as he walks down the ramp with a Zaofu guard. Lin hands Korra a radio, the Avatar has her glider staff in hand. She is flanked by Asami and Mako who also has a radio strapped by his side.

“Radio the second you see Keiko and the Airbenders.”

Korra straps the radio across her shoulders.

“I will, Chief. Good luck.”

Lin gives a silent not to Mako and walks down the ramp as the teens watch her go. Asami gives Korra a hug.

“Be careful, Korra.”

“You too.”

Korra turns to Mako and throws her arms around him. He is surprised for a split second and he returns the hug, as they part with Korra looking at him softly. The Avatar is surprised by Bolin who hugs her from the side with tears in his eyes. Bolin whines a bit and Korra rests her head on top of Bolin's.

The Avatar walks down the ramp, when she touches the grass, the airship's propellers spin and it takes off from the ground.

The ramp raises up and closes. Korra looks up at the airship with its shadow looming over her for a moment before it moves off, bathing her in light. Korra looks to the side at her father who is gazing at the airship. He closes his eyes before turning his attention to his daughter.

“Korra.”

She speaks gently, “don’t worry, dad,” she gives him a smile, “I’ll be alright.”

Tonraq places a hand on her shoulder, “I just want you to know how proud,” he pulls Korra into an embrace as the hand on her shoulder moves up to the back of her head and his other hand rests across her shoulders, “I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations.”

Korra closes her eyes and rests her head on Tonraq's shoulder, “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Tonraq takes a step back with both hands on Korra's shoulders.

He looks at her for a second and then walks away towards Lin, Suyin and the rest of the Zaofu guards.

“And, dad,” Tonraq turns to Korra, “watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of World leaders.”

Tonraq gives a smug smile, “I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission.”

He turns back to the mountain and runs towards it. Everyone follows his cue.

Metal cables shoot up the side of the mountain and the Metalbenders leap up into the fog. Tonraq jumps with both of his hands covered in ice, he uses them to scale up the surface.

Korra looks up at the adults before steeling herself and walking forward, opening her glider. She too, disappears into the fog as she flies up to Laghima's Peak.

The airship ascends from the fog below and flies towards the Temple.

The brothers looking out the window at the destruction below.

“Oh, man.”

“Must have been some fight.”

On one of the balconies something catches Bolin’s eye, he points to it, “that’s Keiko’s staff!” He grows anxious, looking at the ruins, “she was in that fight.”

Mako puts a hand on Bolin’s shoulder reassuringly, “I’m sure she’s okay.”

Korra calls over the radio, “Mako, do you see the Airbenders?”

Mako picks up the radio to reply, “not yet.” Asami adjusts the controls, “we’re just arriving. Don't turn yourself over until I get a visual on them.”

Asami lowers the airship down to the courtyard.

The ramp lowers they descend, Bolin tugs on the rope, making sure the vessel is secure.

They stand together and look up at the Temple, Ghazan steps out of the shadows and addresses them.

“This way.”

Asami and Bolin share a look of disbelief as they're suspicious.

Ghazan looks calm, “you want the Airbenders or not?”

Without another word, Ghazan turns and walks back, the teens follow him.

Korra flies towards Laghima's Peak, she closes her glider and lands.

Zaheer raises an eyebrow, “drop your staff and surrender yourself.” Korra looks up at Zaheer and P'li at the top of the peak, waiting by the airship. “Don't make me come get you.”

Korra looks at Zaheer quietly with a serious expression on her face.

Ghazan leads the teens into a room, the Airbenders are tied up in the background with hoods over their heads, they struggle slightly.

And in the middle of the room was Keiko, her clothes were torn and burned and she lay there with her hands bound in chains, her mouth gagged.

Bolin was full of both relief and horror, she was alive but she was injured.  
She sees them and forces herself into a sitting position with pained groans.

Korra speaks over the radio, “Mako, what's going on?”

Mako as he picks up the radio, “they’re here. But so is the Lavabender.”

Korra is a little surprised, she puts the radio down and looks at Zaheer furiously, “tell Ghazan to let the Airbenders go.”

“Not until you turn yourself over. This isn't a negotiation.”

P'li who has fetters in her hands, looks down at Korra while Zaheer picks up the radio, “wipe them out!”

“No! Wait! I'm coming.”

She frowns and walks forward. P'li has a smile on her face as she walks down to get the Avatar.

“Stand down.”

Korra and P'li meet in the middle of the path. The Avatar stops walking and throws her staff down angrily. She pulls off the radio and lets it slide from her fingers. Her arms up in surrender.

P'li's fastens the cuffs Korra's wrists and ankles.

She walks behind Korra with a smug expression, “and don't bother trying to Metalbend out of these. They're platinum.”

P'li gives Korra a shove and forces the Avatar to walk forward.

Ghazan looks at the teens and picks up the radio, eyeing them suspiciously.

“We have her,” Zaheer says.

Ghazan puts down the radio and gestures to the Airbenders.

Bolin rushes for Keiko and kneels down, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugs her, tears stung his eyes.

Mako and Asami join him and Keiko starts to yell behind her gag, worriedly, they couldn’t understand a word she says.

Asami reassures her, “it’s okay, Keiko. We're about to get you out of here.”

Mako walks towards the Airbenders, they droop down into puddles of water, revealing Ming-Hua seated right at the back and was the one controlling her water puppets, she grins evilly. She stands up and bends a water arm towards them.

Mako as he moves his arms in a circular motion, creating a shield of fire in front of him and the water evaporates upon contact.

He picks up the radio, “Korra, it was a trick!” The radio sat on the ground at Laghima's Peak as the Red Lotus and Korra walk to the airship, “they’re not here!” Korra turns around, “don’t turn yourself over!”

Korra looks at Zaheer, livid, “we had a deal!”

She tugs on her chains. Korra jumps backwards and Airbends at Zaheer and P'li with her feet. Lin hangs off the side of the mountain and listening to the radio.

“Chief, get Korra out of there now!”

Lin puts down the radio and commands the others, “go! Go!”

In the temple, Bolin unties the gag.

“I was trying to tell you it was a trap!” Keiko says, she takes in Bolin’s angry but relieved but concerned but anxious expression.

“Why did you leave?” He asks in a demanding tone, “why did you go off on your own?”

Keiko glances down at the ground, “Zaheer threatened my family, what was I supposed to do?”

Tears flow freely now and he holds her face gently, “he could have killed you,” he whispers and Keiko smiles slightly.

“He almost did,” her chains rattle and she wipes his tears away.

They touch foreheads for a moment and Bolin kisses Keiko gently.

Ming-Hua swings herself above the rafters as Mako looks at her.

She flies across the room and lands beside Ghazan.

The Lavabender bends a pool of magma towards Team Avatar and Bolin gets to his feet and brings up a slab of Earth, the lava collides against it harmlessly.

He to confront Ghazan, Mako runs to help his brother and Asami pulls out a hairpin and uses it to pick the lock on Keiko’s cuffs.

“Where are the Airbenders?”

“I don't know,” Asami looks at her worriedly and before continuing to lockpick, “Zaheer moved them out of the Temple.”

Ming-Hua swings her water arms around to intercept a burst of fire and jumps backwards, turning to Ghazan irritably.

“Will you just bury them already?!”

Ghazan leaps and lands, a new pool of lava forms in front of his feet.

He moves his arms up as the lava spreads covering that side of the room. The volcanic matter burns a support pillar.

Ghazan and Ming-Hua then run off.

Asami looks at the magma in shock and returns back to the task at hand.

“Come on...”

She twists the hairpin side to side before slamming her fist on top of it. The cuff unlocks and opens with a click.

Asami supports Keiko as she could barely stand.

“We have to get back to the airship!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I would just like to quickly mention that “exile (feat. Bon Iver)” is my favourite song off of Taylor Swifts new album folklore

Korra's chained hands touch the ground and she kicks out fire from the bottom of her boots. Zaheer rolls to the side to avoid the flames which dissipate soon after. He rushes to Korra who is on her back and jumps upright from the ground.

She bends a slab of Earth with her hands and jumps back, propelling the rock at Zaheer by Airbending with her feet again.

The Red Lotus leader slides on the ground and the chunk of rock passes by harmlessly above Zaheer's head. Korra rolls backwards on the ground as Zaheer advances.

The Avatar punches a stream of fire at Zaheer and he jumps off to the side.

As Korra lands on the ground, she Firebends at Zaheer with her feet and the man twists his body away from the fire.

The chains on Korra's ankles reach maximum extended length, she groans with frustration and looks up. Zaheer spirals down towards her and Korra takes a step back.

When Zaheer lands, he performs a sweeping kick along with Airbending, knocking Korra off her feet. Zaheer sends another blast of air at Korra and she rolls backwards.

One the cliffside the Metalbenders are nearing the top. Lin bends her cables one last time and she propels herself to the Peak and the others follow, crouched, in front of P'li.

Suyin, Lin and the guards proceed to charge. P'li turns and sees them coming, “get the Avatar on the airship,” she runs towards Suyin and company, “I'll deal with them.”

Suyin and Lin run to P'li as she jumps off from her vantage point and down to a lower spot in the Peak, as she lands and immediately combustion bends.

Lin propels herself off the ground with her cables to avoid the blast but some guards are knocked back and fall off the cliffside, they shoot out their cables and hang on.

Lin pushes herself off the ground with her metal cables to avoid another combustion attack. The two guards from earlier make it back to the top behind Lin.

The Chief lands on the ground with a slab of Earth bent and she sends it towards P’li, followed by another.

She destroys the chunk of dirt with combustion bending.

Suyin slams one foot to the ground and bends up a slice of Earth. She twists in the air, bending the slab to P'li.

P'li side steps one slab of Earth, she jumps and twists in the air to avoid a second chunk that crumbles onto the ground.

Zaheer firmly holds onto the back and neck of Korra's shirt as the Avatar walks forward. Korra looks to the side angrily. 

Tonraq propels himself upwards, Zaheer stares at him surprised for a moment, Tonraq letting out a battle cry as he bends his water arm at Zaheer.

Zaheer as he lets go off Korra and jumps back to avoid the water.

Korra falls to the ground and rolls off the ramp with a scream. Tonraq who sends a water arm down to catch his daughter, he freezes her chains and throws his daughter up towards Zaheer.

He runs forward and Korra pops up in front of him, kicking her legs at him with Firebending. Zaheer extends an arm out to Airbend the flames away but is too late as he gets knocked back. Korra lands on her back and quickly pushes herself upright.

Tonraq cuts the ropes that keep the airship docked and it floats away, he stands protectively in front of his daughter.

“Nowhere to go, Zaheer!”

Tonraq swings his water arms and attacks.

Back in the Temple, the lava continues to flow towards them.

“We can’t get to the exit!” Bolin then bends a line of Earth along the floor to act as a barricade. The lava touches the barrier and a pillar crumbles and falls into the magma.

Keiko stumbles and Mako turns and collects the girl in his arms, carrying her.

“Where are the bison?

“I don’t know, but I know another way out. Bolin, can you get us through that wall?”

The lava broke through the barricade.

“On it!”

He bends a tunnel through the wall and they follow him.

Ghazan stands in front of Team Avatar's airship, lava covers the entire courtyard and he runs up the ramp to Ming-Hua to steal the teenagers' vehicle.

The airship flies away as lava continues to spew down the mountainside. A small section of the temple collapses downhill.

Bolin runs into a and is followed shortly by the others, Lava glows outside the corridor and Bolin bends a chunk of Earth in front of the door to block off the lava. Keiko looks down at a wooden panel on the floor. 

“Through there, I used to explore this Temple when I was a kid, there are stairs that will lead us through the mountain.”

Bolin bends down to lift the panel up and the stone in front of the door glows orange as lava seeps through the cracks.

Mako passes Keiko to Asami and bends a ball of fire above his palm to illuminate their path out.

They make their way down and Bolin tugs on his shirt.

“Is it just me? Or is it, uh, getting really warm,” a stream of lava quickly flows towards him from behind, “in here?” He hears the rumble of the magma, Bolin turns back, “oh, this is not good,” he bends a wall from the side to block the flow of lava.

Bolin gently ushers them down the stairs.

P'li combustions bends twice and knocks several guards off their feet, they quickly scramble.

Korra kicks a slab of Earth at Zaheer and does a tuck and roll as Tonraq jumps above her and lands, attacking Zaheer. He uses Airbending to guide the chunk of rock off course before extending his palm to break the water arm with air.

Tonraq who side steps and the blast of air sails harmlessly above his shoulders.

Another air attack is sent at Tonraq and he swipes it with his water arm.

Zaheer punches the air and quickly moves to the side to avoid a chunk of rock. A second rock flies at him and he kicks it to the side with Airbending. He sends a series of attacks. Tonraq manages to swipe away the first four blasts but is hit by the fifth blast.

Korra comes forward to protect her dad and she jumps up to avoid an offensive by Zaheer. As she lands on the ground, she punches it and sends a trail of rock at the Red Lotus leader who just leaps up to avoid being hit. While he is in the air, he kicks a blast at Korra and she pushes herself off the ground to avoid it.

Zaheer lands soon after and Tonraq charges.

Korra slides along the ground and Tonraq sends a double helix of water at Zaheer who is pushed back but he quickly recovers by preventing himself from falling on the ground before turning tail. Tonraq forms ice spikes on his hands and he runs after Zaheer.

Korra rolls herself upright and bends rock at Zaheer who cartwheels backwards but fails to notice the Earth that is bending towards him. He trips and makes contact with his feet.

Zaheer rolls back and Tonraq jumps up to punch him.

However, Zaheer rolls away and Tonraq punches the ground and the ice shatters. Tonraq looks up with surprise and Zaheer bends Tonraq within a vortex of air.

“Say hello to the Earth Queen for me.”

The Red Lotus leader thrusts his palm out and the vortex is moved over the edge of the cliff. Tonraq falls down into the abyss with a scream.

“Dad!”

P'li bends at some boulders.

Lin peering out from behind a boulder as Suyin rolls on the ground in front of her and quickly runs towards Lin's hiding spot. The sisters shield their faces from the impact.

“We're pinned down!”

Lin attempts to peer out from behind the boulder.

“I'm gonna draw her fire,” Suyin turns to Lin, “you take her out.”

“Lin, no.”

P'li bends at the boulders. The sisters crouch down with Lin semi-pushing her sister a little further downwards.

P'li's attack curves around and slams against the boulder.

Lin places a hand on Suyin’s cheek and runs off, leaping over the boulders, “come and get me, you third-eyed freak!”

P'li attacks Lin and the Chief jumps up to avoid it.

At the same time when she jumps, she bends a chunk of Earth with her. P'li bends again to destroy the slab and moves backwards to avoid the debris. Suyin peers out and waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Lin lands on the ground and sends two slabs at P'li who dodges.

Lin quickly jumps to the side as P'li attacks. The Chief brings up a column to protect herself but a combustion attack collides against the barrier, knocking Lin backwards near to the edge of the cliff. P'li approaches Lin who struggles, she who smiles with glee and starts to combustion bend.

Suyin runs out from behind the boulder and she bends her armour off her body. She sends the armour towards P’li, the armour encases around her head. A flash of light peeks seams of the armour.

Zaheer turns around with horror, “P’li!”

He looks out to where P'li was but there is nothing except smoke billowing from the ground. Korra sees an opportunity while Zaheer stares, distraught by the loss of his girlfriend. She kicks him with Firebending.

Zaheer dodges and runs towards Korra as he avoids another attack from the Avatar. Zaheer leaps off a small ledge as Korra attacks him again.

The Red Lotus leader somersaults in the air and kicks out his legs, sending an air blast at Korra which hits her body and she is knocked out cold.

Korra bounces along the ground and Zaheer lands beside her, he picks her up and carries her on one of his shoulders and he looks at his airship that floats away unsteadily.

Lin and Suyin climb up to the upper peak on cables and cut to a frontal shot of Zaheer as the sisters land behind him. He turns around to face the women.

“It's over, Zaheer.”

He closes his eyes, “let go your earthly tether.”

Lin raises her fists, “release the Avatar!l

“Enter the void.”

“This is your last warning!”

Zaheer opens his eyes, “empty and become wind.”

He steps off the cliff, the sisters look on with shock.

“No! Stop!”

The siblings run toward the edge and look down.

Zaheer casually floats above the fog without aid.

They bend their cables at him and Zaheer flies upwards.

The Red Lotus leader regards Suyin and Lin for a moment before flying off.

Lin is in disbelief while Suyin is flabbergasted.

“Did he just...fly?”

Ghazan and Ming-Hua inside the helm of the airship watch their friend fly past the window. Both benders astounded.

“Guess he doesn't need a ride.”

On the cliffside, a Metalbender is perched on the surface to ensure the cable above doesn't dislodge while the one below holding Tonraq doesn't snap.

Tonraq holds onto the cables and we can see the guard straining to support their weights. He looks to the sky as Zaheer flies off with his daughter.

“Korra.”

Zaheer boosts himself forward, passing by the ruined Air Temple.

Asami carries Keiko down the secret flight of steps in the dark. Bolin follows shortly behind them and the tunnel suddenly glows red with lava right on their tails.

“We can't outrun it!” Bolin runs in front of Mako, Keiko, and Asami, “this way!”

Bolin bends an escape route in the wall off to the side. Everyone steps into the newly created tunnel as lava gushes down the steps rapidly.

Bolin creates a hole in the side of the mountain, he looks down at the fog below the Temple.

“Now what?”

They turn towards the lava streaming past them but a small wave suddenly rushes into the tunnel.

Bolin who initially looks frightened but steels himself with determination and runs forward.

Keiko pushes herself out of Asami’s arms, “Bolin, what are you doing?”

Bolin grunts and thrusts both his palms out. Lava flies towards the Earthbender.

“Bolin!”

The magma flies over Bolin's head and threatens to engulf him, Keiko stares, eyes wide with terror.

Bolin yells and a few seconds later, the magma retreats. Bolin grunts again as he pushes the lava which immediately flash cools into a huge chunk of pumice stone.

Bolin opens his eyes.

“You're a Lavabender!

Bolin drops his hands down and is in awe, “I know. I just found out.”

He turns around and Keiko lets out the sob of relief she had been holding in. She wraps her arms around him.

”Please never do something like that again,” she whispers.

”I promise only if you promise never to run off and face crazy people like that on your own.”

Keiko smiles a little, “fine, I promise.”

Bolin presses a kiss to her forehead, “then I promise too.”

Kai flies up with his bison right behind them.

“Hey,” everyone turns to the boy, “you guys need a lift?”

“Kai!”

Lava rapidly spews down the mountainside.

“More or less,” he guides the calf to the tunnel opening, “everyone hop on.”

Bolin picks Keiko up princess style and lowers them onto the bison, Asami follows and the calf grunts as it drops slightly from the weight. Mako gets on behind Asami.

The baby bison as it whines again from the excess weight but flies away.

Keiko steals a glance behind her at the Temple which starts to crumble.

On the ground, a guard bandages Tonraq’s arm. “I owe you my life. Thank you, Captain.”

“You can call me Kuvira.”

Lin looks at the injured men and women rest. Suyin checks on her people.

“Caw! Caw!”

Suyin stands up and points to the sky and everyone casts a glance upwards.

The baby bison rapidly descends down to the ground, it lands and skids along the grass, exhausted. Mako is thrown off from the crash landing. The poor calf whines and Asami gets off.

Suyin, Lin, and Tonraq run up.

“Hey, everybody,” Kai greets, Bolin and Lin help Keiko het off the bison, “there’s something I gotta tell you.”

“How did you guys make it out of that Temple alive?” Lin asks, examining her daughter's injured face.

“It was all Bolin,” Keiko says, “I thought we were done for but he starts Lavabending out of nowhere”

Suyin rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder, “I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself.”

“You're right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we never would have made it back without Kai.”

Kai smiles, “glad I could help. So anyway-“

Keiko looks around, “where’s Korra?”

“Zaheer got her.”

“What?” Keiko’s non-bruised eye widens in disbelief, “no!”

“And that’s not all, apparently he can fly now.”

Keiko looks down at the ground, “he figured it out...I've read the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. But I never imagined they were true.”

“So what's our next move?”

Kai gets off his bison and walks up to them, “have an idea.”

“Not right now, kid!” Kai looks at Lin, unamused, “we need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra.”

“And find my family and the Airbenders.”

“That's what I've been trying to tell you!”

Everyone looks at Kai’s outburst with shock.

“I know where the Airbenders are and I bet it's where Korra is too!”

“Well, why didn't you say something?”

Kai frowns and sighs in frustration.

“Where are they?” Kai turns his attention to Keiko, “how did you find them?”

“After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain, where this little fellow,” he rests a hand on the calf's head, “found me. I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the Airbenders into the caves.”

“Was it Ghazan and Ming- Hua?”

“No, there were four more of them. Didn't look familiar.”

“Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought.”

“I couldn't fight them all on my own. So I came back here, hoping you guys would show up.”

“We need to get to those caves.”

Kai gives a shrug, “how? I don't think we can all fit on my bison.”

A shadow passes by overhead and they look up. A bison grunts and circles overhead.

Keiko smiles and raises her arm, calling out, “Oogie!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we’re reaching the end of this book with only a few chapters to go...I would like to apologize in advance for the ending
> 
> Chapter thirty-two later tonight

Zaheer sits in the lotus position as he floats in the air in a cave.Ghazan and Ming-Hua walk towards their friend.

Ming-Hua looks up at Zaheer, “why didn't you ever tell us you can fly?”

“I wasn't sure I could,” he opens his eyes, “only one other Airbender in history had the ability.”

Ghazan glances at the area below the Red Lotus leader, “how’d you figure out how to do it?”

“I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void.”

Ming-Hua and Ghazan glance at each other quietly before looking back at Zaheer.

“Where's P'li?”

Zaheer slowly lowers himself down to the ground and stands, speaking softly, “she sacrificed her life for our cause. Now let's make sure it wasn't in vain.”

Zaheer walks away, Ghazan and Ming-Hua look at each other sadly.

Somewhere in the cave, the Red Lotus motif had been painted on the stone. Korra was suspended in the air in the shape of an X.

She has been stripped of most of her clothing and her hair is down, leaving her in just her light blue singlet and blue pants that reach her knees. Green crystals illuminate the cave Korra is held in. Zaheer walks up to the ledge in front of Korra.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan follow him.

Two more unknown figures stand in the background behind them.

Korra stirs and opens her eyes with a gasp.

“You...you killed my father!” Korra screams in rage and despair, breathing fire from her mouth, she doesn't have enough range to reach the Red Lotus members.

The flames dissipate soon after. Zaheer gazes at Korra dispassionately.

“I understand your grief,” he looks down sadly, “I also lost someone I loved today.” Zaheer frowns and returns to glance up at Korra, “but your pain will soon be over,” he turns around and steps aside to reveal the two unknown hooded Red Lotus members, “bring the poison.”

They walk forward, one man holds an intricate basin in his hand while the other has his hands clasped together under the robes.

Korra stares, worried and fearful.

The unknown man looks down at the silver liquid and removes his hands from his robe and bends the poison into a small stream.

The Avatar starts to shake with fright.

“When I get out of here, none of you will survive!”

“You won't get out. Unless The Metal Clan taught you a way to bend platinum. Once we administer this poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive. Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time.”

“No! The Avatar Cycle...!”

Zaheer speaks calmly, “yes. When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the Cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Together we will forge a world without Kings and Queens, without borders or nations, where a man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history. Korra, The Last Avatar.”

Jinora’s spirit peers out from a bunch of crystals. She looks shocked for a few moments before furrowing her eyebrows and dematerializing from her hiding spot.

She wakes up in her material body, she looks around at the other Airbenders with chains on their wrists, attached to the floor. Behind them, two unknown men stand guard.

Opal whispers to Jinora, “did you find any way to escape?”

“No, not yet. But don't worry. We'll find a way out soon.”

Daw glances to Kya who has her head in an Airbenders lap, “they might not make it that long.”

Opal frowns with worry at the badly injured siblings, “I hope Keiko’s okay.”

Jinora glances at her family and Tenzin looked down, “I should have stayed, I should have faced Zaheer in her place and now I don’t even know if she’s alive,” his voice cracked on the last word and he looks away in guilt.

“Keiko’s a strong girl,” Pema soothes, “she made it out alive, I’m sure of it.”

Ikki turns to her sister, “they’ll come to save us, right? Keiko and Korra?”

“I don’t think so, I think we're going to have to do this on our own,” Jinora turns back to the guards.

Zaheer looks to the side, “administer the poison.”

He walks away and the bender behind him moves the poison about in the air, separating it into four pieces as it drifts towards Korra who pants in fear.

The poison makes contact with her shins and arms, she hisses in pain.

The bender controlling the poison clenches his fists together, making the poison absorb into her skin.

The Avatar cries out in agony, eyes wide and afraid.

The poison completely permeates into her limbs, leaving no trace of it on her skin. Korra gasps and her eyes flash white on and off.

“Get ready,” Zaheer turns to Ming-Hua, “as soon as she's in the Avatar State, take her out.”

Ming-Hua forms both ends of her water arms into ice sickles. Ghazan gets into the horse stance and punches his hands in a downward movement.

The pit beneath Korra turns into a pool of lava. She struggles, trying to resist the poison. She continues to moan in pain and throws her head down with her hair covering her face, eyes flashing in and out of the Avatar State.

Zaheer puts a hand out, “wait.”

Ghazan looks at Zaheer, “why isn't she staying in the Avatar State?”

“Give it time. She can't resist for long,” Zaheer frowns slightly.”

Oogie flies above mountain ridges, Asami was at the reins and in the saddle, Keiko leans against Bolin’s side and they all turn to Kai. 

“The place where I saw them taking the Airbenders is around here.”

“That's gotta be where they took Korra.”

They pass through the clouds and come up to the side of a mountain where the statues of five Airbenders were carved.

“That's it! Down there, Lefty.”

Lefty and flies down and Oogie follows.

The bison land in front of an opening, they disembark and Bolin carries Keiko from the saddle and sets her down gently on her feet, Keiko groans in pain as she holds onto him for support, she looks up at the largest statue, “Guru Laghima,” she whispers and looks at Bolin, “promise me you’ll be careful.”

The Earthbender places a kiss to her forehead, “I will, I promise,” he glances at Kuvira who takes the injured girl, holding her up by her forearms.

“I love you,” she says quickly and Bolin flashes her a soft, lopsided smile.

“I know.”

Bolin takes one last look at her before he follows the able-bodied into the cave, Kuvira leads her away so she could rest.

Korra struggles and the Red Lotus watches her carefully.

“It's working.”

Korra's eyes flash on and off. Her vision blurs and Amon’s voice echoes in her ears.

“I told you, Korra,” she widens her eyes, terrified, she looks up at Zaheer as the skin on his head cracks off like porcelain, turning into Amon's mask, “the World doesn't need you anymore.”

Korra's eyes flash once again and she looks to the side to Ghazan. His head rotates backwards and the hair changes. When his head returns back to its original position, Ghazan's face has been replaced with Unalaq's.

“The time of the Avatar is over, Korra,” her eyes shake with fright, “give up.”

Korra turns her gaze to Ming-Hua, she bows her head and her hair suddenly lengthens into tendrils.

Ming-Hua's body folds on itself and the figure becomes a form of Vaatu.

“You're too weak to resist,” Vaatu flies up to her, “and I'm stronger than ever. There's no use fighting. Let go.”

Korra stares at them, horrified as she grits her teeth in pain from the poison as it flows through her body.

The ghosts of her past enemies chant in her ears, “let go. Let go. Let go.”

Ikki and Jinora glance at each other, the older nods and the younger yells, “I’m thirsty!”

The guards roll their eyes, annoyed.

Meelo rolls on the ground, “I gotta go pee!”

“Me too.”

One of the guards turns around, “hey. Keep it down over there or you're all going to,” he points to Kya and Bumi, “end up like them.”

Pema turns to the guard and pleads, “sir, please. Could we just have some water? There are children and a baby here.”

Guard one turns to Guard two and the latter gives a shrug. The former looks at his water pouch and unhooks it from his belt.

He walks towards the children and bends down. Jinora pushes her hands forward, her bending causes the guard's robes to fly up.

“Ah!”

A ring of keys flies up too. Meelo thrusts his hands out and Airbends the keys into Opal's hands. Opal catches the keys and hides them on top of her lap.

The guard pushes his robes back down, “oh, so you just called me over to attack me. Fine.” He uncorks his water pouch, “now nobody gets any water.” He drinks the water in front of the Airbenders and starts to return back to his position.

“I don't know how we ended up here in daycare while everyone,” Ikki and Jinora nod to each other, “else gets to watch the Avatar being destroyed.” Opal lifts the keys to the lock on her cuffs, “I can hold a bowl of poison.”

She inserts the key into its slot and smiles when the cuff unlocks.

“Hey!”

Opal is startled and the second guard approaches her, “what do you think you're doing?”

A chunk of rock knocks Guard two out cold when he collides against the wall.

Guard one runs forward slightly before looking to the side at Lin and company. The guard bends the two slabs of rock behind him towards them.

Suyin bends up a protective wall and the projectiles collide against it, making the top half crumble. Asami leaps over the remains of the wall and ducks as the guard sends another slab at her.

She reaches up to grab the guard's arm and electrocute his back, bringing him down to the floor.

They relax when the guard falls unconscious.

“Mom!”

Suyin runs to her child and embraces her, “Oh, Honey, I'm so glad you're safe.”

Tenzin looks around, “where’s Keiko? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine Tenzin,” Lin assures, “she’s banged up but she’s fine, she’s with the rest of the injured.”

The Airbender breathes, relieved to hear that his oldest is alive.

Asami takes the keys from Opal and around, freeing the Airbender.

Lin steps forward to help support Bumi. The Non-bender unlocks the cuffs on Jinora's wrists and the girl rubs them.

Asami walks away, revealing Kai standing behind her, waiting.

Jinora runs to the boy, “Kai! You're alive!” She throws her arms around Kai, “I can't believe it.”

“Why?” Jinora pulls away, “just because I was blown out of the sky and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff?” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “don’t you know it takes more than that to get rid of me?”

Kai grins widely, showing his teeth. Jinora punches his shoulder playfully.

Lin holds onto Bumi who looks exhausted and Kya was being held up by one of the larger Airbenders.

“We have to get these two out of here now,” Lin glance to Bumi, “they don't look so good.”

Bumi coughs weakly, “what are you talking about? I feel great.”

Tonraq addresses the rest of the team.

“You guys get everyone out of here. I'll search for Korra.”

Mako and Bolin step forward, “we’re going with you.”

Jinora pipes up beside them, “you don’t have to search for her. I know exactly where she's being held.”

Korra continues to resist the poison, her eyes flash non-stop. She closes her eyes briefly before opening them again when she lets out another groan of pain.

Her eyes flash once more and we cut to Zaheer who is waiting in anticipation. Korra struggles briefly before her eyes permanently glow white and the air swirls around her protectively.

She has entered the Avatar State.

“Now! Destroy the Avatar.”

Ming-Hua hurls a chunk of ice at Korra and she breathes fire from her mouth, melting the ice.

Her right arm tugs at the chains, pulling out a part of the wall where the chains were attached to. Zaheer jumps back as Korra aims the boulder at him.

Korra drags the chain to the side and the boulder slides along the ground, knocking Ming-Hua against a wall.

Ghazan, shocked, runs forward. Korra twirls right arm to allow the chains to wrap around her limb. As she does so, Ghazan bends up a stream of lava from beneath her.

Korra punches her hand forward Airbending the lava to Ghazan. He quickly jumps to the side to avoid being incinerated.

Korra breaks free from all but one, she swings herself back and forth on the remaining chain connected to her left wrist and she sends a gust of air forward. Korra sways a little more before aiming her hand backwards and she bends a torrent of fire behind her, propelling her forward.

The momentum causes her to breaks the chain on her left wrist and she leaps towards the Red Lotus.

Zaheer on the ground flies up while the two guards behind him scurry away. Korra lands a second later, creating a small crater beneath her feet. She raises her hands and lifts four boulders, rotating them around her body in fury. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been rewatching Twilight a lot recently because quarantine is making me do things I otherwise wouldn’t do and I stopped being a Twihard in high school I have a serious love/hate relationship with the movies/books  
> I wanna hate it because it’s kinda bad but I don’t? And I’m also still kinda team Edward even though he’s kinda creepy? 
> 
> Honestly its complicated

Korra bends the boulders around her and then sends them out in all four directions.

Zaheer, Ghazan and Ming-Hua avoid the rocks hurled at them.

The Avatar yells a battle cry as she breathes fire from her mouth.

Tonraq, Mako and Bolin run up through an opening at the side of the cave.

“Korra!”

Korra ignores him and sends out streams of fire to Zaheer and he dodges, flying upwards through a hole in the ceiling.

The Avatar propels herself from the ground by blasting fire from the soles of her feet to chase after Zaheer.

Her father and friends look on helplessly.

“We have to help her!”

Bolin steps in front of Tonraq, shoving the Chieftain aside, “look out!” Bolin bends up a protective wall as rock collides against it.

Ghazan grits his teeth and Mako glances at Tonraq, “you help Korra, we got this.”

Tonraq turns and heads in the other direction. The brothers tense up and wait for the next attack at the mouth of the tunnel.

Zaheer flies through an underworld passage, Korra follows, landing on the stone floor with a loud crunch, she launches herself forward and follows him out into the open.

The Avatar rips the mountainside apart and continues to pursue Zaheer. She sails through the air and punches her arms forward, sending two boulders to Zaheer.

He dodges the first rock and then kicks away the second one with Airbending.

Korra boosts herself forward with fire and tackles Zaheer, grabbing his waist. He retaliates by grabbing Korra's mid-section and flipping her upwards, using his bending to kick her away.

Korra falls and slips off the column towards an adjacent pillar of rock and she slides down the length.

Keiko uses Oogie as a support to stand up. She is watching the fight worriedly from a distance. Korra boosts herself off the rock with fire. Cut to Zaheer angles his body down and shoots forth like a rocket.

Korra who leaps from pillar to pillar. As she reaches the third, she twists her body and flies around the circumference, seemingly cutting off the top of the structure with Earthbending. Korra throws her new weapon at Zaheer but the Airbender dodges, the boulder crashes and the tall structure crumbles.

“Keiko!”

The girl gasps with surprise and turns around, the Airbenders and her family runs out the mouth of the cave.

“Oh! You’re okay!”

Her siblings launch themselves at her and she grunts in pain on impact.

They make way for their father who gathers Keiko in his arms, “I was so worried about you,” he says, bending down to rest his cheek against her head, “are you alright?”

“I’m alive, that’s all that matters.”

Tonraq rushes out of the entrance towards them while looking up to the sky.

“We have to help Korra.”

“How?”

Korra bends off the tops of another two pillars in an attempt to squash Zaheer in between. Zaheer deftly dodges and Korra sends a barrage of boulders at the criminal.

The Avatar leaps down from her vantage point and propels towards Zaheer angrily.

In the cave, Mako punches fire and dodging a small piece of ice that flies over his shoulder. Ming-Hua avoids his attack and jumps up, swinging around the crystals on the ceiling with her water arms. Mako chases after the armless Waterbender.

Bolin bends a rock at Ghazan who punches it into smithereens. He sends another and Ghazan raises a wall to protect himself. He then bends the wall to Bolin who cuts it in clean in half but didn’t realize that Ghazan has been following the wall closely and he now tackles Bolin by the waist, causing them to roll along the ground.

Bolin throws the older Lavabender off and when Ghazan lands on the ground, he quickly sends two slabs of rock towards Bolin. The teen dodges the first one and punches the second one into dust.

Bolin was peeved, “what are you smiling about?!”

Ghazan stares smugly, “I was just remembering the last time we fought.”

Ghazan turns the ground in front of him into lava and sends it to Bolin who bends it away.

“Well, a lot,” he bends two streams of magma to Ghazan, “has changed since then.”

Ghazan leaps back to avoid the molten rock and Bolin gives him a cheeky wink.

He was impressed, “so that's how you got out of the Temple. Not bad. Let's see what you've got.”

Ghazan bends more lava at Bolin.

Zaheer flies through the air, cautiously looking behind him and he flies down to avoid a series of boulders bent at him.

He flies past a snowy looking mountain before sailing under the clouds and then finally back out into the open over some more mountain ridges.

He flies up and more boulders are flung at him. Korra lands on a small jutted rock before bending a small platform under her feet, sending herself flying upwards towards him. She punches fire at Zaheer twice but as always, he avoids the attacks.

Zaheer attacks Korra, she, like her friend, was a truly force to be reckoned with.

Korra levitates herself off the ground with her fire boosters and she moves from side to side, avoiding the first two air blasts but is hit in the torso by the third gale. Korra rolls along the ground near the edge of a cliff and grunts from the impact.

Zaheer quickly takes the opportunity and swoops down at her. Korra gets up on her knees but Zaheer flies past her, bending her off the edge.

Korra tries to use Firebending to hover above the rocks below but she loses balance, sending herself tumbling down the rough surface.

She lands on the ground and the Avatar State flickers for a moment as she stands up. With renewed determination, Korra rushes forward with a burst of fire and moves the rocks behind her as one huge rock.

A huge shadow looms over him and he stops to look back at Korra with a massive boulder above her head and she spins around, sending the projectile at Zaheer. He flies towards another mountain ridge and is seemingly crushed by the rock.

Zaheer flies out of the dust, unharmed and he angrily flies to Korra.

The Avatar gently lowers herself down to a small waterfall and bends streams towards Zaheer. He evades the water streams but his right foot gets caught by the third attack and the water freezes, encasing his limb in ice.  
  
Zaheer loses balance and plummets into the canyon below. Korra examines Zaheer's movement and she leaps off of the water, heading to Zaheer.

He was free-falling unsteadily and looks up. Korra yells out a battle cry and moves her hand in a punching movement.

The Avatar State wanes and the fire from her feet disappears as Korra clutches her chest in pain. She returns back to normal briefly and tries to pursue but she doubles over in pain again and she loses altitude, crashing into a rocky surface below.

Zaheer was dropping quickly, he punches the ice away and catches himself at the last second, hovering over the ground. He flies forward for a short distance before heading up.

Korra stands and she turns around when Zaheer is in her view. Korra breathes fire but it soon dissipates as she collapses.

“You can't fight me and the poison.”

Below them, the Airbenders watch the confrontation.

“I can fly up on my bison to help her.”

“You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He's too powerful.”

“We have to do something!” Kai implores.

Bumi leans against a small rock with his sister, “how can he fly like that?”

Keiko limps over on a sprained ankle, “he’s unlocked powers of Airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years.”

Jinora turns to her father, “there haven't been this many Airbenders in one place for a long time, either. We have power together,” she stands up and addresses the Airbenders, “hurry! Everyone form a circle, follow me!”

Jinora runs off to a little flat piece of land nearby and her companions follow. Jinora does a circle walk and soon, a spinning vortex of air forms above her head. The others follow her lead, bending more air into the vortex as it grows bigger in size.

Ming-Hua cartwheels on the floor with her water arms and Mako jumps in soon after to pursue, shooting fire as he chases her.

She’s bobbing and weaving behind a small pillar of rock as she intercepts the flames with her water arms but they evaporate. She scurries backwards and trips, falling and rolling into a small ledge below.

She sits up as Mako stands at the top in a bending position, she’s backed up against a wall.

“You have no water. It's over.”

Ming-Hua furrows her brows, “not yet.”

She dashes off to the side and jumps into a crevice below as Mako fires a warning shot.

Mako runs to the breach and frowns, jumping in anyway. He lands in a big pond under the cavern.

He looks around and bends a stream of fire from his hands to illuminate the area. Sensing danger behind him, Mako turns around and sees Ming-Hua above the water with multiple water appendages on each arm.

“Now it's over!”

She swings forward and Mako immediately extinguishes his fire and runs forward to avoid the onslaught. Ming-Hua has encased the lower half of her body in water and she continuously whips her numerous water arms at Mako.

The Firebender rolls back into a pillar and dashes off to the side, climbing and supporting his weight in between two columns of Earth as he shoots lightning at the water with one arm.

Ming-Hua lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she’s electrocuted.

She stops bending as she is thrown back onto the ground.

Mako stares in shock.

Ghazan sends a molten rock to Bolin and he blocks it, he rolls on the ground and bends a stream of magma to the older man.

Ghazan jumps up and bends more lava down from behind Bolin and the teen quickly runs off to the side.

Bolin runs away from the flowing lava behind him and he leaps off a ledge and jumps onto another below. He rolls on the ground and stands up to flash cool the lava.

As he does, Ghazan leaps over the ledge and lands behind the boy. He bends up a chunk of rock but is knocked back by fire hitting the stone and he’s thrown backwards.

Bolin smiles and looks relieved. Mako runs forward, propelling himself off the ground with his bending and passes over Ghazan's head to join his brother.

Ghazan bends up a chunk of earth but Mako quickly cuts it with fire. Mako lands on the ground, he and Bolin send a barrage of Earth and fire to the Lavabender.

Ghazan bends up a small chunk of Earth as fire enters the screen and hits it. The older man is then hit in the stomach by a rock and he stumbles back.

“Give up, Ghazan! You can't win!”

“I'm never going back to prison!” He turns around to face the brothers, “if I'm going down today,” he punches the ground beneath him, “you're coming with me!”

The cavern shakes as rocks fall from the ceiling and lava seeps through the walls.

Ghazan shoves his hands down and lava drips down in an attempt to collapse the floor.

“Mako, hang on!”

Bolin bands a platform of Earth and slides them up a slope of flash cooled lava. The brothers reach to safety as the cavern collapses on itself.

Korra struggles to stand, Zaheer as he dives down to her, flinging her from one ledge to another with Airbending. He swoops down again and sends Korra over the edge of the cliffside and she tumbles down the length of the cliff.

Korra plummets down and lands with both legs planted on the ground. She rolls along the rocky surface and yells in pain towards the edge of another cliff.

Zaheer looks down to Korra, “the poison has done its work. The Avatar Cycle will be over momentarily.”

He waves his arms and Korra is lifted off the ground. Air curls up her neck and surrounds her head, just as Zaheer has done to the Earth Queen and Keiko.

Korra gasps softly as she suffocates.

Zaheer closes his fingers slightly before a gust of wind blowing in from the side catches his attention.

A tornado heads his way.

Bolin and Mako leave the mountain and they shield their eyes from the wind.

Jinora in the eye of the twister moves her arms around in a circle before she pushes her hands forward.

Zaheer looks back to Korra. The swirling air around her body and head dissipates from the raging winds of the cyclone. 

Korra's body begins to slide off the top of the pillar and Zaheer swiftly flies down and catches her, carrying the teen on his shoulder. He flies away but the twister behind him gets closer. Zaheer strains but he is sucked in by the force.

The chains on Korra's arm unravel and they fly down into the tornado. He holds onto her and tries to fly out but the winds pull her out of his hold. Zaheer quickly grabs Korra's wrist so she doesn't fall. Zaheer strains and grunts to hold on but in the end, Korra is freed from his grasp and falls.

She whips the chains up and they wrap around his ankle.

Zaheer looks back with surprise and she pulls Zaheer down the tornado lands on the ground below. Korra tugs on the chains, slamming Zaheer into the ground.

The tornado dissipates soon after.

Korra’s slightly angry expression changes to pain and she falls down. Keiko runs up to her, ignoring the pain in her ankle and the other Airbenders look worried.

Keiko kneels on the ground and pulls Korra onto her lap, tears burned in her eyes.

Zaheer groans and he is encased in Earth which pulls him upright, Lin and Suyin stand up straight while Tonraq, Mako, Bolin and Asami rush past them.

Tonraq kneels on the ground beside Keiko, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Korra? Korra can you hear me?” The Airbender asks.

“Korra, sweetheart,” Tonraq says softly, reaching for Korra’s hand, he wore the same heartbroken expression as Keiko, “it’s me, dad.”

Keiko held her friend in a tighter grip, tears fell onto the Avatar’s shoulder, Korra turns towards them, registering their voices.

“Hold on...hold on.”

The Avatar reaches out for them, but before she could her eyes close and she falls unconscious.

“No...” Keiko starts to cry openly and Tonraq hangs his head, lacing fingers with his daughter's hand and tears form in his eyes.

Zaheer watches the scene and begins to chuckle like a mad man.

The Beifong sisters cast dirty looks at him.

“What are you laughing about?”

“You're too late! The poison's been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won!”

Jinora walks up from behind Zaheer, “but you can still save her,” she tells the sisters, “the poison is metallic.”

Surprised by the revelation, Suyin quickly runs forward and drops to her knees at Korra's side, she rests her hand on her forehead and shoulder.

She closes her eyes in concentration and opens them, she begins to bend the metallic poison from Korra’s body.

Asami watches with her hands clutched on her chest along with Mako, Bolin and the other Airbenders looking on worriedly, Tenzin and family look despondent.

Su's hand moves above Korra's head and the teenager opens her eyes, glowing white from the Avatar State.

A stream of metallic poison is pulled out of her mouth and Korra coughs.

Suyin bends the poison to the ground and it falls down in blobs.

Korra opens her eyes which are now a familiar cyan and she turns towards her father and best friend, looking up at their teary faces.

“Dad?” She gives a small, weak smile, “you’re alive.”

Keiko starts laughing joyfully and leans down, she and Tonraq hug Korra tightly who does her best to reciprocate.

The Avatar reaches up and places a hand on Keiko’s hair.

The Airbender whispers, “you had me scared for a moment.”

Korra laughs weakly, “you had me scared when you ran off on your own.”

Keiko joins her laughter.

“No!” They turn to Zaheer as he becomes unhinged, “no! You don't understand!” Keiko’s face contorts with anger, she gently hands Korra over to Tonraq before stomping up to the mad man, “the revolution has already begun! Chaos is the natural order of all-“ Keiko’s fist makes contact with his face, knocking him out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post another chapter tonight idk...I’m in the middle of Eclipse


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if I would post another chapter tonight because I’m watching Eclipse but you know what? I can multitask

Air Temple Island in Republic City.

It’s been two weeks since the attack, Keiko’s ankle was healed up nicely, it was a mild sprain.

She stood in her bedroom and there was a knock at the door.

The Airbender tucks the stuffed bison back into her wardrobe and opens the door, finding Bolin there, she steps aside and he walks into her bedroom, she slides the door closed and hugs her boyfriend, resting her head on his chest.

“It’s Jinora’s big day tomorrow,” she mumbles as he swings them side to side gently, resting his chin on her head.

“The ceremony...I still can’t believe it’s happening,” she pulls away from Bolin and looks up at him, he takes her face in his hands, “I remember when it used to be just us, Jinora and I, before Ikki and Meelo and Rohan,” the girl smiles, full of fond memories, “she used to follow me everywhere, like a little turtle duck. We did everything together, I remember when we used to make up stories about the people who lived in Republic City, what jobs they had, what their family life was like, Jinora was always a lot more creative than me, one of her favourite stories was a forbidden romance between members of two opposing triads, it always ended tragically of course, but that’s Jinora for you, she loves a tragic romance.”

Bolin tucks her hair behind her ears, “and what about you? Do you love a tragic romance?”

Keiko smiles, “oh no, I’m quite fond of happy endings.”

She holds his face and stretches up to kiss him, once, twice, three times, four and it slowly becomes heated and urgent, his hands are all over and she opens her mouth against his, an invitation, which he takes.

Keiko moans softly and starts to take off his coat.

Layer by layer their clothes are shed and she leads him to the bed and he crawls over her, but she flips them over, straddling his waist, his hands move up her thighs just as her nails rake down his chest, he groans and she bends down to claim his lips again and he rolls his hips and she gasps.   
  


A few airships and boats surround the island the following morning.

Asami takes the golden hairpin from her lips and inserts it into the white and blue bun cover on Korra’s head, keeping it in place.

Asami stands, “there you go, all fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance.” She grabs a mirror and holds it in front of Korra’s face, “take a look.”

Korra looks downcast and she has dark circles under her eyes. She looks at her reflection and speaks half-heartedly, “it’s great. Thanks.”

Asami sets the mirror aside and bends down slightly, “you know, nobody expects you,” she rests a hand on the Avatar's shoulder,” to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal.”

Korra remains unresponsive, Asami grasps Korra's fingers reassuringly.

“I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, or anything,” she gives a small smile, “but let's just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora.”

Korra widens her eyes slightly from realization, “you’re right,” she takes a deep breath and looks determined, “okay, let’s go.”

Asami stands up and goes behind Korra and pushes the green wheelchair she’s seated on.

The Airbenders climb the steps up to the main tower of the Temple.

Keiko stood outside with Korra’s parents, Lord Zuko, President Raiko and her family, she wore Avatar Yangchen’s necklace, which she supposed was hers now.

Korra was wheeled in by Asami and she smiles, approaching the Avatar, she squats down and puts a hand on her arm, “how are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” was her honest answer, “that’s all I ever seem to feel now.”

Keiko frowns sadly at Korra but reassures, “this isn’t permanent, only temporary.”

Korra tries to smile and Keiko stands, Zuko gives Korra a Fire Nation bow, she gives the ex-Fire Lord a nod.

Senna embraces her daughter. Korra's expression softens slightly as she gives her mother a one-armed hug. Senna pulls away and rests a hand on Korra's cheek with a smile. She drops her hand as her husband bends down in front of Korra.

“You look beautiful, sweetie.” Tonraq kisses Korra's forehead and she gives a small smile.

Tenzin gives a smile, “you’re looking stronger every day, Korra.”

“I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City,” Raiko walks up to Korra, “I know that the last time we saw each other, it didn't end on the best terms, but I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists.”

Korra looks down sadly, Asami and Keiko notice their friend's change of mood.

Asami looks at everyone politely, “we should go inside.”

Ikki runs to Asami and grasps one of the handles of the wheelchair, “I can help.”

Meelo runs and climbs up the wheelchair into Korra's lap, “I wanna ride with Korra,” She gives a small smile as she holds Meelo securely on her lap, “Jinora's already inside,” Asami pushes the wheelchair forward, “it smells like Keiko in there.”

“It smells like sandalwood, Meelo,” Ikki corrects.

“Yeah, that’s what Keiko smells like.”

Lin walks up to Asami, “I got this.” She bends a raised square platform from beneath them. Lin rests a hand on Korra's shoulder, “hang in there, kid.” She thrusts her arms forward and the platform slowly moves up the stairs.

Those on the ground look on worriedly.

“She's not looking good.”

Tonraq speaks curtly to Raiko, “neither would you if you'd gone through what she had.”

“She'll be fine. She just needs time to heal,” Raiko walks up to Tenzin, “the poison took a great toll.”

Of course,” Tenzin looks at the President, “I'm just saying, with the Earth Kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the Queen.”

“And even with Zaheer locked up again,” Zuko turns to look at Raiko and Tenzin, “we still don't know how many Red Lotus members might be out there, hiding.”

President Raiko looks concerned.

Tenzin, Keiko and Pema look troubled as well.

“Exactly. With the World getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever. Who will protect us,” Tenzin strokes his beard in thought, “while she's in a wheelchair?”

Keiko turns to her father, “what’s on your mind, dad?”   
  


Pots burn with incense, in front of an altar. 

The audience sits cross-legged on cushions and look up at the stage.

Family and friends stand on both sides.

Jinora wears a yellow robe that covers her whole body and she has a hood covering her head, just like the one Keiko wore during her ceremony almost six years ago.

Keiko smiles proudly, it was Tenzin’s idea for her to lead Jinora’s anointment ceremony as he led hers.

She glances at her little sister, “Jinora, please come forward.”

Jinora nods and takes a step before kneeling down one knee.

Keiko addresses the audience, “today we welcome the first Airbending Master after the dawn of a new age. I couldn’t more proud of my little sister.” Jinora smiles and Keiko felt happy tears well up in her eyes, “when the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope.” She steals a glance at her father at Pema holding Rohan at her aunt and mother and Mako and Bolin.

”Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the World began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours.There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. My father has come up with an idea. While the Avatar recovers, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord, to restore balance and peace.”

Keiko addresses her friend, “Avatar Korra,” she looks up at her, “we vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the World.”

Keiko bows to Korra and she gives a small smile as she nods.

She turns to Jinora and she bows her head as Keiko stands behind her, “and now, let us anoint the Master who will help lead us in our new path.”

Keiko pulls back the hood, Jinora raises her head and undoes the clasp on her robe and stands, revealing her tattoos to the world.

The Airbenders bend the smoke from the incense pots, the smoke spirals outwards and upwards, hitting the windchimes hanging above the hall and sweet, melodic tunes begin to chime.

Jinora stands and hugs her sister, tightly as the others applaud.

Keiko holds Jinora’s face, “I am so, so proud of you.”

Korra watches on, despondent with tears in her eyes, one falls, rolling down the side of her cheek.

* * *

On the docks at Air Temple Island on a clear day. There is a huge, intricate ship docked at the bay.

Korra sits in her wheelchair with Keiko, Tenzin and a newly anointed Jinora beside her.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami walk up to the Avatar.

Bolin puts his hands on his hips, “now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave.”

Keiko frowns at her boyfriend and Mako crosses his arms. He glares at his brother, “how else is she supposed to take that but the wrong way?”

“I mean because I've never had a pen pal before. I'm going to write you so many letters,” he reaches a hand into his pocket, “and just to get the ball rolling,” he hands a green envelope to Korra, “here. Spoiler alert.” Pabu squeaks and Korra takes the letter, “Pabu and I already miss you.”

Korra gives a small smile, “thanks, that's sweet.”

Keiko rests her hands on Korra's shoulders, “are you,” Korra looks at her friend, “sure you don't want some company in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm happy to come with you.”

Korra looks down, “no, I appreciate it, but I'll only be gone a couple weeks.” Keiko drops her hands from Korra's shoulders, “a little time alone will be good for me, besides you have work to do with the Air Nation, remember?”

“Ah...right.”

Tenzin places a hand on Korra’s back reassuringly, “now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're gone. Your recovery should be your number one concern. Keiko, Jinora, the Airbenders and I have everything under control.”

Tonraq comes down the ramp, “it’s time to go.”

Keiko smiles, “right,” she grabs Korra’s chair and everyone hugs Korra before she wheels her away, onto the ship.

Before leaving, Keiko reaches into her pocket and gives Korra a yellow envelope, “first one for the road, it’ll be like old times, when we were children, remember?”

Korra manages a smile, “yeah, like old times.”

The Airbender bends down and holds Korra tightly, swaying her side to side gently, “I don’t want to let you go.”

“It’s not forever,” Korra assures, “we’ll see each other again.”

Eventually, Keiko leaves the ship and rejoins the group, Bolin takes her hand and rubs it soothingly with his thumb as they wave goodbye to Korra, Senna, Tonraq, Kya and Naga who barks at them.

The boat pulls away from the docks.

“Bye, Korra!”

“I’ll miss you!”

“Get better soon!”

“Don't forget to write!”

Korra waves to her friends before she drops her hand and looks away sadly.

* * *

Three weeks later.

Keiko sits in the meditation pavilion with several of the newer Airbenders, Ryu being one of them.

He groans with boredom and Keiko opens one eye.

“Is something wrong, Ryu?”

“Yeah...how much longer is this going to be?”

Keiko smiles, amused, “patience, Ryu, we’ve only just begun.”

Ryu sighs and Keiko closes her eye.

Bolin watches her nearby, smiling softly while he fiddles with the ring in his pocket. Mako was back on the beat and he was living at the Temple again, still in the boy’s dormitory and not Keiko’s room but they’ll work up to it.

Tenzin just needs to get used to the idea.

He especially had to get used to the idea after tonight.

See, the Earthbender made plans, two weeks in advance plans.

He was going to bring Keiko flowers, roses.

Then they were going to Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery where they had their first date.

And then they would take a walk in the park, where they had their first, proper kiss.

Pabu squeaks and catches his attention, crawling up his body to rest on his shoulders.

“Here’s hoping things go as planned, Pabu,” he says with a smile, he was nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous if there was a good kind of nervous.

This was something he’s thought about since before they were dating and it felt like the right time.

He stayed for the rest of the meditation and she strolled up to him, tugging him closer by the green belt on his hips, he holds her waist and she looks up at him.

“You know, you could’ve joined in at any time,” she says.

“I know but meditation isn’t really my thing, I don’t think I’ve ever meditated a day in my life.”

“Really? It’s quite relaxing,” she stretches up to kiss him but a blast of air messed with her robes and she pulls away, staring at her father who looks half amused.

“No canoodling,” he says and walks away.

Keiko rolls her eyes with a sigh, giving his chest a pat.

Bolin takes a step back with a smile of his own, he presses a note into her hand and walks away, leaving her slightly confused as she reads the note.

“My fair maiden,” she giggles, “meet with me on the docks after dark, tonight we dine in the city, please dress in your best.” Keiko raises an eyebrow, “well that’s one way to ask me on a date.”   
  


Keiko did as she was instructed, wearing her formal clothes, the same ones she wore at Tarrlok’s gala last year.

She found him on a boat, wearing his suit and holding a bouquet of red roses, he holds out his hand and helps her board the vessel before presenting the flowers, “for you.”

Keiko takes them with a growing smile, she kisses his cheek, “thank you, they’re lovely,” she raises an eyebrow curiously, “what’s the occasion?”

“Uh...occasion? There’s no occasion...I just wanted to get my beautiful girlfriend flowers.”

“Uh-huh,” she knew he was lying, Bolin was a terrible liar, something was afoot here.

He took them into the city and they had dinner, to her surprise the restaurant was empty and dimly lit with candles.

There was one table, adorned with a red tablecloth and a rose. Bolin tried to make it seem like it was some sort of coincidence but Keiko knew better, this was the place they had their first date after all.

Her ears picked up on the soft music and he walks her over to the table and pulls out a chair, she sets down her roses and sits, she notices him fiddling with something in his pocket before taking the chair across from her.

Halfway through dinner he stood and held out his hand, she took it and raised to her feet.

“Dance with me?” He asks.

“Why not.”

He leads her away from the table and they waltz on the spot among the candles, the golden lights of the city shone through the windows.

Keiko sighs and rests her head on his chest.

Everything was going to plan.

When they left, he took her to the park, spirits and people roamed, it was a clear night and the stars were bright in the sky, the moon was full.

He brought her to the bridge, over the pond and she looked down at the koi fish.

Her hair blew in the breeze and he tucked it behind her ear.

His heart raced and he feared it would explode, his mouth went try and he found himself shaking with nerves.

This was it.

While she spoke about her students he reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring and got down on one knee.

“And Ryu, I was hoping he would have even just a bit of motivation and a bit of int...erest...” her voice trails off as she turns around, staring at Bolin wide-eyed with surprise, her breath caught in her throat.

“Bolin...”

He holds up a hand, “don’t say anything yet, please.”

She turns and faces him, keeping one hand on the railing.

“Keiko...for as long as I’ve known you, deep down I knew you were the one for me, I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. When I look at you I see love and family and togetherness,” he starts to tear up, “we don’t have to right away, I know we’re only seventeen. We could wait a few months, a few years, it doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is one day you’ll be my wife and I’ll get to love you, every day, for the rest of our lives...will you marry me?”

Keiko gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it turns out I can’t watch a movie and write at the same time.
> 
> Anyway, book four, tomorrow or today as it’s just after midnight and is now Monday


End file.
